We Wish You A Merry Christmas
by Bee03
Summary: When Giles returns to England, Buffy must babysit Spike, which is made even more difficult when Buffy's family shows up for a little holiday cheer. //Spuffy// Nominated for the Lie To Me Awards NOTE: Pen name change, formerly SpikesSweetie.
1. Home for the Holidays

**When Giles goes away, Buffy is left babysitting Spike for an excruciatingly long weekend, just when her family comes to stay for the holidays...  
  
I realize that the holidays have been over for, oh, about six months but I was in the mood--don't ask--the muse strikes me at the strangest times. Anyways, R&R! I appreciate it! Thanx! Just a few more things... after the Gentlemen came, Spike kept living with Giles. Riley decided he doesn't like the fact that Buffy could beat him up, so he's broken up with her and left Sunnydale....  
**  
:::::::::  
  
_"Come on Buffy, Santa left you a present," Joyce held up a brightly wrapped package. Buffy ran over and grabbed it from her mother's hands.  
  
She tore off the wrapping paper and tossed it aside. Inside was the most adorable stuffed pig, her stuffed pig. She squeezed it tightly to her chest.  
  
"Buffy, what a cute pig!" Joyce laughed at her daughter's immediate attraction to the pink pig.  
  
"I'll call him Mr. Gordo! My stuff-ed piggy!" Buffy squealed in delight.  
  
"That's a good name for him Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy-."  
_  
The Slayer's eyes fluttered open. Joyce was standing above her, holding what looked like a skillet. Buffy rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, come on honey, wake up!" Joyce said, "I made pancakes, do you want some?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy replied, pushing herself up and leaning against her pillows. Christmas break...too bad Slayer's didn't get holidays off...even the really good ones!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You get any sleep, sweetie?" Joyce asked as Buffy sat down at the island, her head resting in her hands. Her daughter simply looked up at her; that was enough of an answer for Joyce. The sleep thing--not big for the Slayer these days.  
  
"Where's the syrup?" Buffy managed, giving the counter a once-over and finding no maple syrup-y goodness.  
  
"In the pantry," Joyce replied. She sipped her coffee as she leaned against the sink counter. He regarded her daughter solemnly, her eyes sweeping over the tired form of Buffy.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked up mid-pouring. Joyce shook her head.  
  
"I didn't say anything," she replied, turning from Buffy and putting her cup in the sink.  
  
"Yeah, so, I know you quite well, Mom. You're thinking something," Buffy finished soaking her pancakes before staring up at her mother again. Joyce turned back and took a seat opposite of her daughter.  
  
"Well, actually--."  
  
"Aha! I knew you were thinking about something!" Buffy exclaimed, pointing her syrup-covered fork at her mother.  
  
"Yes, you caught me. Mr. Giles called. He asked a very interesting favor of me--of us," Joyce paused.  
  
"Yeah? What kind of favor? Knowing Giles it could be anything! As long as I don't have to baby-sit Spike or anything, I--." Joyce looked away, and Buffy nearly screeched.  
  
"Mom! You didn't!" Buffy leaped to her feet.  
  
"It's only for a long weekend, Buffy, Mr. Giles is going back to England for the holidays to see his family. And Willow and Xander both won't be here. Spike has no place to stay. Besides, it'll only be us here this year and--I just thought we could help--."  
  
"Mom! You're crazy! Spike and me, spending a weekend together! As in, can't avoid him!" Buffy collapsed back in her chair, "I can't believe you'd do this to me..."  
  
"Oh, Buffy, stop being such a drama queen! He's a vampire, right? So he'll be in the basement mostly during the day. You won't even have to stay here! You can go Christmas shopping--or something."  
  
"And leave you here alone with _Spike_? In his dreams!" Buffy was back on her feet and heading for the door, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Where are you going?" Joyce called.  
  
"To sort this out!" Buffy yelled back, grabbing her coat from the nearby chair. She threw it over her pjs and walked out into the morning sunlight. It wasn't far to Giles' flat, and she was very determined. Even if Slayers didn't get holidays from slaying, she definitely deserved a vacation from Spike!  
  
::::::::::::

She threw the door open and suddenly realized her anger was nothing compared to that of the bleached menace standing before her. He, Giles and Xander were in a heated argument as Willow sat off to the side.  
  
"I am not going to stay with _her_!" Spike yelled.  
  
"_For once_ I agree with him! I don't trust him around Buffy!" Xander agreed.  
  
"Where do you propose he goes? We can't leave him on his own!" Giles' yelled back.  
  
"I don't want to stay with the Slayer!" Spike voice was turning into a beg now. Buffy was just waiting for him to get down on his knees.  
  
"Buffy is the only one capable of controlling you!" Giles said, he tone seemed to finish things.  
  
But Spike kept on, "but--..."  
  
"Hey," Buffy spoke up, finally making her presence known to the three men, "don't _I _get a say in this? It's my house he'll be crashing."  
  
"Fine, Buffy, will you help me by looking after him for a long weekend?" Giles asked. Buffy opened her mouth. She was so willing to take Spike and make his life a living hell for a weekend but when she saw his face--that pleading face with those sorrow-filled blue eyes--she couldn't do it.  
  
"There's no where else?" Buffy asked, her voice wasn't angry or upset, simply innocent.  
  
"No," came Giles' reply. Buffy saw Spike visibly sag beside her. Part of her--the part she liked to keep well-hidden--felt bad for making the vamp feel so much like a relay flag--being passed to the next person in line-- but she couldn't help feeling equally bad for Giles. She knew her Watcher hadn't seen his family since he'd signed up for the Slayer-duty gig, probably longer.  
  
"Yeah, he can stay with me," Buffy said. She suddenly felt a weight lay itself on her shoulders. So much for relax-o Buffy this weekend, what with Christmas only three days away. Now she's have to make sure the Chipped- Wonder stayed out of the way and no real, _fatal_ harm came to him, though why she didn't know. Giles, Xander, even Willow probably, would much like to see Spike as dust swept off the porch, so why Buffy felt that he shouldn't be bodily harmed she couldn't put a finger on.  
  
"I'll get my stuff," Spike said, he slowly marched out of the living and into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of blood packets and returned to Buffy's side, "I'm ready."  
  
Buffy glanced at him, her eyebrow arched, "right." Then she strode over to Giles and hugged him, wishing him happy trails to England. Next came Xander, who was heading to visit the rest of the Harris clan in South Dakota. And finally Willow who's family was taking a trip north to Oregon in search of--well, nothing, but gold was always a possibility.  
  
"Come on, Spike, and get a blanket, we have a bit of a ways to walk--or run rather," Buffy ripped the door, causing Spike to scuttle away in fright of the beating sun already high in the Californian sky. She tossed a last goodbye to her friends before trudging out into the brightness, a covered Spike by her side.  
  
::::

When they reached the house, Spike couldn't get in fast enough. The sight making Buffy giggle unceremoniously.  
  
"Oh!" Joyce exclaimed as Spike came clambering in from the sun, throwing off the smoking blanket.  
  
"Morning, Ms. Summers," Spike nodded to the women.  
  
"Hello, Spike," Joyce replied, laughing at the politeness towards her.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I can at least the Summers women laugh!" Spike joked as a still-giggling Buffy came in behind him, closing the front door.  
  
"Okay, it still creeps me out that you two are so friendly," Buffy said, eyeing her mother's jovial face.  
  
"Aw, Buff, we just have an understanding," Spike said.  
  
"Next time you call me 'Buff' and there'll a nice big pile of dust where you're standing," Buffy warned.  
  
"Buffy," Joyce warned in a similar voice. Before the argument could really break out, the telephone rang, Joyce hurried off to get it, leaving Buffy and Spike alone. They eyed each for a moment, neither speaking, not wanting to break the silence first.  
  
"So..." Spike started, Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, "where am I sleeping?"  
  
"Um...you can stay in the room next to mine," Buffy replied, pointing up the stairs. Spike was taken aback. He'd assumed it'd be basement duty for him. Never had he thought she'd offer a normal room.  
  
"No, he can't," Joyce said coming back. Her eyes were wide and she was staring straight ahead.  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?" Buffy asked, slowly moving towards her mother.  
  
"That was Joan--."  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy, confused. She replied softly, "sister." Spike nodded in understanding.  
  
"What's she say Mom?" Buffy asked, touching her mother's shoulder lightly.  
  
"She invited the family to get together--here..." Joyce replied. Buffy's hand retracted suddenly.  
  
"The whole family? As in Aunt Judy too?" Buffy asked, her voice sounded very panicked.  
  
"And your grandparents, and-...your father," Joyce finished. Buffy's breath hitched in her chest.  
  
"Dad?" she managed.  
  
"Yup. Judy is coming tonight and Joan and the grandparents are arriving tomorrow." Joyce's eyes were still wide, and now Buffy's were starting to mimic her mother's. Spike didn't know what to do. Not to mention, having the entire Slayer family was so not part of his plan, course, from the way they were acting, it wasn't in either Summers girl's plans.  
  
"But where the heck are they gonna stay? We only have three bedrooms, one of them is really storage and, well, we could clean up the office and let the kids sleep there, but--what about Spike?" Buffy glanced at her vamp-y companion, "where's he going to stay?"  
  
"Guess I will be in the basement," Spike answered, heading towards the door. Buffy was there in a flash, before his hand was even on the handle.  
  
"We'll figure something out," she assured him.  
  
Joyce seemed to have come out of her trance, "we'll try, but I'm afraid Spike may be spending his tenure here in the confines of the basement."  
  
The look Buffy gave him was so pitiful in it's apologetic-ness that Spike felt like whatever was left of his heart was going to break through his chest. She really did seem sorry for making him sleep in the basement.  
  
"I've had worse, pet. This is ten times better than any bathtub," he said moving her aside.  
  
:::::::::::

Three hours later, after Buffy had run through all the possible horrific endings to this particular tale in her life, she waited, Spike at her side, on the couch. The family--the first wave anyway--would be arriving soon. And Mom had wanted her and Spike to be there for the introduction part of the gig.  
  
They'd come up with a story: Spike was attending UC Sunnydale with Buffy and had needed a place to stay for winter break since he couldn't very well head back to England, the Summers' had offered him a room. He'd be spending his time in the basement studying, so they shouldn't bother him there. He also had very, very, _very_ sensitive skin, and couldn't go in the sunlight without burning up!  
  
_Literally_, Buffy thought, bringing a smile to her lips. Still, she wanted Spike to die in a never-ending battle with her, not because her family was careless and opened the door too wide.  
  
Her mother was pacing. She checked the windows four times--on the fifth Spike had pulled her away, trying to calm her nerves. Buffy could be thankful for that. He knew how to relax her mother, for the time being, since now--along with pacing--she'd been checking her hair in the mirror in the hall every few minutes.  
  
"Uh, Mom," Buffy got to her feet, Spike close behind. She stopped her mother from moving the one stupid curl for they three thousandth time. Joyce sighed, Buffy was right. She glanced one last time in the mirror before turning around and shrieking. She hadn't realized Spike was behind be cause of his reflection--or lack thereof-- and she she'd turned thinking he was still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Maybe we should move this," Joyce took the mirror off the wall and tucked it in the nearby closet. As she stood the doorbell rang. It might as well have sounded like the death march played at funerals, since that's what each of the three heard.  
  
"If we don't answer it, will they go away?" Buffy asked. Spike looked at her, considering the idea.  
  
"Don't be silly, Buffy," Joyce said, her faux holiday cheer already in place, as she pulled the door open with a bit too much force. Buffy, herself, plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Joyce!" Aunt Judy squealed when she saw her sister. Judy was the fun one, much better than Joan. Too bad Erin was Joan's daughter. Erin was Buffy's favorite cousin, even though she was only five. Judy had three little girls, basking in their terrible two-years even though they were almost four.  
  
"Judy!" Joyce replied, she opened her arms for a hug from her sister. Judy pushed the family inside, pulling Joyce to the side for more hugs and kisses and..._God, it's a freaking Hallmark card!_ Buffy thought as she was pulled into a hug from her aunt.  
  
"Buffy, you've grown so much! And in college! I can't believe it!" Judy exclaimed. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Oh! And who is this adorable man?" Judy asked, her attention turned to the vampire.  
  
"That's Spike. He's staying with us this weekend. The dorm was shut down due to fumigation," Buffy lied. Okay, so not the best excuse, but that was the only part of their story that they hadn't figured out: why Spike couldn't have just stayed on campus for break.  
  
"Well, welcome to the family!" Judy hugged him. Buffy could tell already he was sick of the familiar sentiments, "I think introductions are in order! Girls!" the three tots lined up in a row, "the first one's Jackie, then Sarah and then Cecelia." Judy pointed to each one of them as she said their names. Spike nodded.  
  
"Argh!" Buffy and Spike turned to the door, thankful for the distraction. A man was carrying five suitcases over the threshold and seemed to be having a bit of trouble with it. Immediately, Buffy hurried forward to help her uncle with the bags. Spike tried to grab one from him but he was still standing in enough sunlight that Spike's good intentions would end in a berating of the two Summers women and Spike on the wrong end of a pointy stake.  
  
Seeing his anger due to his own helplessness, Buffy tossed him a suitcase. At least he wouldn't bitch about her being able to do all the work and escape the inquiry that would result for his very presence in the Summers home. Why would a young man--at least young-looking 'cause only God--and Buffy-- knew how old he really was--be staying at some fellow students house?  
  
Captain Cardboard had most likely stayed her sometime--or rather would have had he not been too afraid of the Slayer to actually stay with her. The only plausible explanation for this, Spike realized, --which Buffy's family would probably assume--would be that they were dating. Not good! Especially for him--and not only because thinking of dating the Slayer was awfully wrong on it's own--but Buffy would get mad and then let out all her frustration on him.  
  
"Spike! We're taking these up to my room," Buffy announced, starting up the stairs. Spike followed, immensely glad to be away from Buffy's uncle's scrutinizing eyes.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Buffy flopped onto her bed, dropping the suitcases on floor with a thud.  
  
"The fun's just started, pet," Spike drawled, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Wait till my Dad meets you. He's gonna flip," Buffy pushed herself onto to her elbows.  
  
"At least you'll find something to piss him off extraordinarily," Spike suggested.  
  
"And what would that something be?" Buffy teased, though she knew he could only mean one thing.  
  
"The slaying."  
  
And she'd been wrong yet again. Okay, so, yeah, the slaying would piss him off but she'd expected Spike to call upon himself for that honor. She immediately pulled away from him slightly. Picking up the dropped suitcases and placing them gently on the bed beside Spike.  
  
"I'm going down stairs. You're gonna come?"  
  
It was more of a request than question. She was begging him to help her deal with this family and he knew it. So did she. She left him to stew in his own juices. He'd been thinking of saying himself. He'd been intending to, but when Buffy started playing along, he couldn't do it. Not without the innuendo that would most likely accompany a good staking, so, he'd shut himself up before either could occur.  
  
Getting off his ass, he headed back into the mayhem that was the Summers' residence. Buffy was going to have a hell of a time explaining him to her father...that part was certain...


	2. You Better Watch Out

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family and that doesn't include Joyce...  
  
Previously: Buffy, Willow and Xander have all returned to Sunnydale for Christmas Vacation...but just when Buffy has thought she could relax during this holiday she learns that Giles wants to leave Spike in her care while he goes back to England to see his family. To make things worse, Willow and Xander are both leaving for the holidays _and_ Buffy's family is coming for an unexpected Christmas get-together...all while Buffy and Spike must still keep up patrol on a regular basis...

(-----)

The afternoon went by spectacularly slow. Buffy would bitch about everything and specifically, she'd bitch at Spike. The vampire was on his last nerve when Buffy asked him to help her watch her three cousins. He'd agreed of course--afraid of ending up on the wrong end of a very pointy stake--and gone up stairs to watch the sprats.  
  
Thankfully, there was one of those old, clay-amation Christmas movies on TV. The three girls had been completely mystified by the clay people running across the screen, leaving Buffy and Spike to sit on the couch in boredom.  
  
"Play cards?" Buffy asked pulling a deck out of the table. Spike eyed the pack warily. When's the fun going to end Even his thoughts were sarcastic now!  
  
"Sure," he replied quietly. He really didn't want to disturb the girls. If they stopped watching now, he had no idea how long it'd be before he staked himself!  
  
Buffy shuffled the cards clumsily. Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed them from her. He rearranged the cards with thin, nimble fingers. Buffy watched, slightly embarrassed at her own inability. She could kill vampires and demons but she couldn't shuffle a deck of cards. The world was weird.  
  
"You have good hands," Buffy said, completely missing the innuendo in her own words. He glanced at her, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shufflin's not all they can do," he replied, his voice low enough for the children to miss it. Buffy's cheeks brightened and she turned away.  
  
Spike dealt Buffy a hand of six cards but she eyed him curiously. She glanced at her cards and then back at him. Were they playing 'Go Fish'?  
  
"What is it Slayer?" Spike asked, noticing her confusion.  
  
"What're we playing?" Buffy asked, arranging her cards according to suit.  
  
"Pitch," Spike replied.  
  
"What's 'Pitch'?" the Slayer queried. Spike raised his eyebrow again, an act that made her feel foolish.  
  
"It's a card game, Pet," Spike answered, pulling a bit of paper and a pen from the coffee table drawer.  
  
"Well, I figured that!" Buffy snapped, "How do you play?"  
  
"It goes like this..."  
  
Spike spent the next few hours trying to teach Buffy how to play. For being a skilled Slayer and a witty bint she sure was clueless when it came to cards. She was having great amounts of trouble getting the idea of a trump card through her brain. Spike was getting annoyed but he found it quite amusing when he'd have to hand her a card back--she kept throwing out other cards when she still had trump--  
  
"Whatcha playing?" Sarah asked, coming over to sit on Buffy's lap.  
  
"It's called 'Pitch' and Spike is trying to teach me how to play," Buffy explained.  
  
"But your cousin's having a bit of trouble with the rules," Spike added, grinning at her. Buffy glared at him. But his amusement was lost when Jackie took a seat on his knee. He reeled back--unused to the contact with small children.  
  
"Do you guys know how to play 'Go Fish'?" Buffy asked her three tiny cousins. The girls nodded and surrounded the table--removing themselves from Buffy and Spike's laps.  
  
Buffy handed her cards back to Spike. Her fingers barely grazed his skin but for some reason the contact still sent shivers up her back. Probably just because he's a killer. And he's staying in my home. Yup, those two things, not something weird like: I like him or anything--cause I don't! Nope, no Spike-liking for Buffy!  
  
As Spike shuffled again, Buffy remembered his words from before and she felt a tingle in her skin. She jumped to her feet--knocking the cards out of Spike out-stretched hand and sending them flying.  
  
"What the--Buffy?" Spike frowned at her.  
  
"I--I need--I'll be back!" Buffy replied. She glanced at her cousins--the girls were completely bewildered--and then she fled. She rushed from the room, into the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath. What the hell is wrong with me? Why? What's happening to me?  
  
"Buffy?" she heard him coming closer and darted. She grabbed the handle of the back door and threw it open just as he came into the kitchen--the sudden light surprising him and making his skin smoke--he ducked away as Buffy slammed the door behind her.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with that girl?" Spike asked himself before turning on his heel and heading back to Niblet Central. Great--she's left me with the toddlers from hell. This is cruel and unusual punishment--even for the Slayer Still, Spike sat down with the girls and continued the card game that had been interrupted by Buffy's outburst.  
  
(--)  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce opened the door a little--making sure Spike wasn't near it-- then pushed it open all the way, letting Judy and Hank in behind her. Joyce walked in to the living room--where she'd left Buffy and Spike with the girls--only to find the vampire, sprawled across the couch, covered with the three tiny girls--Buffy was nowhere in sight and it was still too early for her to have gone out for patrol.  
  
"Joyce," Judy came in the room beside her, worry in her voice, "Hank went to hide the gifts in Buffy's closet and he found this." She handed Joyce Buffy's bag--the one filled with Holy Water, her cross bow, and a half dozen stakes.  
  
"Halloween. Last year." Joyce replied, handing the bag back.  
  
"Oh," Judy said, taking the bag and heading to the stairs, "Would you like help with dinner?"  
  
Joyce turned to her sister, "Yes, that would be wonderful."  
  
(--)  
  
Buffy reached the back door and stalled. She'd spent the entire rest of the day wandering around Sunnydale--suddenly missing her friends a lot. She even picked up a flyer for the tree lighting the next night. There was going to be music and dancing and a giant tree being lit in the California nod to the holiday season. She figured she and Spike could take the girls.  
  
And there he was again. He'd been haunting her thoughts all afternoon. Granted, he was the reason she'd bolted in the first place but she had hoped a change of scenery would get her mind off of him. Too bad it seemed to want to stay fixated on Spike. She couldn't even vent her frustration out on anything undead since the sun had yet to go down. In fact it had just finally set as she had reached her backyard. Figures.  
  
She tentatively pushed the door open only to find the kitchen bustling with activity. Joyce was moving from dinner dish to dinner dish, stirring or scooping or tasting. Judy and Hank kept coming and carrying dishes out to the dinning room.  
  
When Joyce saw Buffy she immediately handed her a bowl of mashed potatoes and pointed to the dinning room without saying a word. Buffy--astonishment flowing from every pore--did as she was directed and walked in silence to the dinning room.  
  
But just because neither Joyce nor Buffy seemed to be talking did it make the house any quieter. The dinning was thoroughly packed with noise and laughter and clinking of plates and glasses. Buffy put the potatoes down and took and seat next to the vampire--who happened to be--at that moment-- entertaining the three toddlers--.  
  
Spike had noticed Buffy two seconds before her hand touched the doorknob of the back door. Three years spent trying to kill her had made his senses to her heightened. Which was probably why Dru had had such a disgust for him after his pact with the Slayer. Oh, if Dru could only see him now... She'd probably stake herself on the spot.  
  
When the Slayer had come in, carrying the bowl, he suddenly felt like he needed to keep enough attention away from her--so he'd occupied the girls. But when Buffy had sat next to him--he suddenly couldn't talk because he feared anything he said would send her running off again.  
  
So, Spike and Buffy sat in silence--a slightly awkward silence--until finally the rest of Buffy's family sat down.  
  
"Who wants to say the blessing?" Joyce asked. They looked at each other.  
  
"How about Mr. Spike here?" Hank suggested.  
  
"Oh! No! Spike, he--."  
  
"Relax, Pet. I've heard a few good ones in my time," Spike winked at her, then he raised his glass, "May peace and plenty be the first to lift the latch on your door, and happiness be guided to your home by the candle of Christmas."  
  
"Amen," they all said together. Then they dug in.  
  
"That was an interesting toast, Spike," Hank said after a few minutes of eating.  
  
"Thank you, sir," the vampire replied. He'd tossed in the 'sir' for good measure.  
  
"Where's it from?" Hank continued.  
  
"It's an Irish Christmas toast, sir," Spike answered, acting as innocent as possible.  
  
"You Irish, boy?" Hank asked.  
  
Spike choked on the bit of turkey in his mouth, "No sir," responded, resisting the urge to: A) yell about the Irish thing and B) reply to the 'boy' comment.  
  
"Where'd you pick up the toast? You been to Ireland?"  
  
"Few times, sir."  
  
"Few times, huh? How old are you?"  
  
"Hank," Judy warned.  
  
"I'm just asking the boy a few questions, Judy, relax," Hank replied.  
  
"I'm 22," Spike lied, receiving a grin from the Slayer.  
  
"And what courses are you taking at the college?"  
  
"Well, I'm partial to the Art History and Literature courses they offer. I intend to be a poet--when I'm older of course," Spike said, reverting to his long-lost gentlemanly ways of before he became a vampire.  
  
"A poet huh? There any money in that?"  
  
"Hank!" Judy exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay, Ma'am. Not much, sir, but its better pay than a Hollywood actor," Spike turned on the charm. If Buffy's family wanted William the Bloody Awful Poet back, then they were gonna get William the Bloody.  
  
"Oh, so you're one of the artsy types. Well, I can understand now why Joyce let you stay here without any worries about you and Buffy getting together."  
  
"Hank!" Now both Joyce and Judy had yelled. Buffy covered her face in her hands and Spike stared at Hank with a half-grin/half scowl on his face.  
  
"Mom! Spike and I--excused? Please!" Buffy asked pushing herself out of her chair and dragging Spike away from the table too.  
  
"Go!" Joyce called, letting Buffy haul Spike out of the house.  
  
(--)  
  
"I am beyond sorry about that," Buffy said, after they'd reached a cemetery.  
  
"It's okay, Pet. I just never expected to have to defend my sexuality when I signed on to stay with the Slayer clan," Spike replied.  
  
"I still can't believe he said that!"  
  
"He was just doing a little digging on his part, it's all right with me." Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it, drawing the smoke into his very dead lungs.  
  
"You know, I bet of you were still alive, you'd have died already from all those," Buffy glanced at the cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Spike agreed, flicking the barely smoked fag to the ground and stomping it out with his boot.  
  
"Okay, my mother must have put something in that food, cause now, we're seeing eye to eye."  
  
The pair glanced at each other, the irony of their entire relationship not lost on either. Buffy stared into the sky; the stars made the dark expanse somewhat less frightening.  
  
"You know, part of me wishes that it did snow in California," Buffy said.  
  
"Pet, trust me, snow's great for Lifetime movies but it really is a bitch," Spike admitted, sweeping his hand through his white-blonde curls.  
  
"It snowed here once. Last year. Me and Angel--." The Slayer stopped. Spike's face was pained at the mention of Angel's name, "Never mind."  
  
The vampire looked away. Stupid Angel. Ruins everything. Damn Poof! Then something pricked his nose. He frowned trying to make out the unfamiliar scent. It was dead all right. But he couldn't tell if it was coming their way or not.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
The two turned to see a freshly risen vampire standing before him. He was still in game face--dumb fledglings didn't know how to control their new demon--as he walked over to them.  
  
"Hi," Buffy waved, pulling a stake out of her back pocket.  
  
"I'm Dave," the vampire said.  
  
"I'm Buffy and this is Spike," Buffy introduced.  
  
"Cool. Hey, Buffy. I remember you, I went to school with you," Dave said.  
  
"Sorry, I can't say I remember you," Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, too bad. You were some kind of freak, weren't you?"  
  
"Actually I was a Vampire Slayer, but yeah, freak works just fine," Buffy said. She jumped on top the headstone behind Dave. He turned and she kicked him in the face.  
  
Dave got to his feet as Buffy hopped off the marker. He landed a kick to her stomach sending her crashing into the very same headstone she'd just been standing on. She got up and placed a spinning kick to his head.  
  
"You want some help?" Spike asked, he'd perched himself on top of another nearby headstone and was smoking again.  
  
"Nope," Buffy replied, punching Dave in the face a few times before pushing him back against a mausoleum wall, "I got it." But was ready to claim the kill when Dave surprised her and grabbed her throat between his two hands. He pushed her backwards, his hands still clamped around her throat. She dropped her stake trying to claw at Dave's undead fingers and their vice grip.  
  
A growl reached her ears as Dave was ripped away from her. The Slayer gasped for breath as she noted Spike had pulled Dave away and was keeping him occupied. Spike could've easily taken the young vampire but he was waiting for her to finish what she started. Picking up her stake, Buffy took his offer, and thrust it into Dave's open back.  
  
As the vamp feel against she muttered, "Did I mention Spike was a vampire?" Dave shook his head as it turned to dust in her arms.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Buffy said, brushing her pants off.  
  
"I thought so, until Dave-y here tried to cut off your air supply." They continued walking throughout the graveyard.  
  
"Really? I'd assumed you wouldn't mind," Buffy teased.  
  
"What? Let a mere hatchling take you out when I want to do it? As if," Spike shrugged.  
  
"What were we taking about before?"  
  
"Um, snow..."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"And Angel."  
  
A wave of guilt washed over Buffy as the pained looked return to diminish Spike's features. Why did she have to bring Angel up? She knew how much Spike hated her ex...he'd made it quite apparent when he was willing to make her--a mortal enemy--his ally to stop Angelus. Granted that had also been because Drusilla was messing around with Angel a bit more than necessary.  
  
Still, Angel wasn't the best person Buffy could've brought up at that moment. They'd formed a quiet truce over the past few hours and Buffy didn't want to break that. Though she knew the Spike could never hurt any of her family physically, he could always tell them about her Slaying-- something she didn't too many people to know--especially her dad--.  
  
"Great," Buffy mumbled to herself.  
  
"What?" Spike asked, turning to her.  
  
"I just remembered my dad's coming too. I can't believe he'd actually leave his precious new girlfriend for that long. They're like inseparable--" Buffy's voice faltered. He wouldn't, would he?  
  
"You think she's coming too?" Spike asked. Proving to Buffy once again that he must be able to read her thoughts or at least her facial expressions.  
  
"Do you think he would? Bring her, I mean?"  
  
"Don't know, Pet. Don't know your Dad."  
  
"Huh, you don't want to."  
  
"A jerk?"  
  
"On more than one level."  
  
"I don't remember my Dad," Spike mused, glancing into the night's sky.  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"About not. I had to take care of my Mum. And it really wasn't easy when I became a vampire."  
  
"You turned her, didn't you?"  
  
"Wanted to be with her forever..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You say forever--but there's never any forevers. Forevers are for storybooks and Mr. Bloody Rogers."  
  
Buffy realized she'd hit a nerve. A soft spot she never knew Spike had. His mother had meant a lot to him. She guessed they weren't exactly a loving family after Spike had turned his mom. Silently, she thanked god for her mom. She knew Spike did too. He'd always seemed to like Joyce, even when she'd hit him in the head with an axe at Parent-Teacher Night.  
  
"Dru promised you forever, didn't she?" Buffy asked quietly, taking a risk in bringing up the vampire.  
  
"That she did, Slayer, that she did," he replied, distantly.  
  
"Angel promised me forever. And look where that ended up? He left and I moved to a new guy to chase away," Buffy tried the only way of comforting him she could think of: bring up Angel's own betrayal to their romance.  
  
"Nothing is forever. There's always gonna be time when things change," Spike concurred.  
  
"I know something that's forever," Buffy sighed, again he eyes swept upwards.  
  
"Even that, Pet. One day, that one day, it'll end for you too. Just like all the others," Spike answered, not needing her to finish her thought.  
  
"I don't know which scares me worse: knowing it'll all end or wanting it to end."  
  
"It's hard to think about death, but once you do, the only thing there is peace," Spike reassured.  
  
"Just as long as the nasty that gets me doesn't decide to make me his eternal pet," Buffy didn't want to be turned into a vampire when she died.  
  
"I wont turn you, Pet, I promise," Spike joked lightly. Buffy glared at him then suddenly threw all her weight against him, jamming him into the shadowed corner of another crypt.  
  
"It was a joke, Pet," Spike said, but Buffy shushed him. He frowned-- wondering what the hell had gotten to the Slayer know--when the sounds of talking rushed to his ears.  
  
"Oh, Sam, are you sure we're supposed to be here?" a girl asked.  
  
"Who gives a shit if we're supposed" to be here or not? We're here and we're alone, right?" the guy named Sam replied.  
  
Spike felt rather than saw--as Buffy was still pressing him into the corner- -their passionate embrace. Something in his stomach flipped over as he realized they were making out in a cemetery.  
  
"Well, that rates about a negative five on the romantic meter," Spike whispered. Buffy shivered as his breath tickled her neck near her ear, "Course in Sunny D, a cemetery's probably the most romantic spot."  
  
Buffy's breath hitched in her chest. He mouth was so close to her ear now, she thought he might be able to nibble on her lobe--not that she wanted him to--just that he might be able to.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy breathed, completely forgetting the couple not a five hundred feet away.  
  
"You wanna have a little fun, Pet?" Spike asked, the innuendo not lost on her this time. She barely managed to nod her head, as Spike leaned down. She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth close around the curve of her neck and suddenly she was ripped backwards, falling away from Spike. She tore her eyes open and found that the guy named Sam was actually a vampire. The girl he was with had remained on the bench, her face also ridged and feral.  
  
"Spike!" Sam said, his voice riddled with surprise.  
  
"Sam?" Spike looked at the vampire, recognition plastered on his face.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again! How are you?" Sam asked. Buffy watched in mystification.  
  
"Not too bad. You?" Spike replied, Buffy realized he'd put his game face on. He'd wanted to scare the couple away before Sam had found them.  
  
"About the same," Sam looked back at Buffy who was till lying on the ground, "I take it that thing with Dru's over. Or are you snacking?"  
  
"Oh, her?" Spike nodded at Buffy, his eyes locking with hers, "she's a friend." His eyes moved to the fallen stake then back to the Slayer.  
  
"She smells human," Sam said.  
  
"Yeah." Spike was being distant trying to get Buffy to pick up the damn stake.  
  
"She smells like the Slayer," Sam continued.  
  
"Right again, dumbass," Buffy snapped, as she lunged for the stake near Sam's feet. Spike punched Sam in the nose, causing the vamp to trip over Buffy's body and fall to the ground. The slayer rolled over him and stabbed him in the chest with her retrieved stake. The body she was lying on turned to dust beneath her and she hit the ground roughly.  
  
"Ow," she said as Spike helped her to her feet. They looked over to Sam's girlfriend; she hissed at them before taking flight, running from the cemetery.  
  
"Had enough, Pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm never going to get all this vamp dust out of my clothes!" Buffy complained, giving Spike his answer.  
  
"Were you going to bite me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What?" Spike turned to her.  
  
"Before, were you going to bite?"  
  
"I was having a spot of fun. Wanted to frighten off the kids, little did I know that they were vamps," Spike replied.  
  
"Shouldn't you be able to sense them?"  
  
"I should say the same to you."  
  
"I thought it was just you. I couldn't tell there were anymore," Buffy attested.  
  
"Filled up your senses, did I, Slayer?" Spike grinned.  
  
"No!" Buffy blurted, sounding completely non-convincing, but Spike didn't push it any further.  
  
Spike was mentally chastising himself for letting the Slayer get to him. She lacked an excuse just like him. Neither had known those two were vampires and they each had the other to blame for that. Since, he personally, knew that Buffy had all he'd been concerned with in those few minutes after suggesting they have fun. Hell, he'd been completely oblivious to anyone but the Slayer since she had pushed him into the corner in the first place.  
  
He noticed Buffy had gotten ahead of him in her retreat from the cemetery. He ran to catch up with her, hoping to leave these thoughts in the cemetery with the piles of dust that had been Sam and Dave...


	3. When Loved Ones Are Near

**A/N: I don't know if the last chapter made it clear but Judy and Hank are Buffy's aunt and uncle. I just realized Buffy's father is also named Hank, but since I haven't brought him in yet, I'm afraid I'll have to change his name. Instead his name will be Jim--I don't know--but we'll have to go by that. Totally sorry about that--stupid, stupid, stupid! I am so stupid!  
  
Buffy's father will be referred to as "JIM"!  
**  
Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family and that doesn't include Joyce...  
  
Previously: After a long day and even longer and embarrassing dinner conversation, Buffy and Spike left the house for patrol. There they had an interesting encounter  
  
(--)  
  
The next morning was a tired one. Buffy was still wiped from her patrol the previous night--or perhaps her encounter with Spike the previous night on patrol. She hadn't decided which. She just knew she needed to stay snuggled into her covers until noon.  
  
Too bad the kids had other ideas. They flung the door open and leaped on top of a well-wrapped Buffy.  
  
"Uh," Buffy groaned as the girls piled on her.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!" the girls cried in unison.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked--as gently as possible--while removing the pillow from her face.  
  
"Spike showed us this really cool face he can do!" Jackie squealed.  
  
"Yeah, he's got sharp teeth and ri-rid-ridges on his face!" Sarah agreed.  
  
"And yellow eyes!" Celia chimed in. Buffy stared at the girls--shock and horror written over her features--in a force she didn't normally posses in the morning, she tossed the girls aside and ran out of the room--grabbing some supplies as she went by her nightstand.  
  
Jackie pulled out a tiny walkie-talkie and whispered into--her sisters laughing behind her.  
  
"Spike, she fell for it!" Jackie giggled gleefully.  
  
"Thanks pet," came the crackling response.  
  
(--)  
  
When Buffy hit the bottom step, she crashed into her Uncle Hank.  
  
"Where you going in such a hurry, Buff?" Hank asked, but his niece didn't answer. She moved right past him and ripped the basement door off its hinges, leaving the poor thing hanging at a weird angle.  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled from the top of the stairs. The vampire came into view, wearing only his black jeans.  
  
"Slayer," Spike said calmly, rubbing his wet curls with a towel. Buffy walked down the stairs forcefully--purpose in her step. She tried so hard not to notice the fact that his chest was so sculpted she just wanted to touch it. Or that fact that, when damp, his hair was really sexy. Or--damn it!  
  
"You showed the girls," Buffy seethed.  
  
"Showed 'em what, Pet? There's a lot of things I could have showed 'em," Spike replied coolly. He walked over to her, inches away. She could've reached out and touched his chest if she wasn't trying to concentrate on other things.  
  
Buffy looked up at him--innocence in her eyes--and it was all Spike could do to keep from kissing her--like he should have the night before. He looked down at her--leaning in slightly--when he felt something on his chest start to burn. Glancing down he realized why his flesh was burning. Buffy had pressed a cross to his skin. Spike reeled back--roaring at her-- unintentionally slipped into game face.  
  
The Slayer dropped the cross and pushed Spike back into the wall, her forearm pressing into his throat. She held her stake in the other hand and pressed it to his chest. Spike grinned, baring his teeth at her like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"What's wrong Slayer?" Spike laughed.  
  
"You showed them this! A demon! You showed them what you really are!" Buffy spat, pressing the stake harder into his heart.  
  
"Then off me," Spike's face became normal again, "Finish your job."  
  
Buffy stared at him before moving away. He stepped away from the wall and smoothed his curls back.  
  
"I don't want to explain to my family why you suddenly disappeared," Buffy said sternly. She started back up the stairs before turning, "But if you ever--and I mean ever--show those girls anything but what I'm looking at this moment--plus a shirt--I'll stake you for good--and I won't give a damn about explanations to the others."  
  
Spike nodded, then added, "Nice pjs, Slayer." He chuckled softly when she flipped him off, continuing her ascent.  
  
Damn, Spike thought, supposed to tell her! The girls are gonna be disappointed! But Buffy's threat still hung in the air, even as he started up stairs--giving it a second thought he hurried back down, grabbed a tee shirt and proceeded to follow the Slayer's path.  
  
(--)  
  
"Buffy, what was that all about?" Joyce asked, pulling her daughter into the kitchen where she was making breakfast.  
  
"Nothing Mom. Spike was just getting a bit too friendly with the girls," Buffy replied, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl.  
  
Joyce swatted at the citrus, "I'm making eggs. For everyone to enjoy-- together." Buffy frowned at her mom but tossed the fruit back before going into the dinning room, where Hank and Judy were already arguing.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, good," Judy said when Buffy sat down.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked skeptically.  
  
"Is Spike going to come up for breakfast?" Judy asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Because Hank wanted to apologize for last night," Judy said, elbowing her husband in the ribs.  
  
"Oh, um...well, Spike might not come--."  
  
She stopped when the vampire walked through the hall and into the dinning room carrying the three girls. He was holding two and the third was sitting on his shoulders. Judy and Hank laughed--as did Joyce when she came in carrying the eggs--but Buffy watched in mystified awe. How could someone so evil--like Spike--be so humane? Especially with the kids?  
  
"Morning everybody," Spike said to the table of people, then he said to the kids, "All right, last stop of the Spike Express." He put both Sarah and Jackie down before taking Celia off his shoulders and gently placing her on the floor. He took his seat next to Buffy--who was still watching him-- while the others went back to their conversations.  
  
"It's very pretty when you drool, Pet," Spike whispered, reaching over her to grab a morning roll.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked--her voice hushed--in return.  
  
"Why? You like him?" Spike asked, a grin spreading across his face. Buffy didn't reply, just watched him as he began to be the charming young man he was the night before--until her uncle had called him gay.  
  
"Spike, Hank and I, well, I wanted to apologize for his behavior last night. That was inappropriate," Judy said regretfully.  
  
"It's all right, Ma'am. No harm no foul," Spike replied, swathing his roll in jam.  
  
"Say," Joyce said, finally sitting down, "there's a Christmas tree lighting tonight. How about we all go?"  
  
"Mom--." Buffy started only to be cut off by Uncle Hank.  
  
"Aren't Joan and Robert coming today?"  
  
"Yeah," Joyce answered.  
  
"Mom--." Buffy tried again.  
  
"Well, won't they want some time to settle in?"  
  
Buffy let out a frustrated huff and reverted to eating her eggs and bacon. Spike glanced over at her and noticed her irritation. He leaned over again, this time much closer--close enough to whisper in her ear--...  
  
"I got it, Pet." He pulled away, leaving Buffy in a slightly breathless state. Why was it he could do this to her? He was a stupid vampire! And he didn't even have a soul! So why was he able to get to her like this? Why did it feel so good when he'd pretended to bite her neck the night before? Damn it!  
  
"Hey! People! The S-Buffy's got something she wants to say!" Spike yelled loudly, causing everyone else to shut up.  
  
"What is it Buffy?" Joyce asked. Buffy felt her cheeks go red at the sudden attention Spike placed on her. She swallowed but before she could say anything Spike began answering for her.  
  
"Buffy and I need to go out before the tree lighting. We need to get some things. Is that all right?" he added hastily. Joyce nodded and then turned back to her sister as their conversation about Joan continued.  
  
(--)  
  
Buffy was furiously tossing her clean clothes into their drawers later. Why did Spike have to make her look like an idiot all the time? On second thought, it really wasn't Spike _making_ her look like an idiot; it was the fact that he was around that made her act like a fool. Whenever he was nearby she always did something dumb! She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and skin start to tingle, when she realized his was behind her, watching her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked infuriated.  
  
"I wanted to apologize--about the breakfast thing--I thought you were sharper with your tongue," Spike said. Buffy turned to glare at him. But when she saw him--leaning against the door jam, his expression soft--the defiant stare vanished from her face.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't know you were gonna put me on the spot like that," Buffy replied, her voice considerably pleasanter than when he'd first arrived.  
  
Buffy's genuine forgiveness startled Spike. He had assumed it end up as another yelling contest or a tennis game up glum remarks. But she had changed her attitude since she glanced over at him--and that was confusing him greatly. Instead of giving himself and headache from thinking about it, he strode over and began putting some of her clothes away.  
  
This act, however, made Buffy freeze. Now he was helping her! What was this world coming to? When evil, soulless vampires started staying at her home and helping her out away laundry? There must be another Apocalypse on the horizon, 'cause there was definitely something weird going on with Spike-- but then with her too. Since when did she think Spike was anything but a disgusting pig?  
  
"What's this?" Buffy's cheeks brightened in a flash as she grabbed the thong he was holding. She shoved it in her top drawer and tried to cool her flaming cheeks.  
  
"It's a wonder, Captain Cardboard didn't stay around. That little number would keep anyone in your bed," Spike joked.  
  
Buffy eyed him warningly before hitting the back of his head with her hand. It wasn't meant to be painful, since she knew he couldn't hit her back, but that scared her. Even though Spike had just found a new way to embarrass her--with her underwear no less--she hadn't wanted to hurt him. The world was definitely falling into hell!  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce's voice rang throughout the upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?" Buffy called back.  
  
"Aunt Joan and Uncle Rob are here!" Buffy tossed the rest of her clothes in her closet before taking flight down the stairs, with Spike on her heels.  
  
At the door, six people walked out of the sunshine and into the cool darkness of the Summers' home. Joan, Rob, Kevin and Erin, and Buffy's two grandparents: the second wave of family to join the not-so hoppin party.  
  
"Erin!" Buffy pulled the young girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. Spike smiled at the Slayer, admiration in his eyes. Kevin, Buffy's oldest cousin--about her age--noticed Spike watching Buffy and found he immediately didn't like the blonde guy.  
  
"Buffy, are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" Joan asked, looking at Spike.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Buffy said in between hugs from her grandparents, "this is Spike. He's staying with us for the vacation."  
  
"He's British and not gay," Hank said over the hustle and bustle. Buffy slapped her forehead as Judy smacked her husband in the ribs.  
  
"That's great news, Hank," Rob said back, then held his hand out to Spike. The vampire shook it and then turned to the grandparents.  
  
"Grandma, this is Spike," Buffy said loudly, "he's staying here with me- us."  
  
"Hello Spike," Grandpa Jack said, waving.  
  
"Hi," Spike replied, waving in return.  
  
"Spike, you wanna take the kids upstairs to my room, so they can put their stuff away?" Buffy asked, turning her attentions to the other blonde.  
  
"Sure, Pet," Spike said, "all right, kiddies! Let's go! Upstairs! Where's the trio?" Spike herded the children and Kevin upstairs like Buffy asked. Giving Buffy an appreciative look at his very nice ass.  
  
"I like his tight butt," Grandma Anne said.  
  
Buffy looked at her grandmother horrified, "Grandma!"  
  
"Well, I do," Grandma Anne replied.  
  
"Mom, I think that's about enough out of you," Joan said, directing her mother to the living room to sit on the couch.  
  
"I'll be upstairs making sure the kids don't compel Spike to go vamp on them," Buffy whispered to her mother taking the stairs two at a time. 


	4. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family not including Joyce.

Previously: As Buffy and Spike started to get along, the second wave of Buffy's family has arrived...

(---)

Buffy found Spike was having no trouble controlling the kids. And everyone, except Kevin, seemed to be having a good time with him. This only served to creep her out more. Not wanting another headache, she ignored her thoughts and moved over to scoop Erin off the floor.  
  
"Hey Cupcake!" Buffy said, holding the giggling Erin.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," she replied just as the three other girls pig piled on Spike, pinning him to the ground. Buffy couldn't contain a laugh as he struggled to sit back up. The Slayer knew Spike could easily toss those girls into the walls with a flick of his wrist if he really wanted to. But he seemed to have more fun _letting_ them attack him instead of trying to get them away from him.  
  
_Boy,_ Buffy thought, _for someone who complains about kids all the time, he sure does have fun with them._ She shifted Erin to her other hip before giving Spike a hand off the floor.  
  
"Thanks Pet," Spike said gratefully.  
  
"I don't know, you looked like you were having fun," Buffy joked, putting Erin back on the floor now that her cousins could play again.  
  
"Yeah, don't let the facial expression fool ya. I really do despise kids," Spike assured her.  
  
"Yeah, right," Buffy replied--leaving him to be attacked by the girls again- -walking over to Kevin.  
  
"So...yeah...you should have fun here," Buffy guaranteed quietly. Kevin looked at her, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Right. What the hell does Sunnydale have that L.A. doesn't?" Kevin asked skeptically.  
  
"Walking Happy Meals," Buffy said automatically, before realizing she'd actually used the phrase _Spike had_ not too long ago.  
  
"What's a 'Walking Happy Meal'?" Kevin asked, turning to Buffy completely and dragging his attention away from Spike.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy quickly said, praying Spike's vampire senses hadn't heard her use one of his references.  
  
"Oh," Kevin replied before reverting his attention to Spike and the girls. The young man's frown increased when Spike picked up his little sister and carried her over to drop onto Buffy's--who had taken a seat on the bed-- lap. If it was possible Kevin's scowl darkened when Buffy and Spike exchanged a smile after passing the child over.  
  
"What's up mate?" a voice said quietly close to his ear. Kevin turned and jumped--discovering Spike was standing behind him.  
  
"N-nothing. How'd you do that?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Do what?" the vampire asked, his mood seemed light.  
  
"Move that fast."  
  
"I'm light on my feet."  
  
"No one can move _that_ fast."  
  
Spike's eyes flashed, as he suddenly didn't like this kid much. There was just something about him--a mix of Angel, Xander, Riley and Giles--all in their hating of the blonde vampire--which Spike didn't trust. Thank god Buffy hadn't told him about the whole vampire thing--that would probably make him hate Spike more.  
  
"Buffy! Spike! Kevin! Girls! Lunch!" _Mom's voice just has the ringing thing down today, doesn't it,_ Buffy thought. Handing Erin over to Kevin before picking up Celia and making sure Spike was okay with carrying Jackie and Sarah again.  
  
Trotting down the stairs was a hell of a lot harder when everyone was worrying about one or more kids falling from their arms while also fearing for their own balance on the narrow steps. At one point Kevin slipped but Buffy's Slayer reflexes grabbed the back of his shirt before he toppled head first down the stairway.  
  
When they reached the bottom, the four girls were squirming to be released from their captors. When Buffy put Celia down, she, her three sisters and Erin all ran down the hall screaming at the top of their very squeaky lungs. Buffy laughed only to hear a low--very sexy--chuckle from behind her. Tossing a look over her shoulder confirmed Spike was extremely close-- again--to the back of her neck. _Damn,_ Buffy thought, _doesn't he know about personal space? Not that I completely mind the close proximity!_ Buffy shook her head, clearing her judgment as she finished the walk to the dinning room, praying that nothing like last night would happen again today.  
  
"Joan," Judy started, "Joyce and I were thinking, maybe you'd like to come to the tree lighting tonight. The festivities start at dark. We could bring the kids."  
  
"Certainly, that sounds like fun," she turned to her parents, "Mom, what'd you say? You wanna see the tree lighting?"  
  
"Joan, she's not two and she not ninety--yet--you don't need to talk to her like she's either," Grandpa Jack said. Joan glared at her father but didn't reply; instead she turned her attention on Buffy and Spike--who'd been exchanging glances throughout Grandpa Jack's reprimand.  
  
"Buffy, you never told us. How did you and Spike meet?" Joan asked, her voice as stuck up as she looked.  
  
"A couple of years ago. Spike helped me with something," Buffy replied, playing with her vegetables.  
  
"He ex was bein a bit of a stalker--so to speak--I helped get rid of him," Spike answered, taking a fleeting look at Buffy before returning his gaze to Joan.  
  
"How awful! And so you stayed here--in Sunnydale--and ended up going to school with her, how romantic," Joan wiggled her eyebrows at Spike. Buffy's head shot up and she looked at Spike, her mouth a gape.  
  
"No, no," Spike tried to confirm, "Buffy and I, we're not, not together. We're just friends."  
  
"If that," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Then why's he staying here, darling?" Joan inquired. Buffy sent a begging look to her mom.  
  
"My dorm's being fumigated," Spike spit out.  
  
"Oh," Joan nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Termites. Nasty buggers," Spike added.  
  
"So, Spike, what classes are you taking at the college?" Uncle Rob asked.  
  
"Not again," Buffy said, covering her eyes.  
  
(--)  
  
Thankfully, the lunch conversation about Spike didn't get very far. Joyce seemed intent on keeping everyone off the topic and onto more Christmas/Holiday stuff. Buffy couldn't thank her mother more. She'd have to find her a really nice gift for Christmas--something special.  
  
She'd already gotten a lot of the presents for her family--she had intended to send via mail to all her relatives--but as fate would have it she wasn't going to have to spend the postage. Yippee! But for her mom and Will, Xander, Anya and Giles, she hadn't even started looking--well, okay, she had _gone_ to look but she'd ended up finding a shoe sale instead.  
  
In fact she found the very same pair she was wearing at that moment at the sale. She wasn't going to even bother with presents for Cordelia or even Angel, since she felt very sure--after her last visit which lasted all of five minutes that were full of tension--that they hadn't thought to send her anything. Too bad, Cordelia would've probably sent her a nice new shirt or something and Angel's presents were usually cool.  
  
She'd been thinking all this while beating the crap out of her punching bag in the basement. Spike was surprised it hadn't split yet. He could tell-- from his seat at the top of the stairs--that Buffy was venting a lot of anger--and he was thankful she wasn't beating him instead of the punching bag.  
  
Things had been increasingly weird for Spike since the cemetery the previous night. And Buffy had been pretty tight-lipped when he brought the topic up earlier. After she hit him in the nose, he'd dropped it. All he wanted was to know if she felt something weird. Something different. He'd tried to help that morning at breakfast. He'd assisted in putting all her clothes away--and she'd only barely hit him when he made that joke about her thong--.  
  
They had shared a smile when they were playing with the kids--Buffy never smiled at him, unless she was threatening him--. And now, instead of physically hurting him she was releasing her anger and frustration on the bag. And that was the thing that got him the most. He thought she liked to beat on him. Thought that was how she got her kicks but apparently not. There something inside Spike that felt surprisingly like disappointment at that thought. _No!_ Spike declared _I do not have a problem with the fact that the Slayer no longer needs me to get her kicks._ Even though he knew that wasn't true.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said through punches.  
  
"Yeah, Pet," Spike replied, there was no point in hiding from her so he stood up and stretched.  
  
"How about instead of sitting there and watching me like I'm tonight's entrée, you could come and hold the bag for me?" Buffy said landing a spinning kick to the bag and sending it twirling around on its hook.  
  
"Actually, I thought of you more as the appetizer," Spike walked on the opposite side and held the punching bag in place while Buffy continued to kill it.  
  
After a few minutes Spike started to feel the Slayer's strength lessening. She was getting tired.  
  
"Don't work yourself all out, Pet, we've still got patrolling to do, before the tree lighting tonight. Since the bloody thing isn't going to be until midnight," Spike said.  
  
"I'm not tiring myself out. I'm fine," Buffy fibbed.  
  
"Liar. Pet, I can feel it," Spike countered.  
  
"Fine. I'm a little tired but nothing too bad," Buffy snapped, stopping her advancements on the bag.  
  
"Oh, well, if you say so," Spike said sarcastically, "bloody hell, if you're tired then some nasty could take advantage."  
  
"That's why you'll be there," Buffy replied, sitting down on his cot, "to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"Right. Excuse me," Spike turned, "I have to find the white hat that I don't wear!" He spun back at her, "I'm not good, Pet. I'm evil and I could careless if you died cause you were bloody exhausted!"  
  
"If I died on your watch, Giles wouldn't be very happy. I doubt he'd let you into his house without a good dusting first. And I don't mean for finger prints," Buffy barked.  
  
"How the bloody hell did I get saddled with you bloody people!" Spike roared--game face in place--skyward, "I should've just stayed away from Sunnydale! Bloody Hell!"  
  
"That's right! And I should've staked you when I first saw you lingering around campus!" Buffy retorted.  
  
"Then go ahead!" Spike stepped up to her, arm back and chest open.  
  
This wasn't Spike testing her boundaries like he had that morning. This was Spike--a very angry Spike--offering her the chance to actually do what she'd threatened so many times before. But Buffy couldn't take that offer. She stepped away from him and fell back to the cot again.  
  
Immediately, Spike was at her side (game face subsided), worrying if the exhaustion wasn't taking a very large toll on her. She leaned against the wall behind her and closed her eyes.  
  
"You okay, Pet?" Spike asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to take a nap," Buffy replied, moving so she was comfortably lying on her side. Spike picked up the blanket at her feet and put it over her, but Buffy was already asleep.  
  
(--)  
  
When Buffy woke up she discovered Spike was situated against the cot, reading. She smiled at the back of his head, knowing he could sense her awaked status. She sighed contentedly, before tossing the thin blanket away from her.  
  
"Good, you're awake," Spike said putting his book down, "Sun's just started setting, we've got about an hour to patrol before you're little tree- lighting festivities start."  
  
"Yup. I'm a fresh new Buffy!" the Slayer smiled happily, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Then lets go," Spike suggested grabbing a few stakes that were sitting on one of the various open spaces in the basement.  
  
(--)  
  
They reached the park a little after dark. The band had already set up and had started playing a few sets. It seemed everyone who was left in town had showed up for some dancing and fun.  
  
It took a few minutes for Spike's vampire senses to pick up Joyce's scent.  
  
"This way," Spike said, pulling her along through the crowd.  
  
"Need I mention that is so creepy," Buffy said softly as they reached her family.  
  
Spike glanced at the people on the dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the park. He turned back to Buffy before dragging her away.  
  
"Let's dance Slayer," he--once the family was out of earshot--said.  
  
"I don't have a choice, do I?" Buffy joked.  
  
"Guess not," Spike replied.  
  
The pair laughed and joked throughout the song. Dancing was a lot more fun when it wasn't just you and your two best friends. Although, she really wished Willow and Xander could have been there. She turned around in his arms so her back was too him as they swayed to the music--which, by the way, was Christmas music.  
  
After about two more songs of faster paced music, a slow one started--"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, if you wanted to know--and Buffy began to head back to her family. And then something stopped her. That something being Spike's closed hand on her wrist. She turned around to gaze at him with one eyebrow raised in a fashion that mimicked Cordelia. But the vampire simply pulled her close to him.  
  
He hadn't really thought to dance the slower songs with her but when she had assumed, he got a bit mad. Not too mad, just enough to compel him to pull her back to dance again. Her temple rested against his cheek and he feel the quiet relaxation flowing through the Slayer's veins. The sigh was just too much for him. That quiet, calm, barely audible sigh that came from the Slayer was because of him and really couldn't handle that. He had to take a deep breath to calm the nerves that snuck up on him.  
  
"Spike," Buffy whispered, close to his ear.  
  
"Yeah, Pet?"  
  
"I'm having fun, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, Pet."  
  
"Good."  
  
She leaned her cheek on his shoulder making him pull her closer. And sending shivers up Buffy's spine that she hoped he couldn't feel. Too bad he did, since he pulled her even closer and wrapped his arms around her back. She closed her eyes and sighed again.  
  
"Pet," Spike started delicately.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him.  
  
"N-nothing," he replied gently. He'd fully intended to ask her about their current situation--everything that had happened--but when she'd looked at him with those big hazel eyes he'd gotten lost.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled, mocking him.  
  
"Very funny, Pet," Spike replied. His voice dropped to a whisper and the tip of his nose just about touched hers.  
  
She breathed once before leaning up towards him. He bowed his head, his lips in millimeters of hers. She was about to capture his mouth with hers when a familiar voice reached her ears. Even over the noise of the music and people talking she could hear it.  
  
"Oh, god," she pulled away, leaving Spike just a bit more mad.  
  
"What Pet?" he asked as she took hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd in the direction of her family.  
  
They stopped short when he turned to them. Buffy squeezed Spike's hand and he had to glance at her, reading the emotions on her face. His suspicions were confirmed when he spoke.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, come give your dad a big hug."  
  
TBC in Chapter 5: It Came Upon A Midnight Clear...


	5. It Came Upon A Midnight Clear

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce.

Previously: Spike has gotten along with the family--with a few exceptions--and they have all gone to the treelighting together, complete with an almost-kiss between Buffy and Spike...

(--)

"Daddy?" Buffy asked, her voice slightly squeaky.  
  
"Yeah, Buff, it's me," Jim Summers arms were still opened to his daughter.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Buffy asked, then she suddenly felt stupid. Duh! She knew why he was here. Hello, Christmas! Joan invited him! But still she felt the question needed to be asked--as a formality.  
  
"I wanted to spend the holiday season with my favorite little girl," Jim replied.  
  
"I'm not little," Buffy countered, her voice was stony.  
  
"No, I can see that," Jim gave his daughter the once-over before retracting his arms from their still-open-and-waiting-embrace-y-ness. He narrowed his eyes at Buffy, glancing at her hand--which was still clenching Spike's--and then at the vampire.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jim, Buffy's father," he held his hand out to Spike but the blonde just scowled at it.  
  
"Yeah, got that with the 'daddy' part, mate," Spike said, looking at Buffy while he did so.  
  
"Cheery fellow aren't you?"  
  
"Normally. But I have a limited bullshit-tolerance, especially when it comes to Buffy," Spike added. The Slayer's head swiveled from side to side, scanning the area behind her father.  
  
"What's up, baby?" Jim asked, looking in back of him where her gaze seemed to be directed.  
  
"Did Mandy come?" Buffy asked coolly as a diamond encrusted hand slunk around Jim's neck. Following the hand came a head just over his shoulder.  
  
"Actually, my name's Denise," the lanky blonde said, offering Buffy a fake smile and handing Jim a drink.  
  
"What happened to Many, Dad? She fall out of the plane or something while flying over some unknown European country you seem to frequent?" Buffy snipped, placing a mockery of a smile on her face.  
  
"Buffy," Joyce warned from Spike's other side.  
  
"No, Joyce, it's okay. Buffy has a right to speak her mind," Jim raised a calming hand at his ex.  
  
"Jeez, Dad, couldn't have said that when you two were breaking up? 'Cause I sure as had a hell of a lot to say then," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Pet, maybe we should go," Spike coaxed, trying to ease Buffy away. In response, she ripped her hand out of his, turned and punched him square in the jaw. Denise screamed while Jim backed away from his daughter very slowly. Joyce--the only person--stepped forward.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Spike," Buffy advised. From his position on the ground, Spike sat up and rubbed his jaw unceremoniously.  
  
"Bloody hell, Pet!" he got to his feet.  
  
"Buffy, you need to calm down," Jim said, stepping near Joyce, though slightly behind in case any of Buffy's blows decided to come his way.  
  
The Slayer turned on him, "How do you know what I need? You don't even know me!" She moved towards her parents, "I'm tired of people telling me what I need or what I want! Angel told me I needed a normal life! Riley told me I wanted someone who could keep up with me! What if I don't want a normal life or someone who's just as strong as me?" Joyce and Jim moved apart as their daughter advanced, "I just want someone! What the--?"  
  
During her rantings, Spike had slipped behind her. He was close enough that when she made her final move he swept her off her feet and into his arms. She flailed for a minute or two--hitting Spike in the face a couple of times--before she finally subsided, quietly slumping into the vampire's arms. Then the tears came. Full-fledged water works. Figures. She had to break down and soak his shirt while he was still holding her. _Bloody bint couldn't have waited a few more minutes?  
_  
"Spike, why don't you take Buffy home now?" Joyce suggested touching her daughter's cheek softly. The still-adrenaline-filled Slayer slapped the gentle hand away while letting another batch of tears spill onto Spike's cotton tee.  
  
"Sure," the vampire replied.  
  
"You think you can find it?" Jim asked, his hand on Spike's forearm.  
  
"Oh, I think I know where it is," he shrugged the hand away, leaving the Summers' dysfunctional family in mess of their own.  
  
(--)  
  
"Spike," Buffy whispered a bit later. They were just coming up on Rivelo.  
  
"Not too much longer, Pet," Spike sighed, continuing his walk.  
  
"Sorry I hit you," Buffy's tiny fingers traced the bruise she had left on his jawbone.  
  
"It's okay, Luv," Spike assured her, jostling her slightly as he tried to get comfortable, "it's just a bruise. You were in a spot, that's all."  
  
"I hit _you_."  
  
"Yes, Pet, you did."  
  
"But you're not my dad."  
  
"Very good, Luv. You really are a genius," Spike replied sarcastically. Boy, the Slayer was rivaling Dru in the Miss United Crazies Pageant.  
  
"My mom'll be mad. She says to be nice to Spike," Buffy said quietly.  
  
"I don't need you to be nice to me, Slayer," Spike said trying open the door with Buffy still in his arms--which proved to very complicated-- without hurting the poor Slayer, "I need you to be sane to me." He finally resulted to kicking in the door.  
  
"My dad doesn't love me," Buffy let Spike place her on the couch.  
  
"Bollocks."  
  
"He said so when he left."  
  
"I'm willing to bet he said nothing of the sort."  
  
"I miss Angelus."  
  
"No, you don't Pet."  
  
"Yes, he and Drusilla were fun. They always made me laugh."  
  
"If you sprouting tears every time you saw the bloody bastard or having to kill your teddy bear is laughter then I've been doing the wrong for far too long," Spike thought for a moment, "well okay, killing him would make me laugh too--but that's beside the point--."  
  
"Spike," Buffy put two fingers to his lips, silencing him further. To add to things, Buffy leaned forward and kiss him softly. Without really thinking, Spike slipped his hand to Buffy's jaw, stroking it with his knuckles. She moaned softly sending him spiraling back to the present and a very strange-acting Slayer.  
  
With great hesitation and a lot of disappointment, Spike pushed Buffy away. Upon breaking the kiss, Buffy looked up at him--realization sprung to her eyes--as she pulled farther away and covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
Spike still on his knees was thrown completely to the floor as Buffy pushed past him, darting up the stairs avoiding his ever-watching gaze. His rolled his eyes went into the kitchen, deciding hot chocolate would probably help. The Slayer's family wouldn't be back for another couple of hours, so they'd be all by themselves for at least a bit longer.  
  
(--)  
  
_I'm killing the poor thing. All it wanted was to help me. It's like a mini slayer. A slayer that fights gum disease and plaque_, Buffy still couldn't seem to scrub her teeth hard enough. Not that kissing Spike was a bad thing- -it had actually felt good--but she had been exhausted and then vented out her frustration, which had turned on her--into passion!  
  
Why did crap keeping happening to her? Yes, she was the Slayer, but that didn't mean she was chosen to deal with all the extra Slayer/Buffy crossover shit! Spike was supposed to stay on the Slayer side of the equation. He wasn't supposed to cross with things like Willow, Giles and Xander and now mom! But his very presence at her home for this not-very- Buffy-Christmas was crossing a line she didn't like to toe.  
  
"Pet," he knocked softly. She sighed, spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before answering.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I made hot cocoa. You want some?" his voice was muffled through the door but she was sure she heard hot cocoa come form her vampire's mouth. Not my vampire, she mentally corrected.  
  
"Yeah," she opened the door, facing him bravely, "I'll have a cup--or two."  
  
Spike smiled lightly, "Best be careful there, Luv, a second cup could add a few unwanted pounds to that Slayerized figure of yours."  
  
"Shut up, Spike," she snapped with an extremely small amount of menace.  
  
"I see you changed already," he pointed to her, flannel pants and wife beater ensemble, complete with flower-shaped slippers.  
  
"They're my pajamas," Buffy said defensively.  
  
"They're cute, really," Spike replied, holding his arms up in mock surrender as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, what do you wear to bed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I sleep in the nude, Pet," Spike answered, his eyebrow raised in a very suggestive manner. Buffy felt her cheeks redden as Spike handed her the mug of hot chocolate. She lifted it too her mouth, nearly taking in the hot liquid when Spike stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" he hurried over to the cupboards and started rifling through the cooking goods--Buffy didn't even know they had half the stuff that was in there.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Ah ha!" he turned back to her, a triumphant look on his face as he held up his trophy--a half-full bag of marshmallows.  
  
"I don't believe it," Buffy shook her head. Spike was the strangest vampire she knew, 'course she only had a personal relationship with three of them. Usually, it was a stake-now, find-out-who-you-are-later kind of job.  
  
"Come on, pet, who doesn't love these things?" he asked dropping a few into her mug and a handful into his, even adding a few more after that.  
  
"Mom just got you hooked on this stuff, didn't she?"  
  
"What people food?" Buffy nodded, "well, your mum added marshmallows to my list of favorite things but I've always had a hankering for people food. Angelus never liked that 'bout me." Spike slipped three more marshmallows into his cup--when he thought she wasn't looking--before putting the bag back in the cabinet.  
  
"So, Spike, are we going explain why we're doing this for Buffy now? Or shall we wait?" Buffy had an interesting way of bringing up their newest topic of conversation. Course the vampire would've liked to stay on his human food fetish for just a bit longer.  
  
"I thought you'd wanna talk. Whenever your mum thought I needed to talk she'd make cocoa," Spike replied.  
  
"She always did that for me, too, or tasty pancakes if it was morning," Buffy reminisced, getting a faraway look on her face.  
  
"Buffy," Spike poked her hand bringing her back to reality, "you're spending a lot of time in La-La land, aren't you Pet?"  
  
"I'm just tired. You were right about working myself too hard. It's just, this whole weekend was supposed to be a Buffy-rest weekend! Mom and me were going to have Christmas alone and maybe rent some old, black and white Christmas movies and eat popcorn while we were supposed to be stringing it on the tree but then you came and, well, I was planning on doing the same thing, you would be there to help reach the high parts of the tree. But now my crazy ass family's here and I can't help but feel like my holiday season is ruined!" Buffy complained sipping her cocoa.  
  
"Glad I was included in your decorating time but it's not all bad, you know, having you family here and all," Spike started, "okay, yeah, your dad doesn't seem to like me and neither do your uncles and that bloody brat of boy cousin you got sure as hell hates me but other than that--the women like me."  
  
"You just have a way with all Summers women, Spike," Buffy said before she'd completely thought through her thought. Stupid Buffy! All talk and no think!  
  
"Really, Pet? All Summers women, huh?" Spike raised his eyebrow again.  
  
"I know you piss me off so much I have to like you. Otherwise I go insane," Buffy confirmed, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, not an hour ago, you were saying how much you missed Angelus and Dru," Spike replied, "I'd call that insane."  
  
"Things were interesting when they were around, that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah, things like the death of Rupert's bird. What was her name?"  
  
"Jenny," Buffy said softly, her voice faltering at the memory of her old friend, "Jenny Calendar."  
  
Spike saw the traces of pain and sadness and just a bit of guilt in the Slayer's and he immediately felt bad for reminding her of that dark time. He reached out and touched her cheek smoothly.  
  
"Sorry, Pet." He lifted her chin up with two fingers--she didn't resist--so her eyes met his.  
  
"It's okay," Buffy smiled sadly, "I just miss her--so does Giles." Her voice faltered again and she looked away for a moment. When she returned to his gaze, the traces of tears were gone instead sleepiness replaced them.  
  
"You wanna go to bed, Pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm going to ignore the possible sexual connotation in that sentence and say: yes, I want to sleep," Buffy said, getting off her stool and putting her cup in the sink--she'd do the dishes in the morning--then walked into the living and started setting up shop on the couch.  
  
"Why don't you come downstairs?" Spike said from behind her. She turned towards him, this time her eyebrow raised in skepticism, "I wont' try anything! I swear."  
  
"Good, cause I don't wanna have to get dust on my new pjs, they're from Willow." Buffy followed him down into the basement. The cot was big enough to fit one--two if they snuggled--and Buffy eyed the small space in concern.  
  
"I don't think we can both fit on that thing," Buffy pointed at the bed.  
  
"Right," Spike said tossing blankets onto the cold, cement floor, "which is why yours truly with have the honor of the floor's company tonight."  
  
"Spike, you shouldn't do that! If I knew you were gonna sleep on the floor-- I can just go back up stairs--I'll be fine," she turned to leave when--once again--Spike's hand closed around her wrist.  
  
"Stay." It was an order, not a request. He wasn't going to let her leave and she was too tired to argue so she scooted around him and lay down on the cot. Looking over the side found him lying on his back staring up at her, a slightly bemused smile on his face.  
  
Buffy rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning back to him, "This is ridiculous. Spike, we'll be fine up here together."  
  
"Slayer," he started to protest but was cut off.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for arguments or doing the gentlemanly thing. Get your ass up here this instant or I'll stake you faster that you can say 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'," Buffy snapped. Not wanted another bitch-act, Spike did as he was told, climbing onto the cot with her.  
  
She turned so her back was to him as she spooned into him. The comfort levels only got higher when his knee nuzzled it's way between her legs and his hand slipped over her torso in a possessive manner. He pulled her closer to him, lying his head down on his bent elbow, his face almost completely engulfed in her golden curls. He could smell her shampoo--honey and strawberries--as if he was running through a bloody berry patch carrying a bit of honey comb while a massive amount of really brassed-off bees followed behind him.  
  
He let him self fade into the sleep that came easily when Buffy's own heartbeat slowed to a contented, lulling rhythm. Even her pulse was beginning to put him to sleep, which was something he hadn't expected--not that anything this weekend had gone as expected--usually the sound of Buffy's blooding pumping got him excited and hungry--and not just to kill her--now it put him to sleep.  
  
(--)  
  
"Where are we going to sleep, Jim-Jim?" Denise asked sweetly. Joyce cringed at the sugary pet name. If she had to spend one more moment with these two she was going to scream. Thankfully, she and Jim had decided that he and his little friend were going to stay in the office upstairs. They just needed a bed.  
  
"We're going to be upstairs," Jim replied to his honey, "why don't you go up there now? Judy'll show you which one it is."  
  
Denise nodded but looked at him in a terrified manner as if actually talking to these people was frightening. Joyce shook her head in disgust. She'd known Jim was low; she just had no idea how low.  
  
"Joyce!" Jim's voice broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that cot still in the basement?" Jim asked, already halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," Joyce jumped, Spike was down there, "Wait!" But it was too late. Jim stood at the bottom of the stairs, his face a mask of horror and disbelief.  
  
"Jim, I--." Joyce stopped next to him. Sleeping on the cot was not only Spike but also Buffy wrapped into his arms. When I said nicer, I wasn't exactly picturing this, Joyce thought as she tried to move Jim back up stairs. But he would have none of it--any of it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jim roared startling Buffy and Spike from sleep. Spike toppled to the floor in an effort to pull himself away from Buffy.  
  
"Dad?" Buffy threw the blanket off of her and stood up.  
  
"Buffy, care to explain exactly, and I mean exactly, what is going on down here?"  
  
"Uh, sleeping? Resting? Inactivity? Latent-ness?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady!"  
  
"Okay, I'll get dumb with you, Dad. You sure seem to understand that much better. Your choice of girlfriends stands as proof."  
  
"Oh, do not make this about me!"  
  
"Don't make what about you?"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Daddy?" the Slayer grinned wickedly, "So, you like the doe-y eyed, dumb blonde gig, don't you?"  
  
"Cut it out Buffy. What were you and HIM," he pointed at Spike, "doing down here?"  
  
"Okay, let's reiterate: sleeping, resting, inactivity, latency...any of it ring a bell?"  
  
"You two were doing something! I know!"  
  
"So what if we were--and we weren't--I'm hardly a virgin anymore!"  
  
"Yeah, Angel saw to that." Spike chimed in.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Jim threw his hands in the air, "Buffy how many men have you slept with anyway?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"And calling Captain Cardboard a man is stretching it." Buffy shot him a glare.  
  
"My daughter is a whore!" Jim rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Joyce exclaimed while Buffy and Spike had their own comments to add.  
  
"Don't even start! Look at you!" Buffy added.  
  
"Watch your bloody mouth!" Came from Spike.  
  
"I don't believe this," Jim sat down on a box.  
  
"What don't you believe, Jim? Buffy's not a kid anymore," Joyce said softly.  
  
"And you just let her do this? Prance around like this?"  
  
"I hardly prance," Buffy countered.  
  
"She struts actually," Spike replied.  
  
"Besides," Joyce interrupted, "I didn't even know about Angel until after the fact and while she never actually told me about--with Riley, I just assumed."  
  
"Great. Now we can assume that our daughter is having sex!"  
  
"Say it louder," Spike said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "I don't think those people in New York heard you."  
  
"You," Jim got to his feet, "stay the hell out of this." He began to advance on Spike when Buffy stepped between them.  
  
"Don't even think about touching him, Dad," Buffy warned.  
  
"Fine. But he better keep his goddamn mouth shut. This is a family matter anyway!"  
  
"And he's who you're blaming the sexcapades on!"  
  
"Buffy, didn't you ever ask?"  
  
"What?" Spike laughed, blowing out smoke, "Ask to shag somebody? What's she gonna do, call up mum and say, 'hey, mum, I was just wondering, could I have sex tonight'? Do you call up your mum when you wanna have a good shag?"  
  
"I am an adult," Jim said, slightly flustered, "Buffy is not."  
  
"I'm nineteen, Dad! Therefore, I am over eighteen, making me an adult!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"I don't give a frickin' damn how frickin' old you are! You are not an adult in my eyes!"  
  
"Oh, I was hopin for 'frickin' eyes', you let me down Jim." If this whole scene had been some T.V. show, Spike would've been the comic relief. He seemed to be pissing Jim off more with every comment, and Buffy had to admit, some of those were pretty funny.  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?" Grandpa Jack's voice rang angrily from upstairs.  
  
"Nothing, Dad, go back to bed!" Joyce called.  
  
"I'll go back to bed when I find out what the hell y'all are bitching about down here!" Jack said, lumbering down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Dad's just chewing me out, is all. I feel like bubble gum, except not so pink and tasty," Buffy said sadly.  
  
"It's al right, Pet, you look tasty to me," Spike replied, patting her on the back.  
  
"Buffy and Spike were snuggled up tight on the bed when I came down," Jim explained.  
  
"Well, what the hell are you coming down her for anyways? Joyce said no one was allowed to come down here unless they saw Spike in the house--and only if it was something real important they were looking for--'cause Spike sleeps in the nude!" he turned to Spike, who would've blushed if he could've, "You weren't in the nude, were you boy?"  
  
"No sir, fully clothed as you see me here," Spike confirmed, his jeans and black shirt complete the assurance.  
  
"Then what the hubbub?" when know one answered, Grandpa Jack started giving out orders, "Jim, Joyce, upstairs. Buffy, you and friend have to stay fully clothed, but you two stay down here. Let's go people!" He herded Joyce and Jim up the stairs before turning to Buffy and Spike. Buffy kissed his cheek lovingly.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa."  
  
"Anytime, Sweet Cakes. You two be good now," he walked back up the steps, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What a long a very fun night! I feel so happy! This family get-together was just what the doctor ordered for Tired-Buffy-Syndrome," the Slayer flopped onto the cot, suddenly exhausted again.  
  
"I hate parents," Spike said, crawling back over to her.  
  
"Me too," Buffy agreed...  
  
TBC in Chapter 6: Pretty Paper


	6. Pretty Paper

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce.  
  
Previously: After the tree lighting, Spike took Buffy home, where after a series of weird statements, Buffy kissed him. Later, after some hot cocoa, Spike and Buffy snuggled up for a good night's rest, until her dad found them and got into a heated argument with Buffy, Spike and Joyce...

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've been on vacation. I should be posting more frequently now.  
  
(---)  
  
Buffy left so early Sunday morning that even the birds weren't up yet. She was hoping to get out of the house before any of her family woke up and began berating her with questions about the argument the previous night. She left Spike in a heap on the cot, taping a note to his forehead telling him she'd be back later.  
  
Now, she was walking through Sunnydale--her light coat wrapped tightly around her shoulders--heading towards Sunnydale Mall, where she was planning on buying Christmas presents for her mom and friends. By the time she reached the mall, it had just opened and there were about two other people wandering the stores.  
  
She decided to get Willow's present first. She had originally intended to get her friend something witch-y, but since the mall didn't have a Wiccan store--considering the supernatural state of their town--she was settling for a nice new blouse for Wills.  
  
Xander was another story. She'd gotten him shirts for, like the last three years. She doubted he needed another one. Granted--yes, you can never have enough shirts--but she'd practically bought him the _same_ shirt every year too. _Maybe a comic book would be better_, Buffy thought sidestepping one of the additional two people in the mall and slipping into a darkly lit comic book store.  
  
The man behind the counter was tall, with a pair of black-rimmed glasses and black curls. He would have been a little cute if he didn't have a tee shirt that said: Comics First, People Later! in large, bold letters. Buffy walked up to him and glanced at the comics under the glass of the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" the cashier's voice was monotone and he sounded less than happy to be there.  
  
"I'm looking for something for a friend. Maybe Star Wars?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"One moment," the young man said before turning away and walking through many sets of beads into the next room. Buffy waited--tapping her fingers on the glass and humming 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'--until he returned, carrying one sheet of something.  
  
"You say your friend likes Star Wars. This is a limited edition poster-- signed by the cast--from it's original release in 1977. This is an once-in- a-lifetime present here, missy," he held out the poster. Buffy recalled the characters from her hours of watching Star Wars with Willow and Xander.  
  
"I'm sure he'll love it," Buffy tugged at her purse, "how much is it?"  
  
"It's supposed to be $250, but I like your enthusiasm, so I'll only charge half of what's worth. You have $125?" Buffy nodded and pulled out the money she snagged from Spike before leaving--she'd pay him back later--and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy took the bag and walked out of the store. Next she headed to the nearby clothing store called Shoes On Sunday. She searched for a bit longer and found what she was looking for--a blue silk button down shirt--bringing it up to the register she paid for it and asked that it be wrapped--something she'd forgotten at the comic book store. The woman was more than happy to assist her--or it looked like she was more than happy--but Buffy had a sneaking suspicion that this young girl would much rather be at home on the day before Christmas instead of helping out late shoppers struggling to find gifts for their best friends.  
  
(--)  
  
Spike woke to find Buffy missing. He also found a piece of paper taped to head. Pulling it gently, he recognized her handwriting before reading its words. She wrote that she'd be back soon--but she didn't say where she had gone. Part of him was a bit worried--if she'd left before the sun came up she could've gone patrolling--and a quick glance at the sole, high, tiny window of the basement told him the sun had been up for several hours now-- so she would've been gone for a long time--_She probably went out shopping, you twit! She would've asked you to come patrolling with her._ He settled with that--well, not exactly calming--thought, and went upstairs.  
  
As soon as he did, though, he wished he hadn't. Sitting in the living room was Buffy's father, along with his girlfriend and Buffy's grandparents. Jim Summers was reading a newspaper while what's-her-name was watching a program on the telly. Spike held his breath and tried to slip down the hall without them noticing his arrival--but super-hearing must not be part of the slayer package--as Jim looked up, then scowled.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Where's Buffy?" Jim asked.  
  
"Don't know. She left early this morning," Spike replied, the cheery mood he'd adopted since he'd started up the stairs faltering.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Jim asked, his voice firm--not so much a worry more like I'm-going-to-ask-you-all-the-bloody-questions-I-want-because-I-hate-you.  
  
"Probably shopping," Spike answered, skating away while he could. He found the kitchen surprisingly empty upon his arrival--the only occupant being himself.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is everybody?" he asked no one in particular--but he jumped about a foot in the air when he received an answer.  
  
"The girls took the kids to the park."  
  
Spike spun around to find Grandpa Jack leaning against the molding--a pose very similar to one of his own. The man was definitely old. He had no beard but his face was stubbly--one might call it a little-after-five-o'clock- shadow--but he still looked regal. His posture was the meaning of elegant as he walked towards Spike. The vamp watched the man and saw much of Buffy-- even his expression was that of Buffy's own.  
  
"Spike, I want you to know what you're getting yourself into," Jack began.  
  
"I don't think I understand, sir," Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy is a very special girl. She'd very different." Jack sat down at the island, encouraging Spike to join him.  
  
"I know she is, sir. Trust me, I know far too well."  
  
"That's the thing--you may think you know her, but Buffy is a night owl--to say the least," Jack looked deeply at Spike. His gaze was penetrating and Spike had to avert his eyes.  
  
"I'm aware of her nighttime tendencies," Spike started, "and I know she's not like other girls--but I'm-."  
  
"Not like other guys. I would've said the same thing," Jack's eye's twinkled, "if I were a blood-sucking fiend."  
  
Spike stared at Jack, his mouth agape. This man--granted he was a relative of the Slayer--but a man nonetheless had sussed him out. He had sussed out his vampiric ways--okay, yeah, that was getting over the top--but this guy had figured out he was an undead menace--or ex menace anyway.  
  
"How--how did--you--huh?" Spike was doing the fish--his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.  
  
"Being around Joyce, Joan and Judy their whole life has taught me how to read people. Buffy was easy--anyone with eyes could tell she had a secret-- I just asked Joyce and she laid it all out for me. You were a bit harder-- but when I discovered the bags of blood in the fridge downstairs--I didn't need a masters in folklore and legend to figure out what it was you two were up too."  
  
"So, with the fight and all, you knew," Spike pointed out, his brain was starting to feel numb. The Slayer's grandfather knew about her and him and the whole bloody shebang! And he was okay with it! --Why was he okay with it?  
  
"Of course I knew. I'd found the blood that afternoon--I was going to tell you two I knew when I heard Jim yelling at the top of his godforsaken lungs and I jumped in--grandfather thing to do."  
  
"Okay, I get that you know, I get how you sussed it out what I don't get is why you aren't screaming your bloody head off about your granddaught being crazy and her friend being very, very sick in the head?" Spike queried.  
  
"Well, when you discover your granddaughter's a vampire slayer and her house guest prefers a bag of B negative instead of a glass of red wine you start going past all reasonably thinking and just start accepting things the way they are," Jack got to his feet, "and the only reason I'm letting you in on my knowledge without Buffy around is because I thought you might want a confidant--someone who knows, who you can talk to." Jack didn't wait for a reply; he started to leave Spike alone but the vamp stopped him.  
  
"I have an idea--but I might need a little help..." Spike's hand closed on the old man's upper arm. Jack turned, about to protest, "it's for Buffy," stopped him in his tracks. Instead he nodded and followed Spike.  
  
(--)  
  
Buffy walked lazily through the mall. She had picked up a 'MOM' pin and a collection of books-on-tape for Giles--or rather for the gang--since they were demonology books. Along with her purchases for Willow and Xander, she only had to find something for Anya and Tara--she had an idea for Anya but for Tara--who knew?  
  
_Spike probably does_, she mused. The vampire was extremely observant she had noticed over the three-year span she'd known him. _Well, it's not exactly three years. He was gone for most of the second year--off chasing Drusilla around the freakin world. What does he see in her? I mean, I suppose I understand the sire-childe connection but--she's not even that pretty! I'm prettier than her--and she's had two hundred years to prefect her image-- I've had nineteen! Big diff!  
_  
She walked past the Toy store and had to double back. She was going to buy Anya fake money--since the ex demon seemed so obsessed about money. She thought it was a good gag gift. She could almost picture what Anya would say...  
  
_"Oh! Money! Buffy you got me money!" she would say.  
  
"Ahn, honey, you know that money's not real, right?" Xander would counter.  
  
"Not real? What kind of horrible person would do such a thing? Give out not- real money?" Anya would ask in the strange way she always did.  
_  
Buffy knew Anya would be upset for hours over it. She would complain to Xander and Willow. She would be miserable and probably stay in the corner mumbling about it forever...Xander would be mad cause Anya was being antisocial and then Willow would roll her eyes and maybe float Anya a tissue or something to that effect. Things would be in chaos. A nightmare for all involved...  
  
"Fake money it is then," Buffy said aloud, walking in. It only took her a few moments to find the money. Next to it was a rack of stuffed animals. Buffy glanced at it, eyeing it with increased curiosity.  
  
"I wonder," she ruminated. Moving to her left, she began digging through the pile until she found what she was hoping for. A tiny kitten with a little witch hat on--left over from Halloween. Tara would love it! The girl seemed to have a fond attraction to cats--as any good witch does--and the tiny hat was Buffy's nod to Tara's witchcraft.  
  
She quickly paid for the money and kitten and then left the toy store. The noises of the mall were starting to give her a headache--something that had never happened while she was shopping before--and she found herself-- strangely--missing Spike--anything something that never happened. _Please, I don't miss Spike. Maybe I miss beating up Spike. But I hardly miss him. That would imply other feelings--feelings that don't equal hate, loathing, distrust, and disgust! Missing him would entail crushy feelings. Possibly lovey feelings. Oh! I did not just think of loving Spike! Expect she had. She could potentially love Spike--which in itself was weird--but she also didn't have a major problem with it. Spike has acted the most human I have ever seen in him this weekend. Besides he's a hottie! So it's probably just lust. Yes, lust. Cause, damn, his abs are like WOW! Okay, so it's lust, maybe like but not--and I repeat--not love! I can deal with the lusty and likey feelings...Just breathe Buffy--great, now Faith Hill's gonna get stuck in my head for the next ever and--hey! Poetry books!  
_  
During Buffy's mental ranting, she had passed another bookstore--hidden in between the shoe store and the clothing store--in the front was a large collection of books by various poets through the ages. The slayer's attention was drawn to the table were the books were set up.  
  
She reached out to touch the covers--to stroke the bindings--and let her fingers trail over the words written there. 'Poetry of Times: Enjoy Poems from a variety of famous--and not so--poets from the 18th century through today'.  
  
"Spike," she breathed softly. This would be the perfect gift for her poetry inclined vampire.  
  
"Can I wrap this for you?" a woman's voice broke through Buffy's reverie. The Slayer looked up to find a sales clerk with dark hair and even darker eyes. The nametag read 'Jenny'--in fact, she looked so much like the late Miss Calendar that Buffy had to do a double take--but the woman looked less holy in the neck region and much more alive than Miss Calendar. And I'm not talking metaphorically alive, either. Miss Calendar was six-feet under at the very moment that Buffy was looking at this woman.  
  
"Uh, no. I could never afford these," Buffy replied, her fingers still dancing across the six books in the collection's covers.  
  
"Well, perhaps, we could strike a price together?" Jenny suggested.  
  
"I have a hundred and ten left plus another twenty--is that enough?" Buffy asked, pulling out her wallet and laying Spike's money--and her twenty-- on the counter in front of Jenny.  
  
"May I ask who this is for?" Jenny began before answering Buffy's question.  
  
"A friend. A special friend who probably hasn't read many of these poets in a long time," Buffy replied.  
  
"Is he an avid poetry reader?" Jenny continued.  
  
"How did you know it was a 'he'?" Buffy frowned at Jenny.  
  
"It's always a he," Jenny winked at Buffy and then reverted to her business demeanor, "One hundred is your total." She pulled the wrapping paper around the book set quickly and skillfully. The paper was very beautiful. It looked to be made of silk--and the paper Jenny had picked out was dark, dark blue--which Buffy thought was absolutely gorgeous with the lighter blue ribbon she'd picked out.  
  
Buffy handed the young woman the hundred while she placed the now-wrapped books in a bag. Jenny nodded and put the money away. She handed Buffy the bag and smiled.  
  
"I hope your friend enjoys this collection--it's worth near a thousand dollars," Jenny called to Buffy's retreating back. The girl turned around to look back at the woman and found a blank wall where the small shop once was. Pulling at the bag, Buffy found her gift for Spike was still there-- even though the store had completely vanished.  
  
"Weird," Buffy said softly, walking away from the mall. It was time to go home and see Spike.  
  
(--)  
  
Buffy pushed her front door open quietly. She really didn't want to alert anyone to her presence just yet--well, she wanted someone to know she was home--but he was bound to be in the basement now that it was nearing noontime. But as soon as Buffy stepped all the way in the door, she found the house in chaos.  
  
There were pine needles covering the floor around her feet. Masses of ribbons and lights sat piles on the stairs. Some garlands were hung around the doorframes while others seemed to have been left at a moment's noticed-- gone unfinished.  
  
"What holiday tornado hit the Buffy Summers home?" Buffy asked aloud as she daintily stepped around the many decorations on the floor.  
  
"Oh, good, Buffy! You're home!" Joyce came out of the living room her arms open wide. She pulled her daughter into a warm hug before whispering fervently in her ear, "Spike's downstairs. He needs you."  
  
Buffy pulled back--confusion in her eyes and written across her face--Joyce simply nodded and pushed her towards the basement. The Slayer took her bags from shopping and walked the steps--making as little noise as possible. She left her stuff at the bottom, while she walked around in awe.  
  
The musty basement was decorated with a few garlands. Holly berries dotted the dark green, lessening the frightening effect. Around the banister and handrail of the stairs was a white garland flecked with gold and silver. The cot had a new red and green blanket with the eight reindeers' names on it. And over the cot were two stockings; one had a 'B' while the other had a 'S'. Buffy smiled--and it only widened when she saw what was sitting on the cot--a bucket of loose popcorn and some thread with popcorn already strung on it--in the start of a popcorn garland.  
  
"You like it, pet?" the voice was deep, sultry and yet soft.  
  
"It's beautiful," Buffy breathed, the hands on her hips falling to her sides.  
  
"I did it for you," Spike came to stand beside her. The slayer looked up at him--and suddenly she wasn't the slayer anymore. She was just a girl--a normal girl looking at normal Christmas decorations in her normal basement with a guy she might just like.  
  
"Thank you," she walked over to the cot and dragged her hand over the velvety fabric.  
  
"You're welcome," Spike replied. Buffy turned to find her standing right in front of her. She tried hard to catch her breath as he slid a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She willingly moved, placing her palms on his sculpted form.  
  
"Hey," she tried to joke, "does this mean no other presents for Buffy?" She laughed nervously. He didn't answer, just moved his other hand to her cheek, cupping it gently.  
  
"Nope," he finally responded, "Buffy doesn't have to worry about lack of gifts this year." He had begun to lean in slowly.  
  
"Good," Buffy managed, forgetting the joke, "Buffy likes presents." She sighed as his mouth came within mere centimeters of her own...  
  
"Buffy!?" Jim Summers voice was loud throughout the basement, jolting Buffy and Spike apart for the second time.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy called back, watching Spike's sorrowful face.  
  
"Lunchtime," Jim replied from the top of the stairs.  
  
"'K!" she locked eyes with Spike, "can we finish this later?"  
  
"Always, pet," Spike said back and started up the steps. He could hear Buffy come slowly after.  
  
_What the bloody hell am I doing? Oh, yeah, falling in love with the bloody slayer! 'Cept, she's not really the slayer anymore. She's just kinda Buffy now. How the hell did I get myself mixed up like this? Things used to be simple. Slayers equal bite and kill--not kiss and grope! Bloody bastard her dad is! Stupid bloke came in right before things could get going! I didn't even get to bloody kiss her! Damn him!  
_  
The vampire took his seat at the table. He felt Buffy sit down beside him but he didn't look at her. When Buffy served herself, her hand brushed against his, sending a shock through his system and causing him to reel away from her. This didn't go unnoticed by the others at the table--well, except for the four children.  
  
"Buffy, what were you doing?" Joan asked. Buffy jumped at the question.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing happened," she said nervously.  
  
"She means this morning, pet," Spike whispered, leaning over and absentmindedly breathing on her neck. Buffy, however, did not miss this action and had to keep telling herself to breathe--and answer the damn question.  
  
"I went shopping. Bought gifts for my friends," Buffy answered, considerably calmer.  
  
"Did ya get me anything?" the voice at her ear said. Again she could feel his breath on her neck and she had to fight the urge to shiver.  
  
"I'll give it to you later," she whispered back, this time her breath reached his neck. And now it was his turn to try and control the shiver of excitement running through his body.  
  
"I got my friend Willow a new shirt; and a cool movie poster for Xander; a stuffed kitten for Tara; some fake money for Anya and books-on-tape for Giles," Buffy answered the unasked question.  
  
"Those sound like wonderful presents Buffy," Joyce said.  
  
"Kiddo, we were thinking about decorating the tree this afternoon. You wanna help? The boys were gonna do lights, maybe Spike could assist them?" Joan suggested.  
  
"Um-." Buffy started.  
  
"Actually, Spike and I were going to finish our basement project," Grandpa Jack cut in, "Buffy only saw the first part."  
  
"Really, well, I'm sure that would be fine," Joyce agreed.  
  
"And Buffy can help us," Judy followed.  
  
Buffy and Spike glanced at each other. Their fun would have to wait for a couple of hours. _Damn_, Buffy thought angrily, _this is going to be the longest day of my life!_

TBC in Chapter 7: Night Before Christmas


	7. Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce. "'Twas The Night Before Christmas" obviously isn't mine either.

Previously: Buffy went shopping early, leaving Spike on his own. Buffy found presents for Willow, Anya, Xander, Tara, Giles and her mom at the mall but she also met a mysterious book store owner named Jenny--while purchasing a collection of poetry books for Spike. Meanwhile, Spike has discovered Grandpa Jack knows about him being a vampire and asked him to help surprise Buffy...

(---)

Buffy's arms were getting very tired. She'd been holding up these stupid tree lights for four hours. Her aunts and mother were having a hard time trying to wind the lights around the tree. Ever heard of 'too many chefs in the kitchen'? Well this was 'too many decorators around the tree'. Joyce seemed to know what to do but Judy and Joan had other ideas--and all Buffy could do was roll her eyes and hold those freakin lights.  
  
"Fine, Joyce why don't you put them up," Judy suggested, "I'm going to make some popcorn." She walked into the kitchen. Buffy watched her go and could only think of Spike--and the popcorn he'd set out for them to make garlands. She smiled sadly. Spike had done all that for her--and then her stupid father had to go and ruin it all.  
  
She thought about kissing Spike. She was really out of it the previous night when she'd first kissed him--and yeah, she'd kissed him before. But that was because of Willow's stupid spell. She'd never even considered anything with Spike since--actually it had mostly been an avoid now-talk later kinda thing. If Spike brought that up at all she _was_ going to stake him. No matter how much she liked him.  
  
"Buffy, why don't you and Denise start on the popcorn garlands for the tree?" Joyce suggested, stringing the lights quickly. The Slayer nodded and followed Aunt Judy into the kitchen.  
  
There--sitting on a stool--was none other than Spike himself. The bleached vampire smiled softly at her before swiftly turning back to the box of candy canes he was opening. He was having a bit of trouble with it--Buffy rolled her eyes before snatching the box away and opening it for him.  
  
"Thanks, pet," Spike said quietly. He started pulling the red-and-white- twisted candies out of their cardboard holders and stacking them on the opposite side of the counter.  
  
"Ow! Oh, crap!" Judy pulled the steaming bag of popcorn out of the microwave and nearly dropped it because of the heat stinging her fingers. Buffy hurried over, grabbed the bag by its ends and tossing it onto the counter.  
  
"Thanks darling," Judy said. Buffy nodded. When she turned back to Spike, Denise was sitting next to him.  
  
"Hi," she started coyly.  
  
"Hello," Spike replied awkwardly.  
  
"I'm Denise--Jim's girlfriend," the brunette stuck her hand out to the vamp. Instead of taking it, he simply nodded, before turning his attentions to Buffy.  
  
"Denise and I are going to be making popcorn garlands. Mom and the aunts are putting up the ornaments," Buffy explained.  
  
"It has been chaos in there. Joan and Joyce never could get anything done together," Judy agreed as she was carefully pouring the popcorn into a large brown bowl.  
  
"You and Mom weren't exactly agreeing either," Buffy teased, poking her aunt in the back.  
  
"Well, sweetie, your mom and I have a history of agreeing that's longer than that of Joan and Joyce. Trust me!" Judy replied, laughing slightly.  
  
"You ever stayed with the Summers'?" Denise purred in Spike's ear.  
  
"Not the whole clan but Buffy's offered a room every once in a while. Why?" Spike turned to the annoying woman.  
  
"I was just thinking," she trailed a manicured finger down Spike's arm, "we could help each other--you know--during the family things. Things we shouldn't be getting involved in...between Buffy and Jim."  
  
"Stay out of? Why the hell would I want to stay out of an argument?" Spike asked incredulously.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy and Judy had stopped their teasing to look at Spike and Denise. Denise was looking sheepish while Spike had focused on Buffy again.  
  
"Nothing, Pet," Spike assured her, he stood up with the candy canes in his arms, "I've got to bring these down to the general. Bloody bat's actually making me do work!"  
  
"Well, the basement should look spectacular, then," Buffy taunted. Spike turned and scowled at her before closing the basement door behind him.  
  
"He's sweet," Judy said as they brought the popcorn into the living room.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed, "Funny how two months--weeks--ago, I wouldn't have said the same thing."  
  
"Things change," Judy sighed.  
  
"They certainly do," Buffy whispered sitting on the couch.  
  
(--)  
  
Spike trotted down the steps--careful not to drop a sugary/minty treat from the pile. Grandpa Jack was stringing lights--which they'd nicked from the ones Hank, Rob and Jim were putting up outside--along the tiny shelf of concrete where the wood siding began. They gave the place a creepy--yet beautiful--glow. _Buffy will love it_, Spike thought as he tucked the peppermints into the garlands so they hung down.  
  
"They look good," Jack said when Spike's pile of candies had diminished, "nothing like a bit of artificial lighting for the vampire and some tasty snacks for his date."  
  
Spike turned, "she's not a date," he said defensively.  
  
"Kid," Jack sat down on the cot, "come sit. We're gonna talk." Spike did as he was told and seated himself next to the elderly man, "I've known a lot of men in my years--and you've probably known a lot more--but I've never met anyone with a heart as big as yours. Yes, you're un-beating, cold, dead heart. And of all those men--you're the only one whom I see fit to take care of my granddaughter--whether you believe it or not."  
  
"Sir, I don't know if I--."  
  
"Spike, we both know how special Buffy is. And from what I've heard about these Angel and Riley characters--they left Buffy because of her Slayer status. Which is why the irony of this situation strikes my in a particular curious spot--I know--as does Buffy--that you are a perfect match for her. Not only in strength and agility but in the ability to love someone and take care of that someone."  
  
Spike sat very still. There was no point interrupting. He was bound to get shushed. This old man was telling him that he was in love with the Slayer. And he--Spike--was her grandfather's best choice for her happiness. Not to mention, he said they were matched in strength. There're a couple of points for the ego.  
  
"I don't suppose that's why you're helping me with this little project, is it?" Spike asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You asked for my help--and while at first I was doing it for Buffy--so I'm helping you. End of story."  
  
"So, I love the Slayer. One hell of a mess my un-life's become!" Spike lay his head in his hands so Jack got up and started to leave but spike stopped him, "Please don't tell Buffy? I want to."  
  
"Sure thing, kid," Jack said nodding. He started to go again but turned of his accord, "You know, I don't think I've ever been that profound in my life," he headed to the stairs, "must be the food."  
  
Spike shook his head and watched the old man walk away. _Food indeed_, he thought as his stomach rumbled. He hadn't had any blood in some time. And while human food was good--it didn't nourish him like blood did. He stood up and walked over to the tiny fridge where his meals were kept.  
  
He had just enough to get him through the next three days--and then Rupert would be back and Spike would continue his previous living arrangements. Arrangements with the Watcher... Not Buffy. Spike felt very discontented with that thought. He'd only get to see Buffy when she came over for a meeting. And they wouldn't get a little time alone either. And then when school started back up he'd get to see her less and less. She'd probably even start back up with Captain Cardboard.  
  
The blonde vamp flopped onto the floor, blood bag in hand--he'd have it cold--in complete and fierce anger. He slipped into game face and tore at the bag viciously with his sharp teeth--ripping a large hole in the plastic and pouring dark, sticky liquid down his front.  
  
He cursed silently before standing again and moving to his bag of clothes. _Screw it_, he thought simply taking off his shirt and not bothering to put another one on. He sipped what was left of the blood before tossing the package into the trashcan Jack had brought down before.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy slipped through the door and moved quietly down the stairs. He scent hit him full on. And it was a very enticing scent. She was aroused- -too say the least.  
  
"What's up Slayer?" Spike asked, he could only think of one thing at the moment.  
  
"I believe we were in the middle of something--when we were so rudely interrupted," Buffy said seductively.  
  
"Your mum let you get away while there's still popcorn to be strung?" Spike asked coldly.  
  
Buffy stopped at his harsh tone. She had no idea what was wrong. It seemed like he had wanted her before. What changed?  
  
"At least you weren't outside burning your skin off," Buffy replied, trying to change the subject, "by the way, this place looks great."  
  
"Yeah, Gramps saw to the lights factor. Still surprised he hasn't freaked out yet," Spike said.  
  
"Freaked out about what?" Buffy turned to him, confusion radiating from her pores.  
  
"The Slayer/Vampire thing. He knows," Spike answered causally, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"He--he knows?" Buffy stammered, "When did he? Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yeah, right! Like I want your entire family knowing I'm a bloodsucker!"  
  
"Then how did he find out?" She pointed at him menacingly.  
  
"He's not stupid. Sussed you out right quick. Only needed to find the blood to do the same for me."  
  
"HE FOUND THE BLOOD!" Buff screeched. She slammed the vampire up against the wall again, jostling his decorations.  
  
"Hey, pet, watch the adornments! It forever to put those up!"  
  
"News flash, Spike! A few ruined garlands is soo not the big problem!"  
  
"Relax Buffy. He won't tell anyone. He swore."  
  
"It's one hell of a secret!" Buffy pulled away from him, but Spike pulled her back.  
  
"He's not gonna breathe a word. Besides he knows my girl would be very mad," Spike stroked her jaw again.  
  
"_Your_ girl, huh?" Buffy joked softly.  
  
"Yup, _my_ girl," Spike replied, leaning in.  
  
"If you don't hurry up my dad's gonna interrupt again," Buffy whispered. Spike's lips were almost on hers.  
  
"Dinner's not for a few hours," Spike smiled into the kiss. Their first non- spell or exhaustion induced kiss. And it was beautiful.  
  
Spike could taste the liquid velvet that was Buffy Summers and he couldn't get enough. His hand--which had been stroking her jaw--moved to the back of her neck--holding her in place.  
  
She opened her mouth just enough to allow him entrance. And in slipped the tongue. He was gentle--as if not wanting her to scurry away--but firm-- especially in the below-the-belt region. Buffy smiled at the thought.  
  
"Spike," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah," he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"The place really does look amazing," she smiled again, meeting his lips again. It was still gentle and soft--neither wanting to rush this--whatever is was--until they knew what the hell it was!  
  
(--)  
  
From the top of the stairs stood one very pissed off young man. Kevin glared at his cousin making out with the stupid blonde guy. He had always felt the rubbed him the wrong way--no wonder--he was a freakin vampire.  
  
Talk about interesting eavesdropping material. Grandpa Jack knew something about Buffy and this new guy was a bloodsucker from beyond the grave--one hell of a Christmas party--.  
  
Kevin smiled, despite the show before him--or rather because of it--as some nice blackmailing possibilities came to mind. Buffy would be on her crazy freak hands and knees, begging him not to tell anyone about her new boyfriend's slight problem.  
  
"It's going to be a very merry Christmas," Kevin said under his breath. Suddenly, Spike pulled away from Buffy and looked around. Kevin moved into the shadows before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Who's there?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just me," Kevin came from his hiding spot, "Aunt Joyce says to come up and help with the tree ornaments. She bought a new one for Spike that she wants him to put up."  
  
"Thanks Kev," Buffy said. She grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him up the stairs and past the young boy. Kevin scowled before following.  
  
(--)  
  
"Good, Spike came too," Joyce clapped her hands together when the three came up from the basement.  
  
"Well, Kevin said you had a new ornament for Spike to put up," Buffy replied.  
  
"Brand new. Grandma Anne picked it up while she was out today," Joyce turned to her mother and took the package wrapped in brown paper from her lap. She handed it to Spike and smiled, "Consider this your very first Summers Christmas present."  
  
"You shouldn't have," Spike said as he was scraping at the paper.  
  
"Oh, but they did," Buffy teased latching onto his arm in a very possessive fashion.  
  
Inside the generic paper was a small box. Spike gently opened the bow top-- afraid to break anything inside--there--nestled in all the paper shavings-- was a tiny wood hanger, complete with a miniscule black leather coat, which had an even smaller red and green bow glued on the lapel.  
  
"That's got to be the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" Buffy squealed, holding out a finger to touch it with her nail.  
  
"I saw it and thought of him," Grandma Anne said smiling at Spike.  
  
"Thank you," the vamp said sincerely.  
  
Kevin snorted from the corner--where he was sulking--and in return received death-looks from Buffy and Joyce accompanied by a smack upside the head from his mother.  
  
Spike turned to the now-decorated tree and debated where he should put the new ornament. Buffy took it from him and hung it near an ice-skating polar bear. Spike glanced at her, confused.  
  
"Next to mine," she whispered. He nodded and snaked an arm around her waist as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
From behind them, the three sisters stood. They looked at each other, then at Buffy and Spike, and then back at each other again and nodded. Yup, they were definitely falling in love.  
  
"How about we start dinner? It is almost five," Joan suggested.  
  
"Why not? The turkey should take about an hour to cook anyway," Joyce and her two sisters left Buffy and Spike alone--dragging Kevin out by the ear-- followed by Grandma Anne's own departure.  
  
"Good Christmas?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Best Christmas," Spike replied.  
  
"You know it's not over yet," Buffy added.  
  
"I had a sneaking suspicion," Spike answered sarcastically.  
  
"All in all, it hasn't been a bad weekend," Buffy said moving herself and Spike to the couch.  
  
"Nope. I'd say it went rather well," Spike agreed.  
  
"Now, we just have to make it two more days," Buffy continued, making Spike frown, "and then you're free to go on home." Spike thanked whatever gods were watching out for him that Buffy wasn't looking up at him--because when she said this Spike could control the single tear that ran down his cheek at the thought of leaving her side ever again. And yet, she seemed so okay with him leaving--and that probably hurt him even more.  
  
Well, she did look up, he plastered a smile on his face--it was sad but in dimming light she couldn't tell--and hugged her closer to him. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, snuggling closer to him. He would hold as long as he could because soon she would be lost to him.  
  
(--)  
  
Another two hours later found the entire family--including Spike and Denise- -sitting in the living room surrounding the tree and Grandpa Jack. The elderly man was sitting in a large arm chair by the tree, Erin and Jackie on his knees--Sarah and Celia were sitting at his feet--with the time- honored classic of the Summers' Christmas Eves--A Night Before Christmas lay open in his lap.  
  
On the couch sat Joyce snuggled up with Buffy. Spike was sitting on the opposite side of the room on the floor with the kids. Joan stood behind Rob, who was sitting in a dinning room chair, with her hand on his shoulder. Judy and Hank were cuddled on floor. While Jim and Denise held each other from behind Jack. Grandma Anne sat next to Buffy on couch, watching her husband.  
  
"'Twas the night before Christmas,   
And all through the house,   
Not a creature was stirring,   
Not even a mouse..." Grandpa Jack began...  
  
"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care   
In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there   
The children were nestled all snug in their wee little beds   
While visions of sugar plums danced in the wee little heads   
And Mama in her 'kerchief and I in my cap   
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap  
  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter   
That I sprang from by bed to see what was the matter   
Away to the window I flew like a flash   
Tore open the shutters, threw up the sash..."  
  
The children 'ooh-ed' and 'ah-ed' at this point...and it was all Buffy could do to keep from laughing. Instead, she glanced at Spike, who was smiling broadly and watching the small girls. He looked up and locked eyes with hers. He smiled brightly and she returned the smile merrily before reverting her attention back to the story.  
  
"The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,   
Gave the luster of midday to objects below,   
And what to my wondering eyes should appear   
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer   
With a little old driver so lively and quick   
I knew in an instant it must be Saint Nick... "  
  
_My God_, Spike thought as he smiled at Buffy, _I love her! I fell in love with the bloody Slayer! I fell in love with her and I can't even figure out when...well, maybe I can...it was the minute before I asked her granddad to help me surprise her...and again the minute I realized I was gonna loose her...  
_  
"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came   
And he whistled and shouted and called them by name...   
Can you say them with me?"  
  
"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen,   
On Comet, on Cupid, on Donder and Blizten..." the group recited.  
  
"To the top of the porch   
To the top of the wall   
Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!  
  
As dry leaves that before the hurricane fly   
They meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,   
So up to the housetop the coursers they flew   
With a sleigh-full of toys and St. Nicholas too..."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike once more--he was smiling and laughing and she knew in an instant..._I love him...I can't believe I'm thinking it...but I really do love him...I love how he swears loathing towards kids but has as much fun with them as anyone I know...I love how he makes me feel...I love how when he actually smiles, the world around us falls away...I love how he kisses me...and holds me...and surprises me...and I think Mom knew before me! She was helping with the surprise and everything and she said Spike needed me...  
_  
"And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof   
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof   
As I drew in my hand and was turning around   
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound  
  
He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot   
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot   
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back   
And he looked like a peddler just opening his sack  
  
His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly..."  
  
Joyce watched her daughter's continuous observation of the chipped vampire sitting on the floor. And she knew it was just as she assumed. The pair had fallen in love. No wonder! What with spending most of their time together and all...  
  
"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,   
'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'" Grandpa Jack finished the story and closed the book. With the story over the girls were beginning to drift off into dreamland. Images of Christmas morning floated through their minds...  
  
Buffy smiled. She herself was getting sleepy too. Probably all the epiphany stuff she'd just experienced. You know, realizing she was in love with Spike and all.  
  
"Why don't we all hit the sack?" Jim suggested, "I know I'm dead. Those lights were real bitch."  
  
"Yes, yelling at us from your very low and comfortable position on the ground must've been very tiring," Rob mocked. The others laughed.  
  
"I think I'm going go down stairs anyway. This guy's tired. You coming, Pet?" Spike got to his feet and held out his hand for. She accepted and pulled her off the couch. She kissed everyone in the room before following the vampire down into the basement.  
  
"You know you're not getting any tonight, right?" Buffy asked as he pulled back the new blankets.  
  
"Wasn't expecting any, Pet, unless you had other ideas?" Spike pulled off his shirt and slipped under the covers. Buffy shook her head and climbed in next to him.  
  
"Night Spike," Buffy sighed quietly, curling into his shoulder.  
  
"G'night, Pet," Spike replied. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. 


	8. The Gifts They Gave

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce. The poem Spike reads is "A Magic Moment I Remember" by Pishkin and Buffy's poem is "The Night Has A Thousand Eyes" by Francis William Bourdillon, Spike's second poem is called "My Suburban Girl" by Samuel Alfred Beadle.  
  
Previously: Buffy and Spike have shared their first "real" kiss...but unbeknownst to them, Kevin, Buffy's cousin, was watching. Later, they finished the night with some good, old-fashioned "'Twas the Night Before Christmas"-ness...  
  
(---)  
  
Spike was in the midst of a dream. A beautiful dream--in which Buffy was his--not that she wasn't when he was awake--but...Anyway, it was a good dream- -one he wasn't likey to forget anytime soon--and now someone was trying to steal that dream away from him.  
  
He turned on his opposite side--away from the offensive limb. When they shook him again, Spike--still in his traces of sleep--smacked back. And then he didn't need to be shaken. The pain that shot through his head was enough to wake him.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Spike sat up, holding his head. Buffy reeled back falling on her butt on the floor.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy sat on her knees against the side of the cot. The vampire had returned to a lying position--still holding his forehead.  
  
"Hate that goddamn chip!" Spike fumed--less menacing than before.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't know you'd hit back," Buffy apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Pet. Just a bit of a shock--literally--I'll be fine," Spike assured her, pushing the blankets away from him.  
  
"Good. 'Cause guess what?" Buffy smiled at him--child-like--.  
  
"What, Pet?" Spike asked pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
"It's Christmas morning!" she squealed. Spike had to think over the implications of that statement--but before he could reply he was being tugged up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Buffy!" Judy waved from her spot on the floor--the discarded wrapping paper making it impossible to see the carpet. Buffy pulled Spike to the floor and grabbed at a box. The tag read 'Spike', so she handed it over.  
  
The vampire was surprised when Buffy handed him a gift. He hadn't really been expecting to get anything from the family. But here he was--holding a present from Judy, Hank and the three girls. Spike smiled and tugged at the wrapping. The paper slid away easily to reveal a box from April Fools'. Spike's brow creased as he pulled off the top. Nestled in the tissue paper were three black tee shirts.  
  
"Hey, look, more black," Buffy said, looking into the box.  
  
"We weren't sure what to get you," Judy said.  
  
"I wanted to get you some literature books for school but Judy said that was 'inappropriate'," Hank joked from Judy's other side.  
  
"I can always use new shirts." Spike put the box aside and leaned back on his hands when Buffy tossed another present at him. This one was from Joyce. He glanced up at her--but Slayer-Mom was talking with her other sis. Carefully, Spike ripped away the paper. Inside was a plastic wrapped box.  
  
"Season one of _Passions_! On DVD! All right!" Spike exclaimed. Buffy looked at the gift--then quirked her eyebrow at him.  
  
"You are so weird," she commented. So far she'd gotten: new boots from her mom; a couple of shirts from Judy; a book by Stephen King from her dad and Denise; hand-drawn pictures from the three girls and a whole new make-up kit from Joan.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Spike pulled a present from behind her--and put it in her lap. There was no tag but she could easily figure out whom it was from.  
  
"Spike--you really shouldn't have--the basement thing was enough," Buffy whispered but she still accepted the small box. Gently, she pulled the paper off. Inside was a small, brown sachet. She took off the top and placed it aside. Within the cotton was a delicate, golden, locket.  
  
The Slayer gasped softly as she lifted the locket up. She opened it. On one side was a picture of her mom and on the other was a picture of Xander, Willow and Giles. Buffy could've cried. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. On the front, a tiny rose--surrounded by the triquetra-- was etched in the faintest pink tone.  
  
"Symbol there--means unity," Spike pointed to the triquetra. Buffy handed the necklace to him and held her hair away from the back of her neck. Spike leaned back--to slip the chain around her thin neck and clip it together.  
  
"It's gorgeous," Buffy breathed, fingering the gold again.  
  
"It's nothing," Spike replied.  
  
"Oh, it's something. Now my gift will be--like--boring," Buffy countered holding up the blue-wrapped gift.  
  
"Doubt it, Pet," Spike took the heavy present from her and opened the paper. He almost fainted at the sight of the six thick volumes of the Poetry Collection she'd bought.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Jesus, Pet, this has got--I know these guys--I haven't read him in years-- Buffy look--no, it even has--I don't believe it--I didn't know he was a poet--!"  
  
Spike's reaction satisfied Buffy. Considering, she'd only spent a hundred bucks on those books--he seemed fascinated by every author there. _He probably knew some of them back in his day,_ she mused, thinking about how he'd probably sat as a young boy reading away the hours--loosing track of time while he did so--starting at dawn and not looking up again until dusk. She could totally picture him doing that--even if now he had the shortest attention span of anyone she knew.  
  
"Buffy, breakfast is going to be ready in about an hour--why don't you and Spike head back down stairs for a bit," Joyce suggested.  
  
"Do you really think that's such a--." Jim started.  
  
"Shush, Jim, I believe I was talking to Buffy," Joyce's voice didn't falter from the cheeriness. She was even still smiling when she looked over at him.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, Mom," Buffy answered. She stood up and grabbed her presents, before nodding to Spike to follow.  
  
(--)  
  
They hit the cot in a fit of giggles. All Buffy could think about was watching her father's face when Joyce had told him to shut up. She laughed so hard--her stomach was beginning to hurt.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." The simple phrase--which escaped Spike's lips inadvertently--made Buffy freeze--her eyes locking with his.  
  
_Damn,_ Spike thought, _now, I've gone and scared her off. Me and my bloody mouth! Can't keep the damn thing shut even if it means the death of me!  
_  
"Thank you," Buffy replied softly, blush creeping up her cheeks. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and regarded him with a shy, schoolgirl, first-crush kind of smile. _God,_ Buffy thought, _I can't believe I'm acting like _this_ around him. It's Spike for god's sakes! Just five minutes ago we were laughing our asses off at my father--now it's all shy-Buffy and stuff!  
_  
Spike needed something--anything--to draw her back--to make her less self- conscious. He looked around the basement quickly--there wasn't much to use as a diversionary tactic. The air in the room was thick with tension--Spike could've sat watching her like he was for hours on end--leaving the 'beautiful' remark in the open--if he wanted to--but Buffy seemed uncomfortable by it--and his first instinct was to make her as happy and carefree as humanly--or inhumanly--possible.  
  
That's when his eyes landed on the collection of poetry book Buffy had given him. He'd remembered to bring them down when the pair had retreated to the basement. The vampire stood up--he wanted to be inconspicuous so Buffy wouldn't suspect he was trying to change the subject--and walked over to the tiny table where the books were. He picked a book and turned around-- his mouth open to speak--  
  
"Will you read to me?" Buffy asked before Spike could even process the right words. Her question caught him off-guard and stumbled through his next thoughts.  
  
"Sure, Pet," he finally answered, bringing the book back over to the cot, "who do you want to read?" He leaned back against the wall, opening the book in his lap.  
  
"You pick," Buffy settled herself in the crook of his shoulder, laying her head back against his chest. Automatically, Spike's arm curled around her waist--so he could employ this hand to assist in the book holding.  
  
"Give me a minute--," Spike flipped through the pages gracefully, stopping when one caught his attention, "here's one...  
  
_A magic moment I remember;   
I raised my eyes and you were there,   
A fleeting vision, the quintessence   
Of all that's beautiful and rare.  
  
I pray to mute despair and anguish,   
To vain pursuits the world esteems,   
Long did I hear your soothing accents,   
Long did your features haunt my dreams.  
  
Time passed. A rebel stormed-blast scattered,   
The reveries that once were mine   
And I forgot you soothing accents,   
Your features gracefully divine.  
  
In dark days of enforced retirement   
I gazed upon gray skies above   
With no ideals to inspire me,   
No one to cry for, live for, love.  
  
Then came a moment of renaissance,   
I looked up--and you again are there,   
A fleeting vision, the quintessence   
Of all that's beautiful and rare_."  
  
With the last lines of the poem, Buffy was captivated. She couldn't move or breathe for fear that it would break the spell that the words had cast. She felt Spike begin to sigh behind her--and she knew it was okay to taint the air with her own whisper for content.  
  
"That was--ah..." Buffy compliment quietly--still she unable to put her admiration towards the poem into coherent phrases.  
  
"Glad you liked it, Pet," Spike said, looking down at her as she grasped the book from him.  
  
"Can I read one now?" she asked lightly, already flipping the pages.  
  
"Course. Look for one you like," Spike replied. It only took her three books later to find the perfect one to read to him--but she did. Her voice rang sweetly into the air morning.  
  
"_The night has a thousand eyes,   
And the day but one;   
Yet the light of the bright world dies,   
With the dying sun   
The mind has a thousand eyes,   
And the heart but one;   
Yet the light of a whole life dies,   
When love is done_."  
  
"I like that one," Spike concurred. It was a pretty poem--and from someone who knew poetry like he did--that was a relatively well-off compliment. That was one of the few things he'd hid from his dark princess--his continued interest in poetry. Angel and Darla never understood Spike's fascination with literature--which made him poncy in Angelus' eyes--but Dru never failed to amaze him by how much she pretended to care about his passion.  
  
Eventually, he stopped stealing poetry books--making Dru believe she'd destroyed the poet and was left with the killer--he'd write down verses that came to him--mostly during the daylight hours when he was alone--or after Dru had begun her rhyming rants. Drusilla would almost always speak in rhymes when she was having a vision--and then it stopped being just during the visions--as her insanity grew to an all-time high.  
  
"Pick another," Buffy suggested. And so they went back and forth for hours until Spike came upon a poem that struck him.  
  
"This one's a bit of coincidence, Luv," Spike said pulling the book from her Slayer grip.  
  
"Please, I don't believe in coincidence," Buffy attested.  
  
"Then this is one hell of a lot of weird," Spike said...  
  
"_I know a suburban girl,   
She's witty, bright and brief;   
With dimples in her cheeks;   
And pearl in rubies set, for teeth.  
  
Beneath her glossy sunbeam hair   
There beams a hazel eye_--."  
  
"It doesn't say that," Buffy chided, she grabbed at the book.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Spike smirked.  
  
"Yes, a big, fat, slightly obnoxious liar!" She reached again.  
  
"Now, I'm hurt!" Spike joked, holding the book farther from her hand.  
  
"No you're not--but you will be if you don't give me that book!" Buffy warned playfully, jumping across his lap to make one last effort on the book. Fortunately, Spike wasn't nearly as quick as Buffy and she was able to pull the book away before he even had the chance to move.  
  
She scanned the page--reading the lines of the poem in her heard--finding his change. She smacked him on the shoulder with the book.  
  
"It says 'raven hair'! You idiot! Not sunbeam!" She laughed in spite of faux anger she was portraying.  
  
"Called poetic license, Pet. You should learn it," Spike mocked. And with that she tackled him to the bed. The foolish games took a pause--as she was a bit out of breath and he--well, he pretended to be out of breath. Spike lay on his back with Buffy draped along the length of him--her head resting on his chest. They lay there for a few minutes--each silently hoping there would be no unwanted interruptions.  
  
"Spike, can I ask you something?" Buffy's voice was quiet and muffled--but that was due to her cheek being pressed into Spike's abs.  
  
"What is it, Pet?" Spike's chest rumbled when he spoke--making Buffy smile.  
  
"Have you ever wished you--um--died--instead of being turned," Buffy knew she was stepping into uncharted territory--but she was willing to take a hit for the team.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Spike struggled to sit up. In doing so, the vamp moved Buffy to his lap--making it easier for her to look into his eyes. But all the secrets those azure depths were holding couldn't be spilled so easily. The Slayer was about to coax his answer when he spoke.  
  
"I've been around for nearly two-hundred years, Pet, and there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't wish it--till I met you," Spike breathed.  
  
In four words, the vampire managed to kill whatever part of Buffy was still debating her feelings for him. That little voice--the one that came out when she thought of her friends or even Riley--had been squashed by the answer he'd given her.  
  
She looked up at him--her hazel eyes soft--the same delicateness resembled in his electric blue ones. He grinned gently--strengthening the feeling behind his words. She could only smile in return. This being the second moment--that morning--she'd felt talking was a monumental No-No.  
  
Deep, beneath the quiet façade, Spike's heart was screaming out to him. Out to tell her how the vampire felt. About how much he loved her. Even he knew that the meaning behind those words probably surpassed the Slayer's early- morning logic. _I'm a bloody prat!_ Spike thought, _I can't even tell her what I feel. Course, she'd most likey laugh or hit me--break my bloody nose, the stupid bitch--not like the feelings would be reciprocated. I'll be damned if the Slayer's not just using me to get over Captain Cardboard! But, what if--what if she does understand--what if she knows--what if she feels-- what? The same? She's made it clear these past years how she feels about me. It's just--these last few days--things have changed--but--a couple of kisses isn't love, you idiot!_ She had gotten him the poetry books--and she had slept with him the past few nights but_--no! I don't give a damn how she feels--it's all about how I feel around her_, even though he knew that wasn't true.  
  
The vampire knew in just three day's time, he's be heading back to Rupes' house and the Slayer would be joining up with her Scooby pals. They'd never accept him--let alone accept anything between Buffy and him--but when she went back--would she forget him--was he just that vacation fling?  
  
Spike frowned. For the first time in a while--he was afraid. Not because he would still be on the Scooby hit-list or that he'd end up chained back in that bathtub--but because he was gonna loose Buffy--loose her somewhere he was likely to never get her back.  
  
(--)  
  
Joyce and Jack stood at the top of the stairs--the place where Kevin had been the day before--watching the scene unfold below them. Joyce could practically hear Buffy falling in love even as Spike's heart was breaking. Her father motioned to the door, and they slipped out.  
  
"She doesn't know, does she?" Grandpa Jack asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Joyce replied.  
  
"Are you going to tell her," Jack continued.  
  
"She needs to find out herself," Joyce answered curtly.  
  
"This could ruin it," Jack whispered fervently.  
  
"Buffy needs to learn." Joyce started down the hall. Her father caught her hand and turned her to face him again.  
  
"Buffy needs him--and he needs her--no matter how much they don't believe so," Jack protested.  
  
"It's there business." She turned away again.  
  
"You know it's all of our problems." Jack called down the hallway.  
  
Joyce turned on her heel and stomped back to her father. She looked him in the eye--her face set in resolve.  
  
"I will not be the one to tell her. I'm sorry," Joyce said.  
  
"Spike'll tell her," Jack stated.  
  
"Then Spike should. He'll have to deal with it firsthand anyway," Joyce barked.  
  
"Buffy's gonna need her mom." Joyce didn't answer--instead she continued her path away from her father. The elder man turned away and started up stairs.  
  
"Buffy's gonna need a therapist," Jack muttered, "especially with a new baby on the way."  
  
TBC in Chapter 9: Christmas Day...  
  
A/N: Nope, I'm not gonna tell you who's pregnant. You may be able to guess it. You may not be able to. In the coming chapters:  
  
There's a fight... There's a pregnancy... There's a phone call... There's a snowstorm... There's a car accident... 


	9. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family; excluding Joyce.

Previously: Buffy and Spike read poetry to each other Christmas morning...while Joyce and Jack discuss a pregnancy and Spike worries about potentially loosing Buffy in the coming days...

A/N: I could never be more sorry for making y'all wait this long for this chapter! Make freaking computer wasn't working and my Internet connection was shot for a while. So sorry. The posts will be more regular again so be prepared for the home stretch.

(---)

Buffy had drifted back to sleep, so Spike had headed back up stairs. He needed to talk to someone about his fears of loosing the Slayer very soon. Grandpa Jack had expressed his confidence--so Spike sought him out.

"Spike--do you need something?" Jack asked, halfway out of Joyce's bedroom--where he and his wife were staying--.

"You got a minute?" Jack nodded and invited Spike inside the bedroom. The vampire moved to sit on the bed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Jack closed and locked the door before turning and sitting down beside Spike.

"What's on your mind?"

"Buffy."

"Ah--should've known--what's wrong? She not like the necklace--'cause--personally--I thought that was a bit of all right," Jack looked at the vampire for answer--but the peroxide head was shaking 'no'.

"Not the necklace--she--my stay here isn't permanent--tomorrow, I'm heading back to my previous arrangements--I won't get to--see her--and it's--." The vampire was at a loss for words.

"It's killing you," Jack finished for him.

"Yeah. And I don't think Buffy knows--and if she does--exactly how much." The vampire looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know if I can help ya here partner," Jack finally replied. The vampire looked--to say the least--pathetic--and Jack knew how much this guy loved his granddaughter--he had to at least try, "Have ya told her about these fears?"

"No, she'd just deny it anyway. Sayin there's nothing to worry about. But there is. I'm gonna loose her--and I can't do a damn thing about it!" Spike exclaimed.

Jack glanced at the young man sadly. Spike was right. Buffy wouldn't believe that she would do that--but Jack knew well enough that she was very capable of hurting him without even knowing it. Jack looked into the coffee cup he was holding. He was rather tired--perhaps that was why he couldn't think of an answer for Spike's problem.

Spike noticed the old man's exhausted appearance. The baggy eyes and tired smile made Jack look to be like a hundred. Jack's adopted form frightened Spike--_he better not be sick! He's the only bleedin' one here I can talk to! Plus, Buffy would be tortured--worse than anything I could ever do to her._

"I realize you're upset about all this--with leaving Buffy--but there is another problem needing to be tackled," Jack felt wholly bad about dropping this on Spike now. But he needed to be clued in--since Joyce had no intentions of telling Buffy herself.

"What's the problem? With Buffy?" Spike frowned worriedly.

"No! No--well, it affects Buffy but--actually she might have a problem with it--but physically, it's not _her_ problem," Jack rationalized as Spike's face relaxed.

"Then what's up?" Spike asked. He was so not ready for the next bit of information.

"Denise is pregnant." And the bomb had been dropped--as well as Spike's jaw.

"Holy shit!" Spike exclaimed.

"Shh, Anne doesn't know and neither do Judy and Joan. We don't want them figuring it out--yet."

"Does Joyce know?"

"Yeah, she and I were discussing it earlier. Joyce doesn't want to tell Buffy herself. So, I was thinking, maybe..." Jack faltered. This wasn't as easy as Jack had previously assumed.

"You want me to tell Buffy?" Spike asked.

"Yes. We were hoping you could help us out in that respect," Jack said.

"Well, I suppose--I'll try--but if you see me walking around with a bruised nose--you'll know she didn't take it well," Spike replied getting to his feet.

"You're a real champion, kid--err, what can I call you anyway?" Jack joked, "You're not exactly a kid--as you're older than me--but you're also not a son--."

"Son. Son sounds good. I didn't really have a dad," Spike answered quietly.

"Son, it is then," Jack also stood up. He patted Spike's shoulder, "I'll see if I can think of an answer to your problem."

"Thanks mate," Spike walked to the door, but turned, "like I said, broken nose: she didn't like what I told her."

"Got it," Jack nodded. Spike slipped out the door, closing it behind him. _Buffy is going to be the death of that boy, _Jack thought wryly, _and she doesn't even know it. Still, the kid's got heart--no longer beating aside--you can't help but feel bad for him when she steps all over it. _A tiny squeak from Jack's closet caught his attention. Slowly, he made his way over to it. He took the handle carefully, and then forcefully threw the door wide. Cowering inside was none other than Kevin.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Jack asked.

"N-nothing!" Kevin squealed. Jack grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled the boy out and on to his feet.

"What did you hear?" Jack pointed at him menacingly.

"Uh--."

"Don't lie to me," Jack shook him.

"Just some stuff about Spike loosing Buffy and Denise being pregnant and, and, him being older than you, is all. I swear!" Kevin replied.

"If you breathe a word of anything you heard to anyone--I'll personally ripe out everyone of your appendages--got it?"

Kevin nodded furiously.

"Now, get out of here," Kevin sprinted towards the door, "And don't ever let me catch you snooping around again!"

Kevin closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He'd never heard his grandfather speak to him like that before. Not ever. It was bad enough knowing that Spike was a vampire who could potentially suck out all his blood if he really pissed him off--but now, Kevin's own grandfather was threatening him.

Grandfather's were supposed to be kind and friendly and were supposed to spoil their grandchildren--not threaten them with bodily harm. He looked at the recorder in his pocket. He'd gotten the entire conversation on tape--perfect for a little blackmail--suddenly, Kevin had a better idea. There was someone who didn't like Spike very much at all and would kill for all the info Kevin had on him.

(--)

Jim answered the knock at his bedroom door quickly. Kevin didn't wait for a hello or invite--he simply pushed past Jim and sat down on the bed.

"Please, Kev, come on in," Jim said sarcastically as he closed the door.

"I'm not here for pleasantries," Kevin replied, "I have some interesting stuff on our friend Spike--I thought you might like to know what I know."

Jim looked at the door. He locked it and hurried to sit next to Kevin, "what'd you know about him?"

"Please, like I'm going to give up this information for free? I'm not eight," Kevin snapped.

Jim pulled out his wallet, "Five dollars?"

Kevin put his hand on his head and pretended to be woozy. He gripped the bed for support.

"It's so strange, Uncle Jim, it all seems to be fading away..."

"Fine. Will a twenty help?" Jim held out the monetary note. Kevin sat up--back to normal--.

"It's a start," he grabbed the bill and shoved it in his pocket, "here's what I got from yesterday. Spike's not you're average guy--he's a vampire."

"That's it give me my twenty back. This is bullshit," Jim stood up.

"You wanna know why Buffy is so weird--why she runs out of the house at night--why Spike has been outside during the day at all since we've been here? He's a vampire--and she's a vampire Slayer. Just ask Aunt Joyce--she knows," Kevin said. Jim returned to his seat next to Kevin.

"But that's ridiculous. There's no such--."

"You can also look in the fridge downstairs--I'm pretty sure it's filled with AB negative--not T.V. dinners."

"All right. So he's a vampire--tell me more."

"It's gonna cost you," Kevin replied.

"Another twenty?"

"And that five you had before." Jim clenched his teeth and handed over the cash. He was a very frugal man by nature and spending this much money for blackmail on his daughter's boyfriend was unheard of--but Jim really wanted to get Spike out of house--especially since Denise was pregnant--couldn't have Buffy's little confidant screwing things to hell.

And with the passing of the money, Kevin began talking. He didn't stop until he'd told everything he'd heard in the last two days--also after he'd earned ten more bucks. Jim was beginning to form a plan in for the coming days.

(--)

_Ring, ring, ring, _Joyce grabbed the phone off the hook and held it to her ear. The voice on the other end was muffled and sounded tired; still, she immediately recognized it.

"Rupert?"

"Joyce, brilliant. It's good to hear your voice," Giles said from the other end of the line.

"Rupert, you sound like you're in a blizzard," Joyce replied--her voice set with worry.

"Well, as a matter of fact. Heathrow was hit with the largest snowstorm in two decades. The plane's are iced to the ground."

"How terrible!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Thing is, I won't be getting back for a couple more days--a bit longer than I planned--so, if it's not too much trouble--do you think Spike could stay just a few more--."

"Rupert, we'd be happy to have Spike stay longer," Joyce responded cheerily.

"You would?" Giles asked incredulously, "I mean, you don't mind?"

"No, of course not. Buffy won't mind either."

Giles was getting scared--something must be wrong if even Buffy has no problem with Spike staying a few more days, "Joyce, you're not in demon trouble are you?"

"No, Rupert, why would you think that?" Joyce asked.

"Because you're speaking of insanity madam," Giles replied, "can talk to Buffy? Maybe sort this all out?"

"Certainly. She's in the basement--I'll get her," Joyce started down the stairs. Buffy was resting peacefully on Spike's cot. Joyce hated to rouse her but she did. Buffy sat up, "it's Mr. Giles darling." Buffy took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Hey, Giles. How's England?" she asked, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"It's remarkably cold and snowy," came Giles' reply.

"Snowy, huh? You're so used to California, aren't you?" Buffy joked.

"Actually, even the people here are shocked at the snowfall. In fact, that's why I'm calling--."

"You weren't in an accident were you?" Buffy sat up, her concern not masked but her frightened voice.

"No! Nothing like that. I just--well, I'm stuck here for a while longer than I thought--which means Spike will be increasing his time with you." Giles waited for Buffy's angry sigh or a her complaining response to reach his ears, but it never came. He thought maybe the line had given out--, "Buffy?"

"Yeah?" So much for no line.

"Did you hear me? Spike will be staying for longer," Giles reiterated.

"I got it Giles," Buffy replied, she sounded not in the least bit upset at this news.

"What the bloody hell is going on there?!" Giles exploded, "Joyce doesn't mind--_YOU _don't mind! Is there some demon that's brainwashing all of you? Because if there is--."

"Giles, calm down. There's no demon--Spike and I just kind of--came to a truce--that's all. He's not actually that bad of a guy," Buffy answered.

"Oh, he's not that bad of a guy, is he? Buffy, do you remember the numerous times he's tried to kill you? Tried to kill the rest of us? There's more to count. He tried to bite Willow!" Giles exclaimed.

"Yeah--but he was chipped--and he still is. Not to mention every time he's _tried _to kill me--he never has. I'm good but he's better--if he really wanted to kill me--he'd have done it already--we both know it," Buffy defended.

(--)

Spike took an unneeded breath and stepped onto to top landing of the basement steps. He was going to have to tell Buffy about this pregnancy thing sooner or later. And he'd much rather do it sooner. Especially, since Buffy was going to be pissed as hell when she heard.

_Okay_, Spike thought, _if she's still sleeping, I'll just tell her later--like tomorrow. Or next week. Or next month. Maybe next year would be better? No, I promised Jack. God, how do I start? She's sleeping--please let her be sleeping..._Except, she wasn't--she was talking to someone. Rupes, by the way it sounded. He stayed on the landing for a few more minutes listening to Buffy's ongoing conversation--they seemed to be talking about him.

(--)

"Buffy, are you defending Spike?" Giles sounded shocked. Buffy winced--she was either gonna have to tell him the truth about her relationship with Spike or lie her ass off to cover it up.

"I'm not defending anyone, Giles. I just think he's harmless, that's all," Buffy replied--guess it was going to lying her ass off then. Giles was quiet for a moment.

"Buffy, forgive me for sounding paranoid or obsessive or even slightly insane--but this is what it's come to--are you and Spike in a relationship?" Giles asked, flustered. Buffy closed her eyes--how the hell was she going to get around this? She'd have to tread lightly--she hated lying to Giles but she needed to tell him in person--and when he was calmer.

"Am I in a relationship with Spike? Giles, please, how can you ask me that? A relationship with Spike--that like a twisted question about Willow's spell. Of course, I'm not!" Buffy was afraid she sounded too denying--but Giles bought it--or he seemed to. He dropped the issue.

(--)

In the few words that had slipped from her mouth, Spike felt his heart break. He closed his eyes tightly, trying erase her words before his slammed his fist into something. _How could she? _He thought, _how could she so easily deny her feelings like that? Because she probably didn't have any in the first place! I knew she was just trying to get over Riley--god! I can't even insult him any more! But Buffy doesn't love me--_the realization hit him right in the gut. He felt winded--which was interesting for someone who didn't breathe.

The strange thing came when his vision became blurred. The vampire wiped his eye and found it damp with tears. He was crying! The bloody bitch had made him cry! The last person to do that was Cecily--in 1880! There was no way he could tell Buffy about Denise now--he could barely even look at her. He turned on his heel and left Buffy to her continued conversation with her Watcher.

He furiously rubbed his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him crying--especially Jim or Kevin. Those two rubbed him the wrong way--and he couldn't have cared less if thy were bloody demons! He had to get away--but the sun wasn't due to go down for few more minutes. He reached the living room and grabbed a blanket off the couch. He tore the door open and walking into the waning sunlight--his blanket covering his head.

(--)

Two hours later, Buffy was getting worried. She hadn't seen Spike in a long time and the blanket from the couch was missing. She'd assumed he'd gone out--probably patrolling--but why she couldn't figure out. For one frightening second, thought Spike might've overheard her lie to Giles--and if he had. She'd have to find him and correct his assumption.

"Mom, I'm going out," Buffy kissed her mother's cheek softly, before stepping out the back door--glad to be away from her insane-o family. Now, she just had to find her insane-o boyfriend before he skipped town--not like he'd really do that--but she was doing the extreme-fears thing--and him leaving her frightened her a lot.

She started with the cemetery closest to her home. Sure enough, a few vampires had decided to come out a play. They surrounded her--three of them.

"Guys, can we do this later? I'm kind of looking for someone," Buffy suggested.

"You're pretty," the head vamp replied.

"Guess we can't do this later--all right," she laid roundhouse kick to the head vamp's stomach sending him flying. The second one rushed at her--but Buffy jumped and somersaulted over his head. And close-lined the third. She staked him on the ground before moving to his companions.

"Hi there, I'm Buffy," she said as she punched him in the face.

"Name's Kris and this is Kringle," the vamp replied hitting her across the cheek. Buffy paused after throwing him to the ground.

"My god. Can you be any tackier? Kris and Kringle on Christmas? I must say I've never seen worse. Congrats," Buffy stared at the vampires at her disposal.

"Thanks," Kris said right before Buffy stuck a stake through his heart. Kringle shot her an evil glance and then charged. A black-booted foot shot out of the shadows and tripped him. The vamp landed on his face and was quickly staked.

"I figured this was where you headed," Buffy stated as Spike came from his hiding place.

"Yeah, well, I had some things on my mind," Spike replied, walking to Buffy's side. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly.

"What sort of things?" she asked, smiling into the kiss.

"Secret sort of things," Spike replied. Buffy pulled back and pouted.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, Pet, you don't want to get inside my mind--it's very confusing," Spike answered, wrapping an arm around her waist. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Spike," Buffy started.

"Yeah, Pet?" he looked down at her.

"You didn't, by chance, hear the conversation I was having with Giles, did you?" she glanced up at him and found him frowning.

"Nope," he lied, "why?" Spike had figured there was no point in bringing it up. It was the past--she had denied any feelings and that had answered his questions. Best to just drop it and leave it alone.

"Oh, no reason. He's stuck there, you know? In England. He's not coming back for a couple of days. He said you can stay here with me until he comes back," Buffy continued.

Well, he hadn't been expecting _that_ but it certainly was good news. Perhaps in the extra time he had--he could win over her heart. He could tell her how he loved and maybe, just maybe she could say the same thing. It was worth a try.

"That's good for us, then, isn't it, Pet?" Spike smiled.

"Absolutely," Buffy agreed. She too smiled and once again they fell into silence.

Now, it was Spike's turn to start a conversation. He needed to tell her about Denise--and this was a good time when she worry-free and calm and happy. He just hated breaking that spell of joy.

"Pet," he began despite his doubts.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked.

"We need to talk about your dad and his girlfriend," Spike turned her so she was facing him.

"What about them?" Buffy's voice was innocent.

"Denise--she's--well, she's--you're gonna be--god, why can't I say this? Uh, Buffy, your dad and Denise are--." Spike couldn't force the words out of his mouth. This was so hard!

"Spike, just tell me. It can't be _that_ bad. It's not like they're having a baby or anything," Buffy laughed at the idea. But when she looked to see if Spike was laughing with her, she discovered her was not. _And_ it seemed as if he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed. Spike nodded gently.

TBC in Chapter 10: Faithful Friends...

In coming chapters:

A fight...

A car accident...

A broken nose...

And few more lies...


	10. Faithful Friends

Disclaimer: I own only Buffy's family, excluding Joyce.

Previously: Giles has called Buffy and told her he won't be returning for a few more days--due to a snowstorm in England--Buffy assured him she is not in a relationship with Spike, but the vampire overheard. Jack has asked Spike to tell Buffy that Denise is pregnant and Kevin has sold his information on Spike to Jim.

"Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed. Spike nodded gently.

"I know it sounds--bad--but..." Spike trailed off.

"Oh my god!" Buffy repeated.

"Pet, I didn't want to tell you but your granddad asked me to help--and I couldn't say no," Spike explained.

Buffy sank to the ground, repeating "oh my god". Spike knelt beside her. They were only a few minutes from her house--if he could just get her there...Spike placed a hand on her back--trying to steady her. She looked very pale--almost translucent.

"You okay, Pet?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy looked up at him with large eyes. She seemed so innocent sitting there, in the dirt. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, cradling her to him like an infant child. She burst into tears then--_she always picks my best shirts to cry on, doesn't she?_ Spike mused, scooping her into his arms.

He carried her the few feet to her back door. Joyce opened it and stepped aside. She simply stared at her young daughter and shook her head. Spike moved past her.

"Evening Joyce," he said.

"Evening," she replied and opened the basement door for him. The vampire nodded and went down stairs. He laid Buffy on the cot--she had calmed sufficiently--and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She absently clutched it as Spike pulled off her boots. Then he stepped back and took his coat off. He delicately rolled Buffy to her other side and climbed onto the cot beside her. Again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, spooning into her.

She sighed--inaudible for anyone without super-hearing--and closed her eyes. Spike kissed the top of her head and slipped into slumber as well.

The top of the stairs had rarely been vacant in the past few days. In fact standing there at that moment was none other than Jim Summers himself--silently watching his daughter and the creature fall asleep.

There was definitely something going on between them--and Jim just couldn't have that happen. If Buffy got her heartbroken--why, Jim didn't know what he was going to do--but Buffy couldn't fall in love with a vampire--it was unethical--especially since she was the Vampire Slayer.

Jim figured it this way: Heartbreak by Spike--initiated by Jim of course--would save her from possibly having her heart _physically_ ripped out and eaten. Not to mention, if the couple did stay together they'd have immense amounts of problems. Spike couldn't go out during the day--he couldn't have kids--he couldn't--well, he couldn't do a lot of things! Jim was saving Buffy from that! He really was! Plus, he could potentially beat the crap out of Spike--even if it was only metaphorically--and that fact pushed him past his doubts of what he was about to do to his little girl.

Willow Rosenberg was absolutely sick of families--She loved hers dearly, of course, but they could be such a hassle. She had gone to great lengths to ensure she didn't ever have to baby-sit her annoying twelve-year-old cousin. This year she had finally convinced her aunt and uncle that he could stay by himself for more than five minutes--he had also been very thankful of that--which was why Willow was shocked to find Buffy's aunt Judy open the door Tuesday morning.

Willow had never actually met the woman--but Joyce had pictures around the house--and Willow knew this was the youngest of the three sisters. Buffy often said she was the nicer of the two aunts as well.

"Um, hi, I'm looking for Buffy, is she here?" Willow asked.

"And you are?" Judy asked, smiling.

"Willow, I'm Buffy's friend from school--."

"Willow!" Joyce pushed past her sister and hugged the redheaded girl on her front step tightly. When she let go, Willow stared at her for a few moments.

"Hi, Ms. Summers. Is Buffy home?"

"Yes, of course! She's down stairs with Spike," Joyce replied ushering the witch inside.

"W-with--with S-spike?" Willow stammered.

"Yes, down in the basement. You can head down, if you'd like. I'm sure they're awake," Joyce opened the door and let Willow slip inside. Gently, she stepped onto the top stair. She was terribly frightened of what she might find when she reached the bottom--and this fear was making her descent agonizingly slow.

She stood on the cement flooring--her eyes shut tight--as she turned on one heel to face the opposite wall. She opened the left eye first and then the right. And she wished she hadn't. Because lying on the bed--very snuggly--was Buffy--and wrapped, possessively around her--was Spike. Willow nearly passed out right there on the stairs.

Buffy heard the soft creaks of someone coming down the stairs. She groaned and rolled away from Spike's chest, but the arms around her squeezed her tighter. She was facing the stairs--she could pretty much picture them behind her eyelids. The intruder stopped and turned. Buffy was really becoming annoyed by this person, whomever it was--she opened her mouth to snap at them--and cracked one of her eyelids open--when she realized who was standing at the bottom of the steps--her face a mixture of horror, disgust and maybe a little amusement.

"Willow!" Buffy bolted from under the covers--and Spike's cool grasp. The vampire immediately recognized the loss and opened his own piercing blue eyes. He sat up--straight as an arrow--when he noticed the redhead staring wide-eyed at him and Buffy.

"Red? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike asked menacingly.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Willow replied forcefully. So much that Spike shut-up and even _she_ had to wonder who had just spoken the words, which had come out of her mouth.

"Willow, I can explain this whole thing. It's not what it looks like--." Buffy started.

"Really. It looks pretty obvious to me Buffy. It looks like you and Spike are sleeping together!" Willow accused.

"What? No! Spike and I are not having sex!" Buffy exclaimed.

Willow grinned, "I never said having sex, did I? I said you were sleeping together, which is a completely different thing."

Spike instantly remembered why he liked Willow so much. She was very coy and was amused by the slightest things. She was also the most decent of the Scoobies--well, except, of course, for Buffy--but that was only of late.

"And even though," Willow continued, "it's very rare that the meaning of that phrase is interpreted with actual sleeping going on--I would think that you of all people would know I wasn't assuming--are you having sex?"

"Okay, um, what? And then no!" Buffy replied, "Spike and I are just..." She turned to the vampire behind her, "what are we?"

"I'd say we're in that stage between couple and friends..." Spike answered, all the while keeping Buffy's eyes locked with his. Maybe she wouldn't punk out and deny things again. Maybe if only he kept watching her...keep her watching him...

"Yeah," she broke his gaze and turned back to Willow, "I'd call us in an In Between Phase--but you can't tell!"

"So you're friends...with benefits? And I won't tell." Willow moved over to the cot and sat by the lone pillow.

"I mean it, Wills, not even Xander!" Buffy continued.

"Are you kidding? Xander would freak if he knew you were dating _another_ vampire--and he might just go all Michael Meyers if you told him it was _Spike _you were dating--or whatever," Willow agreed.

Buffy stared at her for a moment, "You mean the Austin Powers guy?" Willow raised an eyebrow. For once, she had no idea what Buffy was talking about. What Austin Powers guy? She hadn't made any Dr. Evil puns, had she? They often slipped out since she had been dating Oz.

"No, Pet. Not _Mike_ Meyers. _Michael _Meyers," Spike corrected gently.

"What's the difference?" Buffy asked endearingly. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"_Mike _Meyers played the secret agent with the bloody good accent; but _Michael _Meyers was a mass-murderer in those Halloween horror flicks," Spike replied.

"Oh, okay, what's going on?" Willow implored--she still was very confused. The conversation had turned from Xander to Austin Powers in one short question from the Slayer. And _NOW_, to top it all off, Spike was making with the goo-goo eyes towards Buffy.

"BUFFY!" Willow grabbed her friend's arm, "can I see you upstairs?" Willow tugged her friend away from Heartbreak Number 4 and back up the basement stairs. When they got to the top, Willow threw her friend's arm back down to her side.

"Okay, what the HELL is going on?" Willow yelled. The room suddenly got very quiet. Willow looked up to see Buffy's two aunts and uncles and her mom starring at them in silence, "What?" The family got up very quickly and left the room. Willow dragged Buffy over to the vacated couch and pushed her down.

"Don't get me wrong Buffy, I mean Spike--yeah, he's hot--and I can totally see the lusty feelings there--but you..." Willow faltered. Maybe she was misinterpreting the signs. Maybe Buffy was just being sweet because Spike was living with her--and they were date-y and all. Or maybe Willow was just being a complete headcase! Whatever--she had to know if Buffy was feeling more...or less than "friends with benefits" should.

"I what, Will?" Buffy asked. She had a sinking feeling she knew what Willow was going to suggest. It was the same something she hadn't really admitted to herself. It was the something, which her mouth had denied to Giles on the phone, even though her heart was screaming the truth. It was the something that she wasn't sure if she could tell Willow.

"I might be overreacting--or over-analyzing--and if I am, do tell me--but you act like you--I don't know, like you love him or something. It's very disconcerting to someone who has recently come into the circle of "knowledge"," Willow replied. Willow was really, really, hoping Buffy would call her crazy or screech at the top of her lungs that that was disgusting. God, she would've been especially happy if Buffy had stood up and slapped her across the face--anything to prove Willow's accusation had been false. But the Slayer made no move to deny or agree. She simply sat, having a sudden fascination with the small piece of lint on the couch cover.

"Buffy..." Willow urged.

"Willow, the truth is, I really can't answer that--and it's not because I don't want to! I really do...but the thing is...I don't really know myself. After everything that's happened between us this weekend--it's like, I don't know--we clicked. This is probably really hard to understand, but--." Willow cut her off.

"No, I get it. It's very similar to how Xander and Cordelia started dating," the witch wrinkled her nose when she mentioned the cheerleader, "only they were thrown into very dangerous situations and they just started making out--you and Spike--you were thrown into a very "This Royally Sucks" kind of situation, where neither of you wanted to be--and ironically, you found solace in the arms of the very person you didn't want to be with."

Buffy gaped, open-mouthed, at her redheaded friend. Willow had pretty much hit the nail right on the head. So, she did totally get it. Buffy inwardly sighed, it was nice having _someone_ understand her relationship with Spike--especially when she herself could not figure it out.

"Willow, how is it you can take something so complicated and make it that simple?" Buffy asked proudly.

"It's a trait I picked up from Oz," Willow replied, smiling. And then her face fell. She missed him terribly--but she had sworn to everyone she wouldn't try to do another spell--that last one ended way too badly. For a second, Willow hoped maybe the effects still hadn't worn off--but no, that couldn't be it. When the pair was under Willow's spell they had been sickeningly sweet and lovey--they just seemed like two, _normal_ people in love.

"This is why I love you Wills," Buffy hugged her friend gently and then pulled away, "but you can't tell _anyone_. Not Giles. Not Xander. And especially not Spike. I don't want him to know yet."

"I promise--I hope. But Buffy you know--the minute someone pushes, I crack! It's a character flaw! I've been trying to work on it, but...again with the you know me," Willow sounded very panicky. Her voice was shaky.

"Wills, I trust you with my life--I think I can trust you with a secret--besides, A. I plan on telling the rest of the gang when they all get back--which should be around New Years--and B. I'm going to _try_ and verbalize my feelings for Spike to him, but I'm not sure how soon...I don't want to scare him off," Buffy assured her.

"If Xander were here, he'd say: "Do or do not. There is not try" in a very Yoda-y voice--you know, all raspy and everything," Willow smiled shyly up at Buffy--reminding the Slayer of the Willow she had met when she had first moved to Sunnydale--it also reminded Buffy of how much her friend had changed and matured in the last few years--going from introverted, kind of geeky redhead who was in love with her best friend to smart, funny, still a little geeky redhead who was in love with a werewolf and practiced witchcraft in her spare time.

"Thanks, Will," Buffy placed her hand on top of her friend's, "I really needed someone to tell all this stuff to."

"That's what I'm here for, that and the funny way I talk," Willow replied smiling.

"So, this Willow character knows too, huh?" Jim whispered, watching his daughter and her friend from around the corner, "and she doesn't seem to like Spike either...this could work for me..."

He turned back--facing the kitchen once again--and nearly shrieked. Standing only a mere foot away was Joyce's father, Jack. And either he had heard what Jim had said, or the enraged look on his face was from eating too much holiday candy. Jim had to go with the first thing, since Jack slammed Jim up against the wall, shaking the spices on the wall rack beside his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jim asked, grabbing at Jack's hands.

"At the moment, you and your scheme to hurt my little girl," Jack seethed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jim snapped, starting to move out of Jack's grip but the ex-Naval Officer pushed him back into the drywall.

"Don't give me shit, Summers. I'm on to you--and if you hurt Buffy, I'll rip your skin off and make it into boots for myself--got it?" Jack threatened.

"What I 'got' is you're a crazy-ass old man and you _need_ to get your hands off of me," Jim replied, when Jack didn't move, Jim continued in a lower voice, "I could have you arrest for harassment," Jack let go and Jim straightened his shirt, "Don't fuck with me man, 'cause you will get burned, you _will_ get burned." Jim walked away, leaving Jack still miffed.

"That lousy, little son of a bitch," Jack glanced at Buffy and Willow on the couch, "Buffy's gonna kick his ass. And if she doesn't do it, Spike will be more than happy to comply."

"More than happy to comply with what?" Jack turned around. Spike was leaning against the island, pulling out a package of cigarettes.

"Nothing." Jack answered, he walked out. Spike watched him go and them slithered over to where he was standing. The vamp looked around the corner and saw Willow and Buffy in deep conversation about Christmas gifts. He smiled lightly as Buffy declared how much she 'adored' his gift. He thought he could feel his ego get a smidge bigger--though that was hardly possible, especially since Buffy had declared they were actually something..._good thing may follow in the coming days_, he thought. Little did he know, how wrong he was...

TBC...in chapter 11:?????????????

In the coming chapters:

A car accident...  
A brawl...  
A few threats...  
And an important fight...


	11. Most Highly Favored Lady

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce.

Previously: Spike told Buffy about Denise being pregnant and she took it surprisingly well. Willow has discovered Buffy's relationship with Spike after finding them in bed together and Jack is at odds with Jim about Buffy.

A/N: Um...yeah...and you guys are wondering why I haven't updated this in like a month aren't you? Well, I have a good excuse. Anyone ever had their computer totally and completely break down? Yeah, that would be me. I've never seen anything like it. The whole system crashed.

(---)

"It's weird," Willow commented. Buffy glanced up at her. She dropped the necklace from Spike that she had been fingering gently. The gold felt so soft under her fingertips and the triquetra and rose were gentle edges as she brushed across them.

"What is?"

"You know, you and Spike," Willow replied, "I thought you were through with vampires? After, um, _Angel_ left." The redhead watched her friend stare into space. Buffy definitely seemed out there today--maybe it was the fact that things seemed to have jumped to a new level between her and Spike. Willow could tell the vampire had been surprised and happy when Buffy had declared them as to having a relationship. She was about to urge her friend to speak, when Buffy began.

"Spike...he's so different from Angel. Angel was...I don't know how to describe him..."

"How about darkly handsome?" Willow offered.

"Exactly. Angel was artistic...god, I loved him so much...he meant the world to me," Buffy continued.

"I remember. You were head-over-heels for him for like three years," Willow agreed.

"Yeah," Buffy stared again, "he was so special. I'll never love anyone like I loved him...hell, I still love him."

(--)

All it took were four words to shatter Spike's entire existence. He ducked away from the doorway and sidled down stairs. The room looked so cheery--to his displeasure. He stared at the Christmas decorations he had hung up with Grandpa Jack.

"_Hell, I still love him."_ Buffy's declaration resounded in his head. She still loved him...she never mentioned anything about loving Spike--but the vampire knew he'd have to wait to get an admittance like that from the Slayer.

Still, the pain that has settled in his heart since the last time he'd overheard one of her conversations was starting to shift. His chest constricted and tightened, leaving him breathless and hurting. Which was, you know, kind of weird, considering her didn't have to breathe and all.

"You're just out of sorts, man," Spike whispered to himself. He rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the bed. The days had just tired him out--Buffy's family was enough of a painful hassle--but the thing he had with the Slayer herself was just too much for one vampire to bear.

"It doesn't have to be this hard, you know." Spike looked up into the eyes of Joyce, standing over him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What doesn't?" Spike inquired, leaning back against the cool stone.

"This tryst--with Buffy--," Joyce explained, she moved to the side of the bed, "may I sit?"

Spike frowned up at her for a moment, then looked down and realized he was taking up a good portion of the cot where he and Buffy slept. He squirmed over a bit so she could sit down beside him. She paused for a moment before beginning again, turning her body towards him.

"Buffy isn't exactly the easiest person in the world to understand. So, as a word of advice from a loyal and loving relative, don't try. Trust me you'll give yourself a headache trying to figure my daughter out. Just go with the flow. Let Buffy call the punches and you'll be just fine," Joyce advised, "if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch to prepare."

(--)

"What about Spike? Do you love his as much as you loved Angel?" Willow asked, watching her friend carefully. It wasn't as if she thought Buffy was crazy, she just wanted to make sure.

Buffy shrugged--despite the smile-- refusing to stay hidden--that was creeping across her mouth. She fiddled with the chain around her neck--letting the gold slide through her fingertips.

"Aha!" Willow exclaimed, pointing at Buffy, "I knew it! You can't hide it from me! I knew it!"

"Shh! Willow, I don't want anyone finding out!" Buffy slapped her hand against her friend's mouth, "You won't tell anyone will you?" Willow shook her head, "Spike can't know." The redhead nodded vigorously. Slowly, Buff released her hand.

"I knew it," Willow whispered feverishly, "What are you gonna tell Spike?" She asked leaning in closer to her friend.

"I don't know," Buffy said honestly, "I don't know if he feels the same way...and I don't want to make a fool of myself if I say something and he doesn't, you know?"

"Totally," Willow agreed, nodding again.

"I'll pick up on hints once in a while...but nothing screams 'Spike Loves Buffy' at me in big flashing lights," Buffy continued.

"Maybe you're looking too hard. Maybe you just have to let go of your inhibitions and be yourself--like you were with Angel," Willow suggested.

"But with Angel things were so easy--I mean, obviously not the Him-turning-evil-and-trying-to-end-the-world-while-I-had-to-kill-him part--but the being with him. I knew he loved the first time we kissed. With Spike, it's hard to tell if he's loving or lusting."

"You know, I bet the reason you can't figure it out is because you've thought of his as evil for three years--one weekend is not exactly a large amount of time--and even though you guys are making with the great strides towards a decent romantic relationship--and even though you may have come to potentially love him--your subconscious still classifies him as a bloodsucking fiend who tried to kill you on numerous occasions before this weekend. Those things are hard to change," Willow explained.

"You're probably right. But I hate thinking of Spike as a killer. I know that's what he _was_ but it's not who he _is_. And a week ago I never would have said this--even _if_ I was under another Wedding-Spell," Buffy said.

Willow looked away, ashamed, "I really am sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you guys hurt or anything, I--."

"Willow, forget it. It's in the past. We've all had magical mishaps in this line of work. Between the two of us though, now, I'm kind of glad you did that--at least I realized how nice it felt to be held by him--and trust me, it's was like Heaven."

Willow giggled as Buffy smiled. They loved to talk like this. Buffy missed her long conversations during study hall with Willow. They only really had Psychology with Willow this. Professor Walsh was way cool and all but Buffy usually ended up falling asleep in the class--so it didn't exactly give her and Wills a lot of time to chat, or even pass notes.

They _were_ roommates but Willow was spending an awful lot of time in the Chem. Lab working on her spells. And she and Tara had Wicca group to go to. Plus, when Buffy and Riley had been dating, Buffy'd spent almost every moment with him or patrolling or saving the world...again. So, they sat, engrossed in their conversation. Two friends--unknowingly divulging information--incorrect information--to the man-pire they were discussing.

Spike remained, thinking her words over for another couple of hours. It was almost dark by the time Buffy came down--Willow in tow--calling him for patrol. She kissed him quickly, and then blushed when Willow smiled.

After dusting three vampires--Buffy using barely an effort--Willow decided to head home--saying she'd see Buffy in the morning as they were going to begin planning New Year's Eve. Buffy wanted a big party--her family and friends together--preferably demon-free--with the exceptions of Anya and Spike.

"I don't see why we need a big party?" Spike commented, while he and Buffy walked hand-in-hand back to her house.

"Because, Spike, big parties mean big fun. And this Slayer needs a lot of big fun right now," Buffy replied.

"It'll just end up like Thanksgiving did, you know that, Pet," Spike stated, his voice almost singsong-y.

Buffy frowned, "will not. Besides, Willow's making sure that no demon spirits can attack us because we killed all their people. She's getting really good with magic, you know?"

"I figured. A protection spell like the one you're suggesting will take an awful lot of mojo. You sure she's up to it?" Spike warned.

"Were you even there when she re-cursed Angel? And Giles says that takes a lot of power and really good control over it too. Will's ready, she just needs a test," Buffy said.

"And I suppose you want to be the one to test her? Is that it?" Spike asked. Buffy leaned into him.

"Well, yeah. I _am_ her best friend. Why shouldn't I be the one to test her?"

Spike raised an eyebrow at his little Slayer. She looked innocent in her confusion. He chuckled a bit, making her see that he didn't think her a fool just a little fool_ish_.

"That's not the point, Pet. You want to test your friend's magic powers--this barrier _will_ be the perfect thing--but what if she can't do it? She'll be upset and so will you because your party will be ruined--this'll make her upset even more because you're upset and then you'll get upset because she's upset. It's all a vicious cycle that would be all the better if you just don't try and 'test' her. If you ask her to do it--no holds barred--she'll probably end up doing a bang up job--but if you put the pressure on...it's easier when you're not trying to impress someone." Spike explained.

"I don't get it though, Willow wants some stimulation," Buffy complained.

"But she doesn't _need_ pressure," Spike countered. Buffy stay silent for a minute--a great feat in the ways of Buffy Summers--her brow wrinkled in thought. Finally, she relaxed and smiled.

"You're right," she said. They continued their walk along the sidewalk of Sunnydale, Buffy gazing in the windows at the pretty things. She looked beautiful--even though the cold air had turned the very tip of her nose a bright red. Spike grinned. Her turtle-neck showed above her coat--hiding the vast expense of her neck and the heavily beating vein there--but Spike knew her blood was pumping madly. His nose perked up--a scent he wasn't unfamiliar with--having spent a lot of time around humans--it smelled like she was catching a cold.

"We should get you back, Pet," Spike sighed. He didn't feel much like returning to the Summers' house. Whenever he did so, he always overheard bad things when he was there recently. But Buffy needed to be warm and in bed or she could get really sick.

"Why?" she inquired, dragging her eyes away from the clothes in the window of April Fools to stare at his chiseled vampire features.

"'Cause, Pet, you're getting sick. I can smell it," Spike replied. His frustration flared a little when she questioned him.

"Smell it? How can you smell a cold?" she asked. He gritted his teeth, she was definitely the most stubborn person her knew--except for himself of course.

He pointed to himself, "Vampire, remember?"

Buffy mimicked his action, "Slayer, remember? I don't get colds; my high level immunities keep me safe and up to full Slayer strength."

"Please. Even you aren't good enough to not catch colds," Spike replied.

Buffy moped as he dragged her home--she knew he was right but she'd much rather have stayed out in the cold air than go back to the Hell-On-Earth that was the Slayer's home. He pushed her through the front door--it was past eleven--which meant that the kids would be in bed--and Joyce would become Pissed-Off-Mom if they woke them up.

So, Spike closed the door as quietly as he could behind him and pulled the Slayer down into the basement. He stripped off his duster and made her get into her pajamas--as his back was turned--they he tucked her into bed and pulled the covers up around her throat.

"It's a good thing I love you--or I might have to kill you for being so stubborn," Spike kissed her forehead softly. He walked away, up to the top of the stairs. Only then did he realize what he'd divulged.

"Oh, bloody hell!" He yelled slamming the basement door as hard as he could. From the upstairs, he could hear the voices of angry parents. Judy and Joan both started screaming at the top of their lungs how someone could be so rude as too wake the children with their LOUD noises.

"Damn it, Spike!" Joyce yelled, adding to the noise.

"Sorry!" Spike apologized loudly. He cursed himself silently for making the noise.

(--)

Buffy lay still, frozen, the covers still pulled close to her face. And even though Spike's lips had been freezing on her forehead--the kiss had left her burning. She blinked a few times--making sure she hadn't drifted off. Because if she was clear--Spike had said he loved her--and that didn't exactly happen everyday.

Her heart beat at an incredible rate and her stomach was fluttering, she thought she might die. And as the realization hit her she suddenly felt incredible calm. _That's probably because I'm getting sick. Stupid Spike was right. Damn loveable vampires!_

To Be Continued in Chapter 12: Sleep In Heavenly Peace...

In the coming chapters:  
Buffy gets sick...  
A car crash...  
Another snow storm...  
A fight...  
And a hospital room...


	12. Sleep In Heavenly Peace

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family--excluding Joyce.

Previously: Buffy and Willow want to plan a New Year's party for their friends and Buffy has developed a cold while Spike has inadvertently confessed his feelings for Buffy...

(---)

_She could feel the weight pressing down against her abdomen. She moved to the side--trying to release the pressure--but she couldn't. She struggled against the weight. Trying to take a breath made her suddenly realize how much her chest hurt but there was an even greater pain in her neck. Slowly, she reached towards the pain. _

_Her hand touched something warm and sticky. Dragging her eyes open, she removed her hand and stared at it. Her palm was covered in red, sickly blood. Her hazel eyes became saucers as she watched a tiny drop slip down her wrist. _

"_You look surprised, Pet." She looked up at Spike who looked back at her innocently._

"_Did you bite me?" she asked. She pressed her hand back against her throat._

"_Buffy, you knew it was going to end like this...we both did...I can't be with you unless you're like me..." Spike replied. Buffy shook her head in disbelief. Spike couldn't be saying this...he loved her! His grinning face changed--morphed--into that of Willow._

"_Buffy, it has to be this way..." Willow said. Again the face changed--this time into her mother's._

"_Buffy, we want you to be happy..." Joyce continued. This time the face became her father's._

"..._and to be happy...you two have to be the same...that's the only way it works..." Jim finished. _

"_No, no, no," Buffy sobbed, her hand still conformed tightly to her neck._

"_It's all there is, Buffy," Jim said, "Vampires and Slayers can't date...and they can't be in love...remember Angel?"_

"_Angel..."_

"Buffy!" Spike jostled her shoulders. He was completely content with watching her dream but when _his_ name had slipped from her lips, Spike couldn't take it anymore.

The slayer sat up quickly--her hand flying to her neck--her breathing was heavy and erratic. Spike narrowed his eyes and studied Buffy intently. But try as he might he couldn't find anything physically wrong with her--except, of course, the cold that he had predicted the night before.

"Pet, what's wrong?" Spike inquired, placing a soothing hand on her back. It was as if she noticed him for the first time since she'd woken up. She stared at him for a full minute before blinking rapidly and throwing the blankets away from her. Spike was beyond confused now. _What the bloody hell is wrong with her now?_ He thought looking up at her as she backed away from the bed. There was a look of sheer terror on her face as she bumped into the staircase. She spun around the banister and raced up the wooden steps.

"Buffy!" Spike tried to leap off the bed but got caught in the twisted sheets, causing him to topple forward onto the concrete. He could only moan in pain with his face pressed deeply into the flooring. He pushed himself up and forcefully tore his lower half away from the clinging covers.

(--)

Meanwhile, Buffy pushed the basement door away from her as she darted into the hall. It was still very early and her family was comfortably sleeping away the wee hours. She could tell, since her mother was softly snoring from the couch.

She leaned her back against the wall--the molding digging into the small of her spine. She slipped down onto the floor--hugging her knees to her chest. The memory of her dream haunted her in wisps. Her neck was throbbing--as if the vein there was trying to jump out of its skin casing--and she could still hear her parents and friend's words--could see their faces in her mind's eye--switching from one to another.

And then the tears came. She'd tried to hold them back for so long but everything came down on her. Perhaps it was her impending sickness that was making her emotions go haywire but she didn't bother trying to figure it out. Her head was pounding and her hands were trembling. She heard the door by her side creak open. She sensed him come up near her. He crouched down into her line of sight.

"Pet, do I want to ask what just happened back there?" Spike implored gently.

"I-I had a nightmare," she replied weakly. She met his eyes--her own the wide ones of her dream--she reached out her hand and traced her fingertips along his defined jawbone.

"Oh, good... I was afraid you'd woken up and realized there was a vamp sleeping in your bed." Spike's joke brought the faintest of smiles to Buffy's face, "Glad to see you still appreciate my sense of humor."

"Spike," Buffy said quietly, "No one appreciates _your_ sense of humor." Spike grinned at her response.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay up here and chit-chat about my preference of quips--I have a deep-rooted feeling that your mum won't be too cheery if we wake her at this time of the morn. Do you? What say you, if we head back down into that vamp-friendly basement of yours and just chill for a little while?" Spike suggested.

Buffy nodded and held up her arms. Spike stood, taking hold of both her hands. First, he pulled her to her feet and then swung her up and around so she sat in his arms. Buffy clung to his neck as he carried her down the steps. Gracefully, she closed the door behind them as he kept walking. He managed to maneuver them towards the cot without hurting either one of them. Less than gently, he flopped her down onto the bed. It creaked dangerously under her sudden weight but didn't move anymore.

"That was a close one," Spike said, eyeing the bed from a couple feet away.

"Yeah, if you had broken this, we would have been in a serious mess. There's no way my mother would have gone out to buy you a new cot because you dropped me on it," Buffy agreed.

"Slayer, are you suggesting the creak was _my_ fault?" Spike simpered. Buffy looked up at him, getting to her feet--her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes," Buffy replied, "actually, I am." She walked into his waiting embrace, snuggling against his toned chest.

"So, you wanna tell me what this dream of yours was about?" Spike asked, nuzzling his nose into her soft curls.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Buffy answered, breathing in the scent of cigarettes, nail polish, and death that was uniquely Spike. She really didn't want to talk about what she's seen.

And she couldn't tell her friends--god, Xander would say it was a prophetic one and it symbolized she should break up with Spike for her own safety. Of course, Buffy knew that this would be completely pointless, Spike could never hurt her because of the chip shoved up brain--and he never _would_ hurt her because he loved her--he'd said it. She smiled slightly, feeling the cotton of his tee-shirt against her cheek.

(--)

Joyce woke to her ex-husband sitting on the chair next to her head. His shadow loomed over her like an evil spirit. She rolled her eyes before pushing herself up into a sitting position against the couch arm.

"Jim, you better have a hell of an excuse for waking me up at five in the morning," Joyce snapped, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, Joyce, you and I need to discuss our daughter...there's something about her that's just bothering me about her...perhaps the fact that she's a vampire slayer?"

Joyce turned to him, a surprised look writing her features. She did the fish-face for about a millisecond until she regained her composure and lowered her voice.

"How did you find out?"

"A little birdie told me...now, more to the point...why is she this vampire slayer?"

"It's her birth right."

"It was never her birth right when I was around. Joyce, what have you gotten her into?"

"Me!? I only found out about it two years ago! She's been a vampire slayer since before we moved here. You remember that incident in L.A.? With the school gym and everything? Yes, apparently, there were vampires in that gym and she had to burn it down, which, in turn, was the reason that we had to move out here to a _Hellmouth_ and then Buffy met up with Mr. Giles, and with Willow and Xander and Angel. Angel turned out to be a vampire and they stayed together then Spike came and Angel went evil, Buffy ran away after she killed him and then she came back and he came back and it's all been very confusing. Spike came back and he's a vampire too, but he can't bite anyone anymore--the government saw to that--he's was staying with Mr. Giles--that's Buffy's watcher--but Mr. Giles went back to England to see his family and Spike stayed here. They hated each other a week ago but now they're a couple and I have three very important words I have been meaning to say to you for quite sometime, my darling Jim," Joyce looked sweetly at her ex husband.

"Yes?" Jim inquired.

"Kiss my ass!" Joyce threw the covers off her self and got up quickly. Jim only stared at her as she strode purposefully into the kitchen. Sitting on a stool, cup in between her two small hands, was Joan's daughter Judy.

"Hi Aunt Joyce," Erin said happily.

"Hello Erin," Joyce replied moving over to the coffee pot and pouring in the grounds.

"I heard yelling, were you and Uncle Jim having an argument?" Erin asked.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart, _Uncle_ Jim and I just don't get along anymore," Joyce patted Erin on the head.

"Aunt Joyce, why don't some kissing people get along?"

"Kissing people?"

"People like Buffy and Spike or my mommy and daddy."

"Oh, well, darling, that's a difficult question. You see, a lot of times people--couples--just have different opinions on important ideas. They may just be different kinds of people," Joyce explained, seating herself beside her niece on another stool.

"But Buffy and Spike are different and they don't fight," Erin stated.

"Buffy and Spike are very much in love--like you're mommy and daddy--but they will fight--once in a while--it's natural--you'll see--Buffy and Spike have to fight so they can work out their differences--and trust me, no matter how much Spike loves Buffy, she WILL get annoying soon enough, but it's okay. They'll still be together," Joyce assured her.

"Are you sure?" Erin looked up at her aunt.

"Positive." Joyce squeezed Erin's shoulders before standing and getting her coffee.

(--)

"You feeling any better?" Spike asked, handing Buffy a bowl of steaming soup.

"Not much?" Buffy replied, her nose a stuffy mess.

"I'm gonna go get you some more blankets," Spike kissed Buffy's cheek softly before heading up the steps. Buffy leaned back against her pillow, sighing and sipping her soup slowly. She heard the door above her open faintly and she assumed Spike had found the blankets easily enough. But the footsteps she heard were too heavy for the graceful vampire. She looked up and found her father staring back at her.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked coldly.

"Your mom said you weren't feeling too hot. I thought I would come and see how you were doing. It _is_ my job to look after you, or has Spike taken up my position," Jim said sitting beside Buffy on the cot. She not-so subtly moved herself further away.

"You're _job_?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes, to take care of you," Jim answered returning to his feet.

"Please, Dad, Spike is trying to be my father, he's trying to be my lover!" Jim eyed his teenager skeptically, "Uh, that came out wrong. He's trying to be my boyfriend is what I meant."

"He's taking care of you..."

"Yeah, Dad, but it's not like you've ever done that job! God Dad! I mean for most of my teenage life you've been too busy to even talk to me! The first father I had was Giles!" Buffy snapped.

"Mr. Giles? Your Watcher?" Jim solicited.

"My what?" Buffy got out of bed and padded across the floor. She grabbed her father's retreating shoulders and spun him around to face, "Dad, what did you just say?"

(--)

"Mom I can't believe you told him!" Buffy threw her arms up over her head.

"Buffy, I didn't really have a choice. He ambushed me with it, I wasn't ready. I just panicked," Joyce defended.

Spike grinned, watching his pet and her mum rally it out. It was amusing to say the least--not that he liked seeing his pet all in a tizzy or frustrated--but it was a good show for a once-evil being like himself. Still, he felt like he owed it to Joyce for letting him stay with them--even though she of all people knew how evil he was--and for all those hours of hot cocoa and long talks.

"Buffy, maybe your mum really didn't _have_ a choice. Your dad's a really persuasive man, Pet," Spike suggested.

"Spike, stay out of this!" Buffy snapped, "Mom, it's bad enough that Grandpa Jack knows, now Dad knows! You know he's gonna go and tell everyone! I really don't need my entire family knowing I'm the slayer!"

"Buffy, I know it's difficult to be the Slayer, let alone keep it a secret from the people you love but I promise, I had no intention of ever--and I mean _ever_--telling your father anything," Joyce replied.

"Mom, I know that you get it--I really do--but that's just the thing--It really _is_ hard to be the slayer _and_ keep it from everybody--and Dad's not going to help with the secret part of this equation," Buffy rubbed her forehead, trying to ease away the tension from her cold and frustration.

"Ladies, is it really one or the other's fault--?"

"Spike!" both Joyce and Buffy exclaimed. The vampire shrunk back away from his two favorite women.

"Buffy, all I'm saying is I didn't mean to tell him...about you...two..." Joyce trailed off, turning away from her daughter.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Buffy placed one hand on the island and the other on her hip.

"He knows about Spike too," Joyce answered quietly.

"Mom!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike turned in disbelief and shock.

"I'm sorry! Like Spike said, your father's very persuasive!" Joyce explained, turning back to Buffy and Spike.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Grandpa Jack walked into the kitchen from the living room.

"Nothing Dad, just--..." Joyce held her hand up.

"Don't 'nothing' me, Joyce. I know my rights. And they say that I have the right to ask my family what's happening when they interrupt the young' uns and me from watching the Christmas Parade on the T.V. so, either you tell me now, or I'll have to get nasty later!" Jack said a gleam in his eye.

"Grandpa, Mom told dad about me being the Slayer and Spike being a vampire!" Buffy explained.

"Oh, well, if that's all..."

"What do you mean 'if that's all'?"

"Buffy, how long did you think it was going to go unnoticed that Spike never goes outside during the day and you come home at night with blood on your clothes? They may be annoying but they're not stupid!"

"Thank you, Dad!" Joyce said, standing by her father.

"Don't think I'm taking your side...you shouldn't have said anything no matter how hard he pushed you," Jack commented.

"So then he's gotta be on my side," Spike stood up, proudly smiling at Jack.

"Again," Buffy and Joyce said at the same time.

"Buffy, your friend Willow called and I'm going out for a drink, care to join me Spike?" Jack asked.

"Love to...can't got the sunlight problem," Spike pointed to the partially blocked off window above the sink.

"Grab a blanket, kid, we're gonna talk," Jack turned on his heel and left through the way he had come.

Spike followed after him, pausing in front of Buffy who kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Have fun," she said, pushing him off towards her grandfather.

"They're like two peas in a pod," Joyce said softly, smiling.

"Yeah...by the way, I forgive you," Buffy leaned her shoulder against her mother's.

"I figured," Joyce put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezed her tightly, "Come on, help me start dinner."

"At noon?" Buffy looked up at her mother.

"Gotta start early, right?" Joyce laughed. Buffy shook her head and turned away from the door.

TBC...in Chapter 13: Title Unknown At The Present

In Coming Chapters:

A car accident...

A fight...

A painful argument...


	13. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce...

Previously: Buffy had a nightmare about Spike biting her and was stuck to bedrest due to the development of Spike's predicted cold. Joyce told Jim the details about Buffy being the slayer and Spike being a vampire, not knowing that Jim only knew the basics. Jack and Spike have gone out for an afternoon drink...

(---)

They sat in a comfortable silence as Jack drove patiently towards the bar. Spike kept his head covered with the thick wool blanket--but every once in a while, he'd glance out into the world that he hadn't seen in about a hundred years. _Damn_, Spike thought, _things have changed._ He almost missed the quiet, simple life of the 1800s. He recalled the people, the clothes, they speak, all the memories of his past rushed back to him.

"Whatcha drinking this day in age, Spike?" Jack asked, he was making small talk--but there was clearly something on his mind.

"Well, Jack," Spike's voice was muffled by the thickness of the blanket, "why don't we just skip the meaningless chatter and get right to what's buzzin you the wrong way."

Jack grinned--though he knew Spike couldn't see him--he had known Spike was a perceptive fellow--but he hadn't even needed to check Jack's expression to figure out he was stalling. Still, the old man refused to begin until Spike had at least a quart of alcohol in system.

"I think it would be best if we discussed this properly...perhaps when you didn't have to completely cover your head with a bedspread," Jack replied, still grinning. He heard the vampire grumble something that sounded an awful lot like '_bloody hell_' before silence returned to the car.

After a moment, Spike spoke up, "Bourbon," although it sounded quiet hysterical coming from under the heaping blanket.

"What was that?" Jack inquired, leaning over to the pile that was Spike, his eyes still glued to the road.

"I said," Spike threw some of the covers away, "Bourbon. It's the only good American stuff. You Yanks have no taste."

"Hey, I've been drinking Irish whiskey all my life...and will continue drinking it until the day I die," Jack countered.

"The stuff's not bad, I prefer the Scottish stuff myself, but anything's better than the American shit they serve around here," Spike commented--only his mouth was visible from under the blanket.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they serve it all here," Jack pulled into an open parking space near the door. Spike was out of the car in moment--his skin smoking even though his was covered by the blanket--and dashing into the darkly lit bar. Jack followed a few paces behind, laughing at the spectacle the vampire presented.

(--)

"Mom, are you sure this is how you make a pie?" Buffy asked. She was wearing an apron that was completely covered in flour. Her hands, her hair, everything was a mass of white dust. She could even taste a grittiness in between her teethe probably looked like one of those fake Halloween ghosts that kids always seemed to portray.

"Buffy, I'm positive! And now you add the water," Joyce dictated. Buffy froze with her hands in mid-air.

"But I already added it," Buffy replied, "Should I really be doing this in my state of health?"

"Buffy, in two day's the rest of the family's going to be sick too, just from being around you, so, no, you can do this--well, maybe not," Joyce inspected the bowl her daughter was mixing. There was no shortening but about a fluid ounce of water floating around.

"Told ya," Buffy said quietly--still, she stirred the water-flour-salt mixture before her--she glanced at her mother expectantly.

"All right; fine; go get Judy or Joan. They know how to make pie crust," Joyce gave in, "but I don't see why you want to leave, Spike's still not back yet."

"No, but he should be soon--it's almost five; they left a while ago--besides, I want to look good when he does get here. Therefore, a shower is definitely in order for this Buffy," the slayer said, pulling away the apron. He mother took one look at her and laughed out loud. Where the apron had been, you could see the bright colors of Buffy's clothes, but where the apron had not, flour made her shirt and pants look pale--plus, the flour left a defined line--making it much more noticeable.

"Right; looks like a change of clothes are in order too," Buffy left her mother laughing hysterically to herself and padded up the stairs to her bedroom and the shower.

"Ah, nice hot water..." Buffy turned the fan on low and turned the water on very hot. She needed heat...that was the one thing she'd been lacking since her cold had come on...heat good...fire pretty...

She stripped down and slipped under the water. It felt miraculous--all the beads hitting her aching back felt like a massage--the best in the world. She tilted her head back and sighed contentedly. As she stood in that shower, the water running over her face, Buffy didn't think anything could go wrong in her life...

And then the haunting dream returned to her. In her mind's eye, Buffy could see Spike staring at her like what he had done was the complete order of the world. And then her mom...and Willow...and her dad...they all seemed so accepting of her fate. They said it was the only way she and Spike could be together.

But that wasn't true...she and Spike were happy just the way they were...and he loved her...and she loved him...well, he didn't know that quite yet...but she was planning on telling him soon enough...very soon in fact...

She expelled the frightening images of her nightmare out of her mind and began thinking just exactly how she was going to tell Spike that she loved him. She tried a few lines that she remembered from this dating magazine that Cordelia had once given her last year.

"So, Spike, I love you...yeah, no, too foreword."

She rubbed her hands together, trying to come up with something brilliant to say to him. He'd said it so easily, like it was the simplest, most natural thing in the world. Buffy, however, was having an incredible amount of trouble trying to come up with some witty way of telling how she felt,

"Maybe a letter? No, that's too impersonal," she slapped her forehead with her wet palm. This was so not working.

She decided to wash her hair--most of her best ideas came to her when she was cleaning up her silky tresses. She grabbed her _Sheer_ _Blondes_ shampoo and squeezed the nearly empty tube into her hand. _Damn, gonna have to ask Mom to get some more_. She tossed the bottle into the trash can sitting by her toilet, just outside the shower curtain.

She ran her hands through her long blonde hair, patting it down onto the top of her head. _Nope_, she thought, _still no brilliant ways of telling Spike I love him coming to mind._ She was getting annoyed; she usually did her best thinking in the shower. Maybe this was just too difficult a problem for simple shower-thinking? She tried to concentrate, but--honest to god--she couldn't come up with anything better than:

"Spike, I'm in love with you, deal with it!"

Great choice, right? Buffy tossed her loofa roughly against the opposite side of the shower. It bounced harmlessly onto the tile floor and into a small pool of water near the drain. She stared at it for a moment before heaving a sigh and bending to pick it up.

She hung it on the shower head and then reached to the faucet to turn the water off. She stood in the empty shower for a minute, her head resting against the rapidly cooling wall. Finally, she turned and pulled open the shower curtain. She grabbed her towel off the toilet and wrapped it around herself. Speedily, she dried and dressed. She pulled out the blow dryer--preparing to do her hair--when her mother knocked on the door.

"Buffy, Willow's on the phone for you," Joyce said softly through the door.

"Thanks Mom," Buffy opened the door and took the portable phone from Joyce. She held it between her ear and shoulder, while trying to pull out her makeup, "Hey, Wills."

"Hi, Buffy. I was just calling because, well, tomorrow's New Year's Eve and everything and we said we were going to have a party. The others are coming back tonight or early tomorrow, so I figured, maybe, I don't know, you could tell them about Spike...and you..." Willow suggested tentatively.

"Yeah, maybe," Buffy replied vaguely. She struggled not to drop the phone as she put on her mascara haphazardly.

(--)

Jack and Spike sat in their own little corner of the bar. There were about seven empty shot glasses in front of Spike and only two in front of Jack. The vampire just kept ordering more for himself as Jack told him of how he had fought in the war and nearly died when some jerk-off tried to bite him.

"Yeah, a lot of vamps joined the legions. Night battles only a course," Spike slurred.

"Of course," Jack agreed.

Spike took another sip of his Bourbon and then turned to Jack, "So, Gramps, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"We've got a problem," Jack answered.

"What kind of problem? Is Buffy gonna leave me?" Spike's eyes fluttered--Jack knocked his elbow--and Spike darted up, awake again.

"Nope, bigger issue than that," Jack replied.

"What could be bigger than me and Buffy?" Spike asked. He was swaying dangerously but he seemed to stay upright.

"I don't think Jim's the only one who knows," Jim began.

"Course not...you know..." Spike said, "...know what?"

"About Buffy and you."

"Well, the whole bloody family knows about that! We're not exactly subtle!"

"Not that part. The vampire/slayer part."

"Oh?" Spike stared directly at Jack, his attention officially caught.

"The other day--when you came to my bedroom to talk--I found Kevin snooping around in my closet. He heard everything we talked about...including the vampire and slayer thing."

"Well," Spike got to his feet, still swaying, "that's bloody brilliant! Why don't we just tell the whole friggin world?"

"Spike...Sit down now..." Jack ordered. But the vampire ignored his request, instead he ambled drunkly out towards the car. Jack followed after, glancing to the window once to make sure the sun had set completely. He stepped outside, about to say something to Spike and found the vampire had passed out in the front seat of the Civic--the door still wide open.

Jack shook his head--he walked by--closed the door--and headed over to his side of the car. He sat down and tossed a look at the sleeping vampire before starting the engine and backing out.

After about ten minutes, Spike jolted awake. He looked around for a minute, getting his bearings. The street in front of him was pitch black--the only light being the headlights--there seemed to be no one else on the road though it was only about six-ish.

"You're awake...good...didn't want Buffy to find out you were drunk," Jack looked pleased.

"Yeah, the only give away would be the bitch of a headache I've got right now," Spike replied. He leaned against the leather of the seat, his hand pressed against his eyes.

"At least it's dark," Jack conferred.

"Thank god for small miracles," Spike answered quietly.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Jack asked gently.

"Like you just bloody said it," Spike riposted, his eyes still covered.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it when the time comes," Jack assured him.

"Yeah..."

"Spike, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for him to find out like that...I didn't mean for him to find out at all...sniveling little brat..." Jack turned to gauge Spike's reaction. The vampire removed his hand and looked right in Jack's eyes.

"I know; it's all--watch out!" Spike pointed to the road.

Jack turned back to the road in time to see another car swerve into their lane. He jerked the wheel to the right. They left the road in a mass of tangled vines and foliage. Jack flung foreword and hit his head against the windshield. Spike yelled as they went barreling head-first towards a tree. The vampire struggled to get hold of the wheel but his head was spinning from the alcohol. The tree was looming and Spike could only watch in frenzy...

(--)

"I just think you should tell them before they found out some other way...or I crack!" Willow continued.

"Under a lot of pressure, Will?" Buffy joked.

"You have no idea. Xander has been calling me everyday--since I told him that you had this thing you needed to tell everyone," Willow said.

"Ah, I see. So, it's really me whose under the pressure here," Buffy quipped.

"Like I said, you and me both," Willow replied.

Buffy dropped her eyeliner into the sink as someone else knocked at the bathroom door. She moved the phone away from her ear and yelled,

"I'm in here!"

"Buffy?" Jim's voice sounded through the door. He didn't sound normal--instead his voice had a worried tone to it.

"Dad?" She opened the door, "Hold on Wills...what's up Dad?"

"It's...oh, Buffy...I don't know how to tell you this...there was an accident..."

"Oh my god, Giles?"

"No...Buffy...I'm afraid it's worse..."

"What do you mean 'worse'?" Buffy had to remember to breathe as her father finished his next sentence.

"It's Jack...and Spike..."

Buffy dropped the phone and it clattered on the tile flooring. Buffy stared straight into her father's saddened eyes. He wasn't lying...she slowly sunk to the floor--hugging her knees to her chest again...Jim got down on his knees beside her.

"Your Mom already left for the hospital. Joyce said I should bring--." Jim didn't get time to complete his sentence before Buffy was running from the bathroom. She sprinted down the stairs, grabbing her coat on the way out. She didn't even bother to close the door behind her.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The hospital was a good two miles from her house but Buffy didn't even feel the exertion taking it's toll on her as she neared the brightly lit building. She went in through the main entrance and ran up to the front desk.

She hurriedly asked the nurse where to go before taking flight down the hallway--nearly hitting two doctors in her way--. When she reached ICU, she rounded a corner and saw a familiar blonde head leaning against the pale green wall. She began to breathe again and the tears started to fall. He looked up and a pained smiled broke out upon his face. She ran to him--crying--when he was close enough he gathered her up into his arms. They stood that way until Buffy's tears died down enough that she could speak.

"I thought..."

"I'm fine Pet. I promise," Spike replied, stroking her hair gently.

"I was so worried," Buffy continued.

"I'm okay," Spike assured her.

She pulled back slightly and looked up into his clear, blue eyes, "What about...?"

"He's in here," Spike pushed a nearby door open. Joyce, Judy, Joan and Grandma Anne sat around a hospital bed, sniffling. On the bed, eyes closed, lay Jack--hooked up to three thousand different wires and machines.

"Is he...?" Buffy began to get choked up again.

"Don't know yet, Pet..."

Buffy curled back in Spike's embrace as her tears let loose again. The vampire could only hold her--unable to offer anything but his words and love for her. At that moment in time, Buffy remembered everything she had been thinking about in the shower and suddenly she felt stupid and angry at herself. Everything that mattered to her was in this room...and she wasn't even sure if it was going to survive...

TBC in Chapter 14: For Thy Parting...

In coming chapters:   
A conversation of Scoobies...   
An argument of epic proportions...   
Someone gets physically hurt (and it's not Grandpa Jack again, I promise)...


	14. For Thy Parting

Disclaimer: I only own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce.

Previously: As Buffy's biggest worries seem to be how to tell Spike she loves him, Spike is dealing with the other problem concerning Kevin. Jack and Spike, leaving the bar, have gotten into a car accident and Jack in unconscious.

(---)

Spike and Buffy returned to the hospital the next morning after a long and painful night of waiting only to be cut short when Joyce told them to head home. Joyce called Buffy's cell while they were on their way to say that Grandpa Jack had woken up but he was still woozy. Buffy couldn't have been more relieved. As the vampire drove the dark car, he gripped Buffy's hand comfortingly. The Slayer sighed, everything was going to be okay…and everything with her friends was going to be okay too, because she'd tell them…

Willow had asked her to go over to Giles' apartment at about noon. Buffy told she would but she wanted to see her grandfather first. Willow told her that the others would be there at about the same time. Buffy thanked Willow for giving her the heads up and promised her that she would tell them everything about her and Spike.

The hospital room was buzzing happily. Buffy's whole family sat or stood around Jack's bed laughing. When Spike pushed the door open, they all turned and welcomed the couple in gaiety. Spike couldn't suppress a grin as Buffy burst into laughter of her own. Her family looked so happy and Spike was enjoying every minute of their company.

"Buffy! Spike! You decided to join the party, huh?" Grandpa Jack asked from the bed.

"Oh, Grandpa, I'm so glad you're okay," Buffy leaned in and hugged him gently.

"Yeah, well, if it hadn't been for Spike taking the wheel after I passed out we'd probably both be dead," Jack replied, grinning at the vampire.

"Well, it's good to know that my boyfriend is a quick-thinker," Buffy smiled and turned to Spike, kissing his cheek brightly.

The vampire remained motionless, a smile larger than anyone had ever seen on him, beamed on his features. The others in the room nodded to each other knowingly. Spike slipped his arm around Buffy's waist. But unconsciously, she pulled away from him and leaned into her grandfather.

"I really wish I could stay, Grandpa Jack, but my friends all got back from their vacations today and we're meeting today…I have to tell them something…so I'm sorry but I have to go," Buffy apologized but Jack waved it off.

"Go, have fun. Don't waste your life away because of me. You have more important things to worry about than an old coot like yours truly," Jack joked.

"You're not old," Buffy replied. She dragged herself out the door, Spike a few steps behind her.

"We should head out; you're friends will be waiting," Spike said as he began walking towards the elevator.

Buffy grabbed his wrist, making his turn back towards her, "Actually, I think maybe I should go alone. You know, it might be safer if my friends found out while you were out of dusting distance. I don't think Xander's gonna take this well."

Spike didn't let Buffy see it but her words stung. She may have iced it over with the "For Your Protection" line but she really was trying to separate him from her friends. They would be in to worlds…Spike wouldn't be part of her everyday life…he'd be there for a release…when she needed him. A few days ago he would've said something, but today he kept quiet. Today he played her little game.

"You're right. How about I head back to your place and watch the tots? I'm sure their folks would want to stay with your granddad," Spike smiled falsely but Buffy didn't notice.

"You would do that for me?" Buffy inclined.

"Course I would," Spike replied. Buffy stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I so owe you for this, don't I?" Buffy asked, a coy smile on her face.

"Yes, you do…but we can worry about unpaid debts later," Spike answered.

"Thank you," Buffy walked in the direction Spike had been going, "I'll meet you at the house later!" She called jumping into the elevator with a few doctors. Spike waved the fake grin still in place. When the doors closed, Spike dropped his hand and his pretenses. Instead of running after her, Spike turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

(--)

Buffy arrived at Giles house a little after twelve. When she opened the door, the dark apartment seemed--well--dark. But standing near the entrance was a worn looking Giles, brandy glass already in hand.

"I thought you were supposed to get R & R on vacations?" Buffy joked, she hugged Giles tightly, "You've been back less than a day and already you're drinking?"

"Very funny, Buffy," Giles replied. Upon hearing her name, the other two entered from the kitchen. Xander looked pleased to see her while Willow looked like she'd been biting her tongue to keep her mouth shut. Buffy hugged them both.

"So, Buff, how was _your_ vacation?" Xander inquired lightly.

"Well, I didn't kill my family--that's a plus," Buffy answered.

"Your family was over?" Giles looked up from cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah. My aunt invited everyone over for some fun holiday get-togetherness," Buffy said, "it was hell."

"I'm sure having Spike around didn't make it much better. I'm very sorry for that. But you were the only one I could trust with a burden as annoying as him."

"It's okay Giles. He wasn't that bad. How was your trip?" Buffy sat down on the couch next to Willow.

"It was wonderful. I got to see my family. I appreciate your help in allowing me to go at all," Giles said once again.

"Giles, I told you, it was no big. How 'bout you Xander? You have fun?"

"Yeah, if you call having to spend a week with six screaming kids--the oldest being five mind you--and twelve adults--the youngest being thirty," Xander flopped down into the chair opposite the two girls.

"Sounds like mine," Buffy agreed.

"So anything happen to you, Buff?" Xander asked.

"Nothing big," she replied. Willow coughed next to her, hitting Buffy with her elbow. Buffy rubbed her rib in pain before glancing at Willow who pushed her foreword.

"Buffy, where's Spike?" Giles said suddenly, looking around the room.

"Uh, he's back at the house," Buffy said, her hands twisted anxiously in her lap.

"Really, I thought you'd want to be rid of him as soon as possible," Giles stated suspiciously.

Willow coughed again, Buffy glanced at her but Willow was looking away discreetly. Her eyes fixed on a blank spot on the wall. Buffy turned back to Giles and Xander.

"I have to tell you two something…about Spike," Buffy started.

"Oh, did you dust him…as a Christmas present to me?" Xander asked cheerfully.

"No."

Giles put on his worried face, "did something happen?"

"Yes."

And with that Willow burst, "Buffy's dating Spike!" Buffy glared at her, Willow's eyes were huge and her hands covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd said it.

Buffy looked back at her friends. Xander stared at her for a minute before bursting into hysterical laughter. Buffy was less-than relieved with this reaction--she watched him carefully as his laughter ceased slightly.

"Oh, that's a good one Will! Yeah, like Buffy would _ever_ date Spike!" Xander began to laugh again.

"It's true," Buffy said softly.

Xander stopped laughing immediately. He stared blankly at Buffy and Willow again, "No, no you're joking."

"No," Buffy shook her head.

Xander stared at her with his mouth open in disbelief. Buffy looked to Giles, trying to gauge his reaction. It wasn't hard, he was clearly pissed. His eyes shone brighter than she'd ever seen them before. He didn't even bother to take off his glasses like he did when he was usually angry but he today he was simply furious.

"Buffy, you told me that there was nothing going on between you two…you lied to me…you specifically told me that there was no relationship brewing. How could you?" Giles scolded. Buffy couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't have to, she felt his disappointed a gaze boring through her lowered head.

"Giles, I'm sorry. I really am, but I wasn't ready to tell you--anyone yet. I hadn't even admitted anything to myself when you called," Buffy apologized.

"It's the principal of the thing, Buffy. I have always been honest with you!" Giles snapped. Buffy jumped to her feet.

"Oh, so you were being honest last year when you poisoned me? When you sapped up my strength for a freaking test? Was that honest?" Buffy argued.

"Buffy don't bring _that_ into this. This is about you--!"

"No, this about Spike! If I had told you I had fallen in love with anyone else you would have been happy about it!"

"Now you're in love with him? God, this is ridiculous!" Xander interrupted.

"Xander, shut up! Buffy wasn't even sure about her feelings towards him until like just now," Willow snapped, surprising the other three in the room.

"Yeah, that's great Wills, I have talked to you like twenty times since you got back and not once you mentioned anything like _this!_" Xander said back.

"Buffy asked me not to tell anyone. I was being supportive of her decision--as insane as it is," Willow added.

"That you did, Willow, but you didn't stop pressuring me into telling everyone else, did you?" Buffy snipped.

"Don't yell at me, Buffy, I kept your secret! But even I'm not naïve enough to believe that you and Spike can be together without problems," Willow replied angrily.

"Funny, I didn't think we were here to discuss the ability for Spike and I to be together," Buffy looked at her so-called friends. Even Willow had turned on her--and she was acting so out of character--and that only happened when something was really bothering her. Although Buffy had known her relationship with Spike would have an effect on her friends, she could never have predicted one as heated and angered as this. The one person she thought would be on her side was against and passionate about it too.

"I didn't think we were here to discuss you and Spike at all!" Xander piped up.

"Shut up Xander!" Buffy and Willow snapped together--then turned and glared at one another.

"Buffy, we don't mean to turn on you--," Giles tried to begin again.

"Yes, we do," Xander said.

Giles went on without missing a beat, "We just want you to seriously consider what you're doing. You will, of course, be putting yourself at great risk."

"Risk? What risk?" Buffy inquired.

"With Spike around--…"

"Oh, this is crazy! Are you telling me you think Spike is going to hurt me?" Buffy looked around the room. All of her friends' faces were stoic and serious. Buffy was shocked.

"Oh, I don't believe this! People, in case you've forgotten, Spike has the chip--and for those who were paying attention these last few months--he can't hurt anyone! Including me!" Buffy walked past them and took her coat off the chair where she had laid it.

"Buffy, where are you going?" Giles asked as the Slayer grabbed the door handle.

"I'm going home," Buffy replied, "I can't listen to anymore of this crap." She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that went…well," Giles sat down on the couch and removed his glasses.

"Maybe we were too hard on her?" Willow suggested.

"When dealing with Spike and loving--ew! Did I mention?--of Spike you have to be hard," Xander stated.

"Xander's right. Buffy needs to learn," Giles agreed.

"Learn what? Learn to not follow her heart? We--I was paying so much attention to the fact that Buffy had fallen for another vampire that I completely missed the part where Buffy said she was in love. So what if it's a vampire _again_? So what if it's Spike--who happened to have tried to kill all of us on numerous occasions?" Willow stood.

"That's exactly the point, Willow, Spike has tried to kill us, and now he threatens to kill us every chance he gets--what will stop him from continuing to do just that?" Giles asked.

"Buffy," Willow replied definitely.

(--)

Spike sat with the four girls on Buffy's couch watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas", the creepy Tim Burton movie that Spike enjoyed every holiday season. The girls were frightened every few minutes and snuggled closer to the vampire. Spike didn't mind--he'd come to like the girls--though he'd never let Buffy know.

They'd been sitting there for about half the movie when they asked Spike for some popcorn. The vampire got up and walked into the kitchen finding Jim reading through a legal pad on the counter. Jim looked up as Spike walked in. The vampire growled quietly--but still enough for the annoying guy to hear him.

"Nice to see you too," Jim replied coolly.

"Never said anything about being nice," Spike said, glaring as he tossed the package of popcorn into the microwave.

"Maybe not you--but Buffy did."

Spike hoisted himself up onto the counter and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit the one in his mouth and slipped his lighter back into his jeans pocket. He watched the man stand and walk over to face Spike.

"Look, you little wanker, I know that you know mine and Buffy's little secret--and don't think that's in anyway intimidating to me--you'd be very wrong," Spike said his voice level--an air of humor glazed upon it.

"Yeah, I know…and I could tell everyone…" Jim said trying for the air of nonchalance that Spike portrayed even as his bravado slipped.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," Spike warned.

"Why? I'm not afraid of you."

Spike jumped off the counter. He stared Jim right in the eye, removing the cigarette from his mouth, Spike held out his hand and stamped out his smoke directly on his palm. Jim stared at the sight in palpable horror, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"You sure 'bout that mate?" Spike sneered at Jim, then side stepped him, grabbing the popcorn from the microwave and starting out of the kitchen. With Spike out of his face Jim had a renewed sense of boldness. He had to work out the last phase of his plan.

"You know, you're pathetic!" Jim called, Spike didn't stop but Jim followed after him, "Thinking you and Buffy could be together. She kills your kind, and you kill hers."

Spike stopped, putting the bag on the table, he turned to face the boy.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Spike stated.

"I might not know about the Vampire Slayer thing but I know that two people--if one could call you people--as different as you are can never be together…but you knew this too, didn't you Spike? You and Buffy are too different. Everyone's seen it…Buffy's friends, her family. By dating her, you've alienated her from everyone around her."

"Buffy chose me, end of story," Spike snapped. He wanted hold down his temper since the children were watching the sight they were displaying now instead of the movie.

"Did she really? Or did she do it because you chose her?" Jim inclined his head towards the vampire. Spike turned away, avoiding Jim's eyes. He secretly feared just that…that Buffy had only been with him because he had been with her…that he would loose her.

"She'll be gone you know. As soon as school starts she'll leave you in the dust--or as dust, whichever her friends prefer. She'd do anything for them…even kill you…shed--…" Jim didn't have time to finish his sentence as Spike whirled around and smashed his fist into Jim's nose. Jim screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor as Spike reeled back holding his head. In the attack, Spike had slipped into game face unknowingly, so as he turned to the girls they screamed and began to cry. They scurried off the couch as Spike started after them.

"Girl's I'm sorry!"

(--)

When Buffy returned to the house it was getting dark, she decided to get some food and do a little shopping to calm her nerves before heading back and accidentally yelling at Spike because she was so high strung. She'd bought a couple of shirts and a new pair of jeans and had been budget-friendly about it.

She opened the front door assuming to find the house quiet and her family at the hospital still. Joyce had made a quick cell call to tell her they were staying with him for dinner. So when Buffy heard a distant crying upon entering the house she became worried. She went into the living room in search of Spike and found him sitting on the couch, cigarette in his mouth. On the floor, her father was holding his head and moaning. Buffy ran to his side.

"Dad? What happened?" Buffy kneeled next him, helping him sit up.

"It was him," Jim said pointing at Spike. Buffy looked at the vampire, he seemed unbothered by this sharing of information.

"Did you do this to him?" Buffy got to her feet.

"So what if I did?" Spike asked. He stamped his cigarette out on his knee and flicked the butt away.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a vampire," Spike replied, he got off the edge of the couch and stood face-to-face with her.

"But you're different."

"Oh? Did I get a soul and nobody told me? As far as I remember I'm still a villain, Pet."

"But I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong."

Buffy felt her heart start to break and with that her anger started to swell. She balled her hands in fists at her sides--restraining the urge to pull back and knock some sense into him. She gritted her teeth and counted to ten in her head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well, let's start at the beginning, shall we? How about you lied to Giles about us? What was that Buffy?"

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone then."

"How about know? You tell them today?"

"Yeah. They said it wouldn't work. Maybe they were right."

"Maybe they were. Maybe you and I just aren't as tough as we thought."

Neither could see Jim's gleaming face in the darkness. But the man needed to finish this off once and for all. He painfully pushed himself to his feet and leaned against the chair.

"Buffy, are you gonna keep him around here? The girls saw what he was…and he hit me!"

"He's right. Spike, I told you that if you ever hurt anyone in my family, I'd kill you," Buffy's voice was deathly serious, "Some things change…" Jim stood in disbelief, "Not this," Jim smiled. Spike straightened, "Get out. I'm giving you a freebee, Spike, but if you ever come back here, I _will_ kill you."

Spike didn't say anything instead he walked directly to and out the door, closing it softly behind him. Buffy turned to her father, "You okay?"

"I could use some ice," Jim suggested.

"That's great. Get it yourself," Buffy said as she walked past him to find the girls. She refused to think about the man who had just walked out of her…possibly the best man she had ever loved…and not once had she told him…

As she walked up the stairs, she collapsed in a fit of tears. She curled herself into a ball on the top step and cried…

TBC in Chapter 15: And A Happy New Year…

In Coming Chapters:

Well, you'll see…


	15. And A Happy New Year

Disclaimer: I own Buffy's family, excluding Joyce.

Previously: Buffy let it out to all the Scoobies that she and Spike are dating, which led to an argument. Spike hit Jim after an argument of their own and that caused Buffy to send Spike away…

(---)

Buffy didn't want to get up the next morning. It was the day before New Year's and all she wanted to do was sleep. Rolling over, she felt the empty space beside her and opened her eyes sadly. She had half-expected--no, hoped--that he would've come back during the night. But Buffy knew that Spike was just as stubborn as she was and he wouldn't be coming back ever. _Giles is going to be mad I lost him,_ she thought bitterly.

The fabric of the cotton sheets was cool under her skin, the last traces of her fading sickness barely clung to her. She sighed deeply, letting her eyes flutter closed again as she tried to take in the scent of Spike remaining on the pillow. She heard the door above the stairs open and close and groaned. She wanted to be left alone, didn't they get that?

But it was her mom; Joyce moved quietly, thinking Buffy was still asleep, but when she saw her daughter's eyes open, she walked over faster. She knelt on the concrete by her daughter's head. Joyce didn't speak but looked Buffy in the eye.

"I was really, really, happy," Buffy said softly as she began to cry again, covering her eyes.

"Oh, baby," Joyce pulled Buffy into her arms; holding her like the little girl she once had been. When Buffy had ceased her loud sobs, Joyce pushed her further onto the cot so she could sit. Buffy leaned her head on her mother's shoulders, and Joyce hugged her tightly with one arm.

"It hurts," Buffy said meekly.

"That's why it's called falling in love. If it didn't hurt they would call it something else," Joyce replied. (A/N: That's from John Hughes' "Sixteen Candles") Buffy smiled a little into Joyce's shoulder. Joyce laughed once and hugged Buffy again. The Slayer curled into her mother's embrace and held her tightly, giggling despite the pain in her heart. Joyce hated to think it--but she had known all along that Buffy was going to break Spike's heart--she just had no idea how much Spike was going to break Buffy's.

(--)

Willow Rosenberg had never been so scared in her life--and she'd helped stopped more than one major Apocalypse--she'd used intense magic to re-curse Angel--she and Tara had whipped the Gentlemen's buttstoo--but there, standing on Buffy Summers' porch, her hand raised to knock on the door, was the most frightening day of her life.

Still, she needed to do what needed to be done. So, she took a deep breath and knocked slowly; one rap…two raps…three…Buffy's mother opened the door. But this time Joyce didn't hug Willow in joy to see her, today, that balmy afternoon, Joyce stood in the door and gave Willow a look that made the witch feel such shame.

"H-hi Ms. Summers, is Buffy home?" Willow asked, averting her eyes as to not meet Joyce's cross ones.

"Buffy's in the basement, Willow, I don't think she really wants to talk right now," Joyce answered, but as she did, Buffy came up beside her.

"Who is it Mom?" she closed her mouth when she saw Willow standing on the porch looking incredibly uncomfortable. _Good,_ Buffy thought resentfully.

Joyce looked between the two girls and made a quick decision, "I'll leave you two to talk out here." Joyce turned, kissing Buffy on the forehead, and went back inside.

"You wanna sit?" Willow offered pointing to the porch swing. Buffy nodded and followed Will over to the chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, an uncomfortable one at that, before Willow decided to speak.

"Buffy, I'm really sorry. I wasn't planning on going in there and siding with Xander and Giles, I just…"

"I know, Wills, I get it. You, pressure, unmixy things," Buffy finished, "But you got your wish: I'm not going to be dating Spike anymore."

Willow looked up in disbelief, "But…I…want you to be."

Buffy looked at Willow, shock splayed across her face, "what?"

"I'm sorry. I just kept thinking of Oz; and then the green monster of jealousy came out and I got angry and upset and hurt! But the truth is, you falling in love with Spike is kind of a miracle," Willow looked sadly at Buffy, "and love, what better miracle is there?"

"Well, we'll just have to find a different miracle; not better, just different," Buffy replied.

"Yeah, but is that what you want?" Willow asked gently. Buffy looked away and off into the early afternoon sky. The sun was already up--Spike would be sleeping somewhere now--and shinning brightly above the house--that was not the 'somewhere' where Spike was sleeping--and--if it was possible--Buffy felt her heart break just a little bit more.

(--)

"Hey, Grandpa," Buffy hugged him, leaning over the side of the hospital bed to do so.

"How are you?" Jack asked when she had sat in the chair beside him. She looked tired and hurt--as was expected, "Your mom told me what happened."

"I'm okay. I'm teetering between severely and completely destroyed at the moment, you?" Buffy joked.

"I'm doing better," Jack answered, "But it you I'm worried about."

"Huh, yeah, and you probably should be," Buffy replied. Jack took her hands as the Slayer leaned against him, "I brought you something," she leaned over and pulled a box of chocolates from her purse, "contraband." Jack kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't have let him go," Jack said softly.

"And _you_ should have told me that before I told Spike to get out…but it's not like I had a choice--and while the truth is, if given the chance, I would love to hit my father myself, I can't let Spike go around doing that. And the girls saw him in game face too--um, his vampire face," Buffy finished off her grandfather's confused look.

"Yeah, maybe, but were you happy with him?" Jack put his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"You mean, before?" Jack nodded, "I was happy about the person I got to _be_ with him. I could be myself--all of myself--with Angel, I was always the Slayer--I spent so much time showing off to him and not enough time loving him--and with Parker--my god, let's just forget him--with Riley, I was Buffy. I was normal gal. But with Spike I get to be Buffy and the Slayer--together--even though sometimes I think he likes Buffy better than Slayer--but he didn't care."

Jack saw the pain in his granddaughter's eyes as she struggled against tears. Even with--he assumed--all those Visine drops, Jack could still see that Buffy had been crying a good deal this morning. But he didn't say anything he simply squeezed her shoulders tighter.

"This morning, I didn't want to open my eyes--I figured, if I kept them closed then maybe he wouldn't be gone," Buffy choked out the last word, as her voice cracked, "that maybe it would all just be a bad dream…" And with that, she broke, and the tears flowed once again. She buried her face in her grandfather's shoulder as he held her close to him.

Even as Buffy stopped crying, Jack held her solidly. She just lay against him, her head on his shoulder.

"You should go after him--he's the only one for you--your 'Prince Charming' as the cliché goes," Jack looked down at Buffy's upturned face.

"Only Princesses get their Prince Charmings. I don't deserve one," Buffy replied softly.

"Who says you're not a Princess?" Jack asked. Buffy smiled and lay back down against him. A knock at the door rose Buffy away from Jack, though. It was Kevin and he looked nervous and a bit high-strung.

"Hey, Kevin," Buffy said, staring at him.

"Um, Buffy can I talk to you?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, about what?" Buffy glanced over at Grandpa Jack and frowned--he seemed to be glaring not-so-subtly at his grandson.

"Um, _vampires_," Kevin pronounced the word strictly and nodded outside the room. Buffy stood up and followed Kevin outside.

"Kevin, how did you find out?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice.

"I've been eavesdropping on you two for a while; I was going to use it for blackmail," Kevin answered in a volume like hers.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Buffy exclaimed, she turned into Jack's room, "I'm leaving, Grandpa Jack, I have to go get ready for my party," she turned back to Kevin, "this is ridiculous." She started to walk past him when he called out,

"I sold it to your dad!"

Buffy stopped and walked back to Kevin, purpose in her step. In one swift motion--without breaking her stride--she hauled back and slugged him--the teen crumpled to the ground clutching his nose in pain. Gracefully and without effort, Buffy picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"So, you're the reason my dad knew about us, huh?" she inquired.

"I didn't know he was going to be so nuts! I just told him for the personal monetary benefit. And then he told me what he was planning on doing to you guys--and I've been beating myself up for the last few days--."

"Really? Well, you could have just come to me for that," Buffy snapped.

"He used the fact that you two are so different to make Spike angry enough to hit him--it was a plan," Kevin finished. Buffy dropped her cousin to the floor--she was in just a little bit of shock--but she simply backed away from him.

"I have to go get ready," Buffy ran away from Kevin who was slumped against the hospital wall.

(--)

Jim wasn't really doing anything--sitting was all--staring at the television--he wasn't alone though--Joan, Judy and Joyce were all sitting in the room with him--along with Anne--Denise was complaining of morning sickness and was upstairs. The kids were outside playing with Rob and Hank.

"Hey Buffy," Joyce said as her daughter walked into the room but Buffy didn't reply. Jim looked up as Buffy grabbed him by the collar and slammed her fist into his already broken nose. He screamed bloody murder and fell back against the couch.

"Buffy!" Judy screeched backing away from her irate niece.

"Buffy, what the hell is going on?" Joyce asked in shock, keeping her two distressed sisters behind her. Grandma Anne was still knitting, apparently unaware of what was happening in the room.

"He's the reason Spike left. He planned it," Buffy accused, pointing down at her father.

"What do you mean?"

"Kevin sold him information about me and Spike and _Dad_ used it to get me to kick Spike out of the house!" Buffy explained. Joyce turned to her ex-husband.

"Is this that true?" Jim didn't answer but Joyce didn't need him to, instead she lunged at him, clawing. Buffy grabbed at her mother who was screaming, "Why you little bastard!" Joan and Judy tried to help Buffy by pulling her away--they held her back as Buffy finished confronting her father.

"Get out Dad," Buffy pointed to the door, "and take your pregnant whore with you." Buffy turned on her heel ignoring the appalled look from her father and went upstairs to get ready for Willow's New Year's party.

(--)

A few hours later--well actually, it was in fact nearing midnight--eleven thirty--and Buffy sat alone at a table in the Bronze. Willow had managed to scrounged up enough money to rent the place out and invite all their friends and anyone else who wanted to come. Buffy was kind of thankful Willow hadn't sent an invitation to Angel and Cordelia in Los Angeles though--she didn't think she could deal with Cordelia at the present time--_of course,_ Buffy thought haplessly, _Cordy would probably have great advice on my situation. She was always the one to turn to for that sort of thing. _Cordelia Chase had never been one of Buffy's favorite people--Buffy actually being sane and all--but she had helped Buffy one more than one occasion--a very important "occasion" coming to mind…

_She left the club with a smirk on her face. Xander had looked so stupid--she had looked hot! _

"_Buffy!" Buffy stopped and turned to find Cordelia standing with her hands on her hips, "You're really campaigning for bitch of the year, aren't you?"_

"_As defending champion, you nervous?" Buffy replied snidely. _

"_I can hold my own," Cordelia continued unflustered, "You know, we've never really been close, which is good cause I don't really like you that much, but…you have, on occasion, saved the world and stuff, so…I'm gonna do you a favor…"_

"_And this great favor is…" Buffy asked cynically._

"_I'm gonna give you some advice: Get over it," Cordelia answered._

_Buffy was genuinely surprised, "Excuse me?"_

"_Whatever is causing this Joan Collins 'tude, deal with it. Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever, but get over it. Cause pretty soon, you're not even going to have the loser friends you've got now," Cordelia finished._

Buffy sighed; yeah, that was probably the best advice that girl had ever given her. But it had been true--and that's what had always really bothered Buffy. Cordelia had been right--really, and truly right. The Slayer hung her head and sipped the cup of soda in her hand--she was still sticking relatively beer-free ever since Cave-Buffy had emerged. Willow walked over with a look of pure happiness on her face that Buffy had seen less and less of since Oz left.

"Having fun?" Willow asked. Buffy looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. Tons," Buffy replied.

"Right, because you always sulk in the corner alone when you're having tons of fun," Willow countered, setting her cup down.

"I'm not sulking! I'm…brooding. And the alone part isn't my fault…not really anyway," Buffy defended, but in all honesty it was terribly pathetic.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to Giles and Xander," Willow suggested.

"About what?" Buffy questioned, eyeing her other two laughing friends. They were situated around Tara and Anya and a few other random college students.

"Spike, maybe?" Willow watched Buffy carefully to gauge her reaction but the statement didn't seem to bother her.

"They don't want to talk about _that_," Buffy replied. Willow looked over at the other two as well.

"You're probably right," she agreed, "oh, hey Giles!" Willow exclaimed as the Watcher walked up to them.

"Hello Willow--wonderful party," Giles nodded to her, "Buffy."

"Hi," the slayer replied.

"Willow," Giles looked at the red-head, "may I speak with Buffy for a moment?"

"Sure," Willow answered, glancing between the two before walking back over to Xander.

"Willow told me--about you and Spike," Giles started.

"Don't tell me you secretly wanted us together too," Buffy said skeptically.

"Actually, almost every part of me is jumping for joy--but one part--my heart--is telling me that this is not how it's supposed to end," Giles replied.

"It's too late, Giles, he's gone…and he's not coming back," Buffy whispered weakly.

"Buffy, do you really believe that?"

"What else do I have, Giles? I've got nothing," Buffy replied.

"You've got Xander, Willow, your mother and I, and we're not going anywhere any time soon," Giles confirmed.

"I guess you're right. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though," Buffy concurred.

"And it won't stop hurting, Buffy, not for a long time."

"It didn't hurt like this with Angel--I mean it hurt--but this is just…" Buffy couldn't finish.

Giles looked at his Slayer--a mess of pain and tears--he took a deep breath and sighed--there would be no getting around it--something had to be done--he couldn't see Buffy hurt again…

"Do you love him?" Buffy looked up, confusion and tears in her eyes, "No more lies, now. Do you love him?"

"Yes," Buffy said barely above nothingness.

"Then, Buffy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you Giles, he's gone--."

"Who said he'd left?"

Buffy looked at him, hope filling her tear-darkened eyes, "But what about Xander?"

"Oh, I have a feeling he's starting to warm to the idea," Giles answered, a twinkle in his eye. Buffy looked past him at Xander; he was sulking but when Willow noticed Buffy, she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow; he looked up and gave her a smile and thumbs up. Buffy laughed.

"Best hurry, it's already almost eleven thirty," Giles glanced at his watch. Buffy stood on her tip-toes and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered. She let go and grabbed her coat and purse off the table, running for the door. She halted as soon as she was out the door--not knowing which way to go first--she closed her eyes--and instead of thinking--she felt--and headed right.

(--)

She'd looked almost everywhere in the entire town. Spike wasn't at any of the bars--he wasn't in any of the cemeteries--he wasn't anywhere! It was almost midnight and she had no idea where he was.

"Goddamn it, Spike! Any time I don't want to find you there you are--and then now…" Buffy exclaimed furiously. She hugged her coat around her shoulders as she walked passed Sunrise Ridge--the place where Angel had been two seconds away from dusting himself the previous year--she paused--_No, he wouldn't be there_--she glanced up the hill--_at least I'll get to see a pretty view--_ with that she ran up the ridge.

She breathed silently when she saw him standing there--the same place as Angel--looking out over Sunnydale. She came up on him quietly--even though she knew he had already heard her arrival.

"It's a little early don't you think?" Buffy approached slowly as he turned around, "Sunrise isn't for another couple of hours."

Spike laughed, "for your information, I'm not some bloody poof who would try and dust himself with sunlight!"

"Yeah, and asking--no, begging--me to kill you every time I see you isn't stupid?"

"No, actually," Spike replied. He frowned, infuriated by her, it seemed, but he gave up, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

Buffy took the few steps towards him and closed the gap between them. She reached out to touch his cheek but he pulled away. She retracted her hand quickly in embarrassment.

"Two reasons: first one goes a little like this…I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss the way you laugh; the way you smile; the way you look; the way you talk; the way you correct me; the way you piss me off; and I miss the way you love me; and the second one…when you realize you wanna spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible," Buffy touched him and this time he didn't pull away, "You wanna know why I've been walking around for half an hour freezing my ass off to find you? It's cause I happen to kind of love you."

Spike's eyes gleamed--a glimmer of hope sparked behind the azure color. He took her hand in his two and held it close to his chest. But then the light died and he dropped her hand and backed away.

"I can't give you anything--not even my heart--it doesn't work anymore," Spike looked to the ground. Buffy didn't falter for more than a second. She stepped forward again and took his hand. Holding it in her own, she placed it over her own heart.

"Feel that? That's all the beating I need," Buffy said. Spike looked into her eyes--genuine happiness shinned in them--but a small, mischievous twinkle quickly replaced it.

"You think I'm stupid enough to take you back?" Spike asked.

"There was a question?" Buffy joked. Smiling, Spike pulled her into a hug and then leaned down to kiss her--as painful as it was, she stopped him--the vampire looked at her, confused--instead of answering she looked at her watch, "Five, four, three, two, one: Happy New Year." Spike didn't wait for an invitation he pulled her off her feet and kissed her deeply. When he lowered her back to the ground, they let the kiss go.

Leaning her forehead against his, she sighed, "I love you."

Spike reveled in hearing the beautiful words, "And I love you…still."

Buffy snuggled close to him, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. His arms wrapped around her were comforting and protective--she could have stayed like that for eternity--but something cold made her eyes flicker open. She looked up as another cold something hit her cheek. Small, white, flakes were falling from the vast sky. She looked at Spike who looked down at her.

"Good holiday?" Spike asked.

"Best holiday," Buffy replied, closing her eyes once again…

The End...

A/N: I hope you liked it! I have plans for an alternate ending and possibly--possibly a sequel. The BIG LINE of Buffy's was actually from 'When Harry Met Sally' and I tend to use it in a lot of my fics but it's such a perfect line--and whoever wrote should have made a lot of money! Anyways, thanx to Niki for the support and anyone who reviewed! It inspired me to keep going even when I had writer's block! Thanx to my grandfather, Jack who inspired his character, my four cousins, Jackie, Erin, Sarah and Celia who inspired their counterparts and my two aunts, Carol and Donna for the inspiration in Judy and Joan. EVERYONE THANK YOU!


End file.
